


Когда бездна всматривается в тебя

by Nadis



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bottom Obi-Wan Kenobi, Dimension Travel, Eventual Happy Ending, Fix-It, Force Bond (Star Wars), Human Disaster Anakin Skywalker, M/M, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, Possessive Behavior, Protective Anakin Skywalker, Sith Anakin Skywalker, Suitless Darth Vader, Top Anakin Skywalker, Vaderwan, and slow burn Obikin, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:41:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 41,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25048594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadis/pseuds/Nadis
Summary: Перевод фикаWhen the Abyss Stares Back at You(авторl_tales).Приквел к фику«Где спадает всякая маска». Таймлайн: до «Мести Ситхов».Анакин с Оби-Ваном отправляются разузнать побольше о своих двойниках, что внезапно объявились на планете Редоран. Двойник Анакина — ситх и, судя по всему, находится в отношениях с двойником Оби-Вана.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Darth Vader
Comments: 78
Kudos: 125





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [When the Abyss Stares Back at You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18519808) by [l_tales](https://archiveofourown.org/users/l_tales/pseuds/l_tales). 



> Разрешение на перевод: получено
> 
> Этот текст — приквел к фику [«Где спадает всякая маска»](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24522832).
> 
> [Перевод на фикбуке](https://ficbook.net/readfic/9617159)

Когда Оби-Ван ответил на вызов, первым делом он заметил странное выражение лица у магистра Винду.

— Мастер Кеноби, Скайуокер с вами? — упрёка в голосе не было, но и без намёка на него не обошлось.

Оби-Ван спокойно встретил чужой взгляд: не хватало ещё, чтобы его распекали, как юнлинга. Да, им с Анакином пора бы уже разъехаться, раз они больше не пара учитель-падаван, хотя Кодекс, строго говоря, подобное не запрещал. И они переедут в раздельные покои, обязательно. Только… позже. Когда десять лет делишь с человеком всё, нелегко с ним расстаться.

— Я здесь, — откликнулся Анакин и, положив ладонь Оби-Вану на пояс, заглянул ему через плечо.

Оби-Ван замер: как бы ненароком не податься навстречу прикосновению.

Анакин всегда с завидной щедростью одаривал его прикосновениями. Первые несколько лет Оби-Ван с трудом привыкал к тому, что падавану постоянно нужно было прикасаться к нему, чтобы не терять почву под ногами. И всё же он привык. Даже слишком хорошо. Настолько, что чувствовал себя странно, когда Анакин так или иначе не касался его.

Правда, за последние несколько лет прикосновения едва ли не превратились в воспоминания. Трудно сказать, когда всё начало меняться. Возможно, после Джеонозиса или даже с тех пор, как Анакин снова увидел сенатора Амидалу.

Оби-Ван отогнал докучливую мысль. Лучше не брать её в голову. Если не задумываться, не придётся докладывать Совету, чего он сделать не мог. Не мог потерять своего падавана.

Какая опасная всё же штука — привязанность.

Оби-Ван знал, что джедаям подобное не пристало. Хороший джедай никогда не поставит падавана первым. Сила, да и нет у него давно никакого падавана. Анакин перестал им быть, и Оби-Вану он теперь никто. У джедаев нет привязанностей, а даже если и есть, они уж точно не думают о разумных существах, как о своей собственности. Эта… привязанность опасна. И неважно, что он вернулся к жизни после смерти собственного учителя только ради Анакина. И что мальчик стал центром его вселенной за последние годы. И что порой он чуть ли не лопался от гордости, когда смотрел на сильного юношу, в которого превратился падаван. Надо его отпустить. Положить отношениям конец. Заставить Анакина переехать в собственные покои. И оборвать связь — решение, запоздавшее на год. 

— У нас тут… кое-что случилось, — сказал магистр Винду и тем выдернул Оби-Вана из раздумий. — Вы оба нужны здесь. Прямо сейчас.

И он оставил Оби-Вана озадаченно смотреть на комлинк.

— Странно, — сказал Анакин и задел его ухо носом, когда отстранился.

Оби-Ван глубоко вздохнул и убрал комлинк.

Совсем никуда не годится. 

Оби-Ван кашлянул и направился к двери.  
— Идём. Дело, видимо, срочное.

Анакин зашагал с ним рядом.  
— Что-то Винду напрягся.

— Магистр Винду, — поправил его Оби-Ван, но без упрёка в голосе. Он давно уже отчаялся заставить падавана относиться к некоторым членам Совета с должным уважением. Если уж в детстве не получилось, теперь, когда Анакин рыцарь-джедай, не удастся и подавно.

Анакин возвёл глаза к потолку.  
— Но ведь правда напрягся же. Как думаешь, учитель, что там стряслось?

Оби-Ван в жизни бы не признался в постыдном тепле, что разлилось в груди от привычного обращения. Не следует радоваться, что Анакин настойчиво продолжает звать его учитель. 

— Терпение, мой юный падаван, — непроизвольно слетело с языка. Оби-Ван мысленно поморщился и позволил досаде стать частью Силы. Анакин не единственный, кто ещё не изжил устаревшие обращения. 

Анакин фыркнул.  
— Мне двадцать, учитель. Не такой уж и юный. 

Да разве ж против этого протестовать-то надо. 

— В сравнении с твоим старым учителем очень даже юный.

— Да какой же ты старый, — возразил Анакин. — Среди всех моих сверстников у меня самый молодой учитель. Сбрей бороду, старик, и будешь выглядеть моим ровесником.

— Скажешь тоже, — отозвался Оби-Ван. Хотя он и правда отпустил бороду, потому что устал слышать, откуда у столь молодого учителя такой взрослый падаван. От подобных замечаний он всегда чувствовал себя… некомпетентным. Ещё и Анакин его перерос в шестнадцать лет.

— А вот и скажу, — ответил Анакин и подтолкнул его плечом. — Спорим, никто не догадается, что ты был моим учителем, если сбреешь бороду?

— Не собираюсь я ничего сбривать, — отозвался Оби-Ван, бессознательно поглаживая бороду. После стольких лет та стала неотъемлемой частью его самого.

— Боишься показать миру своё детское личико? — с усмешкой поддразнил его Анакин.

Оби-Ван смерил его невозмутимым взглядом, когда они остановились перед входом в зал совещаний.  
— Джедай не позволяет страху управлять собой.

— Так докажи, — сказал Анакин, в голубых глазах его блеснул вызов. — Сбрей бороду.

Оби-Ван вздохнул.  
— Что за ребячество. 

Анакин снова ухмыльнулся.  
— И правда боишься.

Оби-Ван стиснул пальцами переносицу.  
— Так и быть. А вообще нас вроде бы вызвали — и срочно.

Победоносно улыбаясь, Анакин вошёл в зал Совета первым.

Оби-Ван последовал за ним.

И ещё на пороге заподозрил неладное. Члены Совета хмурились, а Сила вокруг них волновалась. Даже Йоду что-то растревожило.

— Мастер Кеноби, Скайуокер, — поприветствовал их Мейс.

Оби-Ван ощутил раздражение Анакина и едва не поморщился сам. Он знал: Анакина задевало, что Мейс не звал его «рыцарь Скайуокер», и тут Оби-Ван занял сторону бывшего ученика.

— Что-то случилось, магистр Винду? — спросил он.

Мейс поджал губы и включил голопроектор.

Сдвинув брови, Оби-Ван перевёл взгляд на головидео… с Анакином.

Вот только то был совсем не Анакин — конечно, нет. Человек на головидео выглядел несколько иначе: отросшие волосы убраны назад, лицо посуровело. На вид ему было от двадцати пяти до тридцати.

И тут Анакин на головидео повернулся.

У Оби-Вана перехватило дыхание.

Анакин сверкнул золотыми глазами. Глазами ситха.

С мгновение Оби-Ван надеялся, что ему показалось. Цветные головидео не отличались хорошим качеством. Возможно, в этом всё дело.

Хотя маловероятно. Специалисты наверняка уже всё проверили.

— Это что ещё за мерзость? — прорычал Анакин, глядя на головидео с нарастающим гневом и страхом.

Оби-Ван положил руку ему на плечо.  
— Это не ты, Анакин, — уверенно сказал он, невзирая на собственную растерянность. — Кто или что угодно, только не ты. Успокойся.

Анакин глубоко вздохнул, посмотрел на него с секунду пронзительно синими глазами, а затем развернулся обратно к головидео.  
— Это не я, — напряжённо сказал он, и голос его на мгновение дрогнул, но потом окреп. — Как вообще это понимать? 

Поставив головидео на паузу, Мейс перевёл взгляд с Анакина на Оби-Вана.  
— Видео сняли два дня назад на планете Редоран. Сняла женщина, судя по всему, большая фанатка нашей команды, — последнее слово Винду произнёс с кислой миной. — Она так обрадовалась, что вживую увидела Героя Без Страха, но потом… — Мейс снова включил головидео.

Золотоглазый Анакин повернулся и посмотрел на кого-то за пределами обзора камеры. Во взгляде его отчётливо читались неприкрытая жажда и желание обладать. У Оби-Вана мороз пробежал по коже — он узнал этот взгляд. Так Анакин смотрел на сенатора Амидалу.

Но в обзор камеры вступила вовсе не она.

И не сенатора Амидалу Анакин дёрнул на себя и поцеловал.

А Оби-Вана.

Головидео оборвалось.

Оби-Ван разучился дышать.

Растерянный, с горящим от стыда лицом он посмотрел на Анакина.

Тот раскраснелся тоже, губы его приоткрылись, а голубые глаза потрясённо округлились.  
— Что… — выдавил он. — Что это такое?

Винду фыркнул, но не успел он и слова вставить, как заговорил Йода:  
— Не вы они точно. Старше на вид. Две теории есть у нас.

Мозг Оби-Вана стремительно заработал. Можно догадаться, что за теории. Такое случалось уже не в первый раз. О нескольких подобных случаях упоминалось в архивах джедаев. Либо двойники из другого измерения… либо из будущего.

Оби-Ван кашлянул.  
— Могу вас заверить, они точно не из нашего будущего, — скованно проговорил он. — Я верю в Анакина. Он бы никогда не переметнулся.

И никогда бы не поцеловал меня так, потому что влюблён в сенатора Амидалу.

—Гм, — хмыкнул Йода, задумчиво на него глядя. — Склонен согласиться с тобой я. Из нашего будущего вряд ли пришли они. Тем, что появились здесь, уже изменили его они. Совсем не обязательно, что к этому придёте вы.

Анакин, который, видимо, только сейчас обрёл способность говорить, наконец сказал:  
— Отправляете нас ловить их?

— Гм, — хмыкнул Йода и перевёл взгляд с него на Оби-Вана. — Не уверен я, что стоит. Ситх, возможно, и опасен, но Скайуокер он всё ещё. Осторожными следует быть, но враждебность не проявлять. Поговорить с ними попытаемся. Разузнать побольше нужно.

Оби-Ван кивнул. Йода прав. Поскольку двойники были явно старше, наверняка они располагали весьма ценными сведениями — к примеру, кто же на самом деле Лорд Ситхов, направляющий Дуку.

— Отбываем немедленно, — сказал Оби-Ван и поклонился членам Совета.

Поклон Анакина вышел больше похожим на холодный кивок. Оби-Ван чувствовал его смятение: растерянность и стыд с примесью гнева и страха, которые овладевали им чересчур часто в последнее время.

— Они не мы, — мягко напомнил ему Оби-Ван, не глядя на него.

— Конечно нет, — фыркнул Анакин. — Я бы в жизни не предал… — он оборвал себя.

— Орден? — бесстрастно подсказал Оби-Ван.

— Да. Что же ещё. — Анакин вздохнул, когда они дошли до корабля. — Просто в голове не укладывается. Ну, то есть… Ладно ситх, но и представить нельзя, чтобы я…

— Поцеловал своего старого учителя? — хохотнул Оби-Ван несколько наигранно на собственный слух, но, к счастью, Анакин не обращал внимания на детали, когда его что-то отвлекало.

Анакин провёл рукой по волосам, избегая смотреть ему в глаза.  
— Дело не в этом. — Он усмехнулся. — Я соврал бы, если б сказал, что подростком никогда не хотел тебя поцеловать. Все же падаваны влюбляются в своих наставников, так ведь?

— Ну, не знаю, — отозвался Оби-Ван после секундного замешательства. — Что-то не припомню, чтобы я влюблялся в Квай-Гона.

Анакин сморщил нос.  
— Квай-Гон был старый. До тебя он обучил уже двух падаванов. Старик почти! Конечно, ты в него не влюблялся. Но сам ты… Я раньше думал… — загорелые щёки окрасились лёгким румянцем. — Думал, что ты красавчик. — Он сел в кресло пилота и кашлянул. — Но это всё в далёком прошлом, и я больше не подросток, у которого крышу сносит от гормонов. Я определённо перерос эту влюблённость, учитель.

Оби-Ван не позволил себе задуматься над его словами. Теперь это и впрямь не имело значения. Анакин явно влюблён в сенатора Амидалу, и юношеское увлечение старым учителем осталось в далёком прошлом.

Он сел в кресло второго пилота и смотрел в окно, пока Анакин готовил корабль к полёту. Привычные действия успокаивали, Анакин касался его отражения в Силе своим.

Оби-Ван закрыл глаза. Сказать по правде, он соскучился по таким спокойным заданиям, на которые отправляли только их с Анакином. Они стали так редки. Их обоих повысили до генералов, на задания отправляли с сотнями клонов, и они нечасто оставались наедине. На Корусанте Анакин обычно удалялся в направлении Сената, и Оби-Ван старался не думать, кого он там навещает: сенатора Амидалу или канцлера. Оба варианта тревожили в равной степени, хоть и по разным причинам.

А может, и по одной и той же. Возникало ощущение, что Оби-Ван мало-помалу уступал Анакина этим двоим, а их собственным отношениям будто недоставало прежней близости. Возможно, Анакин всё ещё злился, что к его страхам о смерти матери не прислушались. А возможно, причина крылась в чём-то другом. В любом случае уже и не вспомнить последний раз, когда Анакин делился с ним по-настоящему важным, и отсутствие доверия причиняло боль, гораздо более сильную, чем следовало допустить.

Ясноглазый падаван стал мужчиной и больше не нуждался в старом учителе.

К несчастью, Оби-Ван о себе такого сказать не мог.

— Ты правда веришь, что я бы никогда не оступился?

Оби-Ван оторвался от размышлений и посмотрел на Анакина.

Анакин лавировал среди кораблей и смотрел на небо, но чувствовалось, как он напряжён, как сосредоточен на Оби-Ване.

— Все могут переметнуться, — ответил тот, хмурясь и тщательно подбирая слова. — Но я правда в тебя верю — в твою преданность, твою… — он помедлил, попытался найти правильные слова. Да уж, настоящий Переговорщик. — Ты не знаешь страха. Из тебя вышел хороший джедай, и, что важнее, у тебя доброе сердце. Ты не способен на зверства, которые так привычны ситхам. Ты сильный, и я… я тобой горжусь. И верю в тебя. 

Анакин покусывал губу и старался — но безуспешно — скрыть, как порадовали его слова Оби-Вана. Но к радости примешивалось что-то ещё. Вина? 

—Ты слишком высокого обо мне мнения, Оби-Ван, — тихо произнёс Анакин, не глядя на него. — Я… почти переметнулся после смерти матери. 

Оби-Ван покачал головой.  
— Это не считается. Скорбь…

— Я убил таскенов, которые её пытали. Вырезал их всех, всю деревню. 

Оби-Ван ошарашенно смотрел на него. Анакин прятал глаза, и его отражение в Силе подобралось, будто готовилось к нападению.

И всё же раскаяния в нём не ощущалось. Вина — да, но не раскаяние. Будь у него выбор, Анакин сделал бы то же самое.

Оби-Ван прикрыл глаза и прошептал:  
— Ясно. — Ещё никогда он не чувствовал себя таким никчёмным наставником. Он подвёл Анакина. И собственного учителя тоже. — Тебя надо было учить другому, более опытному джедаю. Мудрее меня. 

— Нет, учитель! — взметнулся Анакин. Поставив корабль на автопилот, он схватил Оби-Вана за руки и сжал их. — Не говори так. Ты был мне самым лучшим учителем на свете.

Оби-Ван грустно улыбнулся.  
— Ты же не знал никого другого. С кем тебе сравнивать?

Анакин покачал головой, упрямо сверкнул глазами и стиснул зубы.  
— Ты мой учитель, и другого я никогда не хотел. — Он поднёс ладонь Оби-Вана к губам и прижался ими к костяшкам, поглаживая пальцы.

Оби-Ван задрожал, постыдное тепло заструилось по телу.

— Я никогда не хотел себе другого учителя, — продолжал Анакин, пристально глядя ему в глаза. — Даже когда меня злили твои замашки образцового джедая, я всегда тобой восхищался. И хотел быть тобой. Ты такой хороший. — Анакин печально улыбнулся, потёрся немного носом о его ладонь. — Я-то нет. Не такой хороший, как ты. — Анакин снова поцеловал ему пальцы.

Оби-Ван отнял руку и встал. Колени у него подгибались.  
— Мне… надо помедитировать. — И он чуть ли не бегом бросился к своей каюте, чувствуя на себе растерянный взгляд Анакина.

Оби-Ван запер дверь и прислонился к ней, а потом попытался очистить разум.

Попытался повторить джедайский Кодекс.

Попытался сказать себе, насколько это неправильно.

И всё равно закончилось всё тем, что он прижал ладонь ко рту и глубоко вздохнул, точно наркоман в ломке. Он содрогнулся, когда представил, что всё ещё чувствует на пальцах запах Анакина. Тот касался его там. Его Анакин.

Оби-Ван прикрыл глаза и постарался, чтобы возбуждение и стыд стали частью Силы. Тщетно.

Как же он жалок. Точно — жалок. 

Воистину образцовый джедай.

Как же Анакин обманывался.


	2. Chapter 2

Они прибыли на планету Редоран всего двенадцать часов спустя, а всё потому, что Анакин лихачил, рискованно обновил детали корабля и безответственно использовал незащищённые трассы в гиперпространстве.

— Ноги моей больше не будет на твоём корабле, — сказал Оби-Ван, когда отстегнул ремень безопасности.

— Врёшь и сам это знаешь, — отозвался Анакин и выпрыгнул из корабля. А потом вздохнул и накинул капюшон, когда их встретил сильный снегопад. — И почему нельзя хоть раз отправиться на райскую планетку? Терпеть не могу снег. Хуже только песок.

Оби-Ван вышел наружу следом и задрожал несмотря на более плотные робы, которые они надели ещё на корабле. Хотя сам он к снегу ненависти не питал, при минусовой температуре и он чувствовал себя неуютно.

— Мы же выполняли задание на Сергусе пару месяцев назад, — напомнил он.

— И всё время просидели в четырёх стенах, пока разрешали какой-то скучный конфликт, — проворчал Анакин по дороге к бару, где три дня назад видели двойников. — И что вообще понадобилось ситху на такой планете, как Редоран? Тут и цивилизации почти нет. Удивительно, как вообще нашлась камера, чтобы заснять их.

— Одной камеры оказалось достаточно, чтобы видео разлетелось по всему Голонету, — сухо сказал Оби-Ван.

Анакин скорчил мину.  
— Даже Падме уже видела.

Оби-Ван отвернулся.  
— Правда? И что сказала?

Анакин хохотнул.  
— По больше части оно её позабавило.

— Позабавило, что в другой жизни ты ситх? — уточнил Оби-Ван нарочито бесстрастным тоном.

Наверное, тон вышел не столь уж и бесстрастный, потому что Анакин вскинул на него удивлённый взгляд.  
— Конечно нет. — Он пожал плечами. — Вряд ли она знает даже, что у ситхов золотые глаза. Мы с ней никогда особо не говорили о Силе.

Про себя Оби-Ван нашёл это странным: как можно не делиться такой важной частью жизни с любимой женщиной? 

— Её позабавила бурная реакция в сети, — продолжил Анакин. — Ты знал, что, оказывается, есть фанаты, которые думают, что мы… ну, ты и я… встречаемся? 

Оби-Ван снова отвёл взгляд в сторону.

Ну конечно, он знал. Не просто же так он никогда не заходил в Голонет.

На самом деле вопрос этот поднял магистр Винду. И тогда состоялся самый неловкий разговор в жизни Оби-Вана. Как видно, стоило им с Анакином обрести нежеланную славу, как они привлекли внимание огромной группы молодых женщин, которые сочли их знаменитостями. Этих фанатов, видимо, очаровала их явная химия на поле боя и довольно интригующая близость, которая порождала бесконечные домыслы в Голонете.

Когда Мейс спросил, не назначать ли его с Анакином на разные задания, чтобы их перестали воспринимать как единое целое, Оби-Ван сказал нет. Как бы неуютно от этих сплетен он себя ни чувствовал, не хотелось терять Анакина из-за них. Хватало и того, что они медленно, но верно отдалялись друг от друга с тех пор, как Анакина посвятили в рыцари. У них осталось не так уж много времени вместе, чтобы вот так запросто от него отказываться.

Сама идея, что у них есть фанаты, сбивала Оби-Вана с толку. Ничего привлекательного в войне он не находил. На поле боя они без конца теряли друзей, и каждое выигранное сражение было делом грязным, причиняло боль и лишало надежды. Странно: вместо того, чтобы думать о войне, их рассматривали как привлекательных знаменитостей — и тратили время на размышления о том, есть между ними что-нибудь или нет.

Последнее особенно тревожило. Оби-Ван не мог не задумываться о том, не заметил ли кто. Что он смотрит на Анакина так, как смотреть не следует.

Как бы там ни было, Оби-Вану не нравилось, что их отношения оказались под прицелом множества глаз. И представить нельзя, насколько всё стало хуже теперь, когда головидео расползлось по всему Голонету.

— Я знал, да, — ровным тоном ответил Оби-Ван, будто они о погоде говорили, а не о том, что у них есть фанаты, которые подозревают между ними любовную связь.

Анакин смерил его не совсем читаемым взглядом.  
— Как тебе удаётся сохранять спокойствие? Тебя разве не задевает?

Оби-Ван пожал плечами.  
— О войне надо думать. Небылицы не стоят нашего внимания.

Анакин коротко кивнул, по-прежнему излучая замешательство.

— В любом случае, — продолжил он, — мы с Падме и не могли об этом поговорить — ты же знаешь, всегда остаётся риск, что нас прослушивают. Например, репортёры. Так что я не знаю наверняка, что она подумала. Падме политик, она хорошо скрывает чувства, прям как ты, учитель.

— Какой же из меня политик.

— Очень хороший. Если есть мир, где я ситх, должен быть и такой, где ты политик.

С этим Оби-Ван не стал спорить. Ему всё ещё не верилось, что Анакин, из какого угодно измерения, смог стать ситхом. Немыслимая метаморфоза. Но потом, он бы в жизни не поверил, что падаван способен вырезать целую деревню таскенов, если бы Анакин сам ему не рассказал.

Возможно, его ослепляет привязанность.

Мысль… встревожила. Заставила усомниться в себе: сумеет ли он сам разглядеть нарастающую тьму в бывшем падаване?

Оби-Ван всё ещё размышлял над этим, когда они наконец дошли до бара. 

Помещение манило теплом: приятный контраст после минусовой температуры снаружи. Оби-Ван обшарил зал взглядом, но двойников не нашёл. Ну конечно, иначе было бы слишком легко. Двойников наверняка уже как ветром сдуло. Повезёт напасть хотя бы на их след.

Он всё раздумывал, с чего лучше начать, когда Анакин вдруг схватил его за руку и довольно грубо потащил к столику в углу. Давно научившись доверять его чутью, Оби-Ван не противился, даже когда Анакин чуть ли не швырнул его на кожаный стул и сел рядом. Капюшон опускать он не стал.

— Такое обращение как-то объясняется или тебе просто захотелось меня пошвырять? — беззлобно спросил Оби-Ван, он ещё раз осмотрелся, но не заметил ничего такого. Пришлось признать: Анакин выбрал хороший столик, не так далеко от двери, но с хорошим обзором и стеной позади, так что удара со спины можно было не ждать.

— За нами наблюдают, — тихо ответил Анакин, одну руку он закинул Оби-Вану за спину, а другую приблизил к световому мечу, спрятанному под робами. Он напрягся и прямо-таки источал настороженность и враждебность. 

Оби-Ван нахмурился. Сам он ничего не замечал, но потом, Анакин всегда лучше чувствовал Силу.

И точно, к ним направился крупный гуманоид с хмурым лицом.  
— Ты! Думал, с капюшоном я тебя не узнаю?

Анакин поднял брови и слегка расслабился, явно уже не рассматривая гуманоида как угрозу.  
— Мы знакомы?

Гуманоид побагровел.  
— Не смей притворяться, что не помнишь меня, ты, карков друк! Ушли, а плата за номер где? И сломанную кровать тоже надо бы оплатить!

От намёков гуманоида кровь бросилась Оби-Вану в лицо. Он почувствовал, как Анакин рядом напрягся, но посмотреть на него не осмелился. Не смог.

— Не говоря уж о том, что распугали мне всех клиентов! — всё кипятился гуманоид. — У меня приличное заведение, а не притон для извращенцев! — Он осклабился. — Слушай, лично мне всё равно, что ты там творишь со своей шлюхой, но ведь можно было заткнуть ему рот и попользовать, не ломая мою собственность! Давай сюда мои кредиты.

Оби-Ван изо всех сил постарался сохранить невозмутимое выражение лица. Проклиная свою светлую кожу, он отвёл взгляд и усилием воли задышал медленнее.

— Что-то не припомню, чтоб мы так уж сильно повредили кровать, — сказал Анакин весьма странным для Оби-Вана голосом, хоть и вполне обычным для постороннего. — Давай, ты покажешь нам ущерб, а уж мы решим, стоит ли его оплачивать.

Гуманоид утвердительно хрюкнул, а затем повернулся, видимо, ожидая, что они последуют за ним.

Так они и поступили.

«Приличное заведение» оказалось захудалым двухэтажным строением неподалёку. Гуманоид провёл их в крошечный номер на первом этаже.

— Видишь? Только выбросить и осталось!

— Ты хочешь уйти, — с нажимом сказал Оби-Ван, применяя Силу. — Есть дела поважнее одной сломанной кровати.

— Я хочу уйти, — повторил гуманоид, глаза его заволокла пелена. — Есть дела поважнее одной сломанной кровати.

Он ушёл, и Оби-Ван закрыл за ним дверь.

Повернувшись, он увидел, что Анакин смотрит на сломанную кровать с крайне странным выражением лица, а его загорелые щёки тронуты румянцем.

Оби-Ван кашлянул.  
— Чувствуешь что-нибудь? Что они задумали?

Анакин изумлённо на него посмотрел, и с губ его сорвался сдавленный смешок.  
– Чувствую только, как много здесь трахались. Хочешь узнать, сколько раз мой двойник овладел вторым тобой в этой самой комнате?

Стараясь не покраснеть и не обращать внимания на волну возбуждения, Оби-Ван смерил его спокойным взглядом.  
— Давай без грубостей, Анакин. — Но, если начистоту, тот был прав. Даже сам Оби-Ван улавливал остатки наслаждения в комнате. Особо чувствительные к Силе могли оставлять в ней свои отпечатки, когда их обуревали сильные переживания, и помимо похоти в номере витало лишь головокружительное, нездоровое желание обладать, которое явно принадлежало Анакину-ситху. Тот несколько отличался в Силе от его Анакина, но — и это пугало — не настолько, как ожидал Оби-Ван. 

Весьма тревожный звонок.

Анакин фыркнул и огляделся.  
— Грубо — это сказать, что мой близнец-ситх обожает трахать тебя в рот, учитель.

Оби-Ван отвернулся и задышал глубже; как же хорошо, что он носит плотные робы. Сила, дай ему мужества. Он знал, что Анакина просто злила и смущала сложившаяся обстановка, из которой и проистекала его задиристость и грубость, но находиться с ним рядом, когда он в таком состоянии, — настоящая мука. Наверняка Анакин сейчас изводит себя беспокойными размышлениями о том, что же случилось в другом мире с сенатором Амидалой, раз его двойник-ситх в отношениях не с кем-нибудь, а с Оби-Ваном. Наверное, поэтому Анакин грубил и огрызался.

— Что-то тебя не очень удивили его сексуальные предпочтения, — не зная, что ещё сказать, произнёс Оби-Ван.

Анакин хохотнул.  
— Может, не будем об этом, а, учитель? Не хочу, чтоб ты упал в обморок.

Не оценив шутку, Оби-Ван пересёкся с ним взглядом.  
— Быть джедаем вовсе не означает быть святошей. Пожалуй, у тебя сложилось обо мне неверное представление. 

Анакин улыбнулся.  
— Я с тобой живу, Оби-Ван, забыл? С тех пор, как ты взял меня в падаваны, ты же чуть ли не монахом заделался. Уж я-то знаю. Разумеется, за эти годы кто только не пытался тебя соблазнить, но либо ты притворялся, что ничего не замечаешь, либо я их отпугивал.

Оби-Ван сузил глаза.  
— Отпугивал?

И не подумав устыдиться, Анакин пожал плечами.  
— Иногда. Так гадко пускали на тебя слюни, аж скулы сводило. Ты для них слишком хорош. Не мог же я допустить, чтобы они облапали моего учителя своими грязными лапами. Твоя мягкость выйдет тебе боком, Оби-Ван.

Тот едва не рассмеялся. То, каким идеальным видел его Анакин, прямо-таки умиляло. Знай тот правду, неизвестно ещё, кто тут упал бы в обморок.

Любопытно. Оби-Ван заметил, что Анакин стремится возвести сенатора Амидалу на пьедестал, воображая её неким ангелом во плоти, но до сих пор он и не подозревал, что Анакин и о нём думает в похожем ключе.

В своих чувствах по этому поводу ещё предстояло разобраться.

— Святой из меня так себе, — сухо ответил Оби-Ван, качая головой. — И я тебя уверяю, с тех пор, как я взял тебя в падаваны, монахом я точно не жил.

Анакин резко вскинул голову и сузил глаза. Секунду казалось, что он вот-вот потребует назвать имена, но потом он заметным усилием взял себя в руки — наверное, понял, как нелепо такое поведение.

Что же у него за неразбериха-то в голове, с внезапной нежностью подумал Оби-Ван. Порой ход мыслей падавана поражал своей парадоксальностью. Оби-Ван не сомневался, что и сам Анакин не всегда понимал собственные мысли и чувства, настолько те были запутанными и многогранными.

— Хочешь… сказать, что не брезговал случайными связями? — произнёс Анакин несколько ошарашенно и вместе с тем гневно. — Но ты же… 

Оби-Ван криво улыбнулся.  
— Джедай? Так случайные связи джедаям не запрещены. Всё беды возникают тогда, когда они перестают быть случайными. 

Анакин медленно покачал головой, по-прежнему с таким видом, будто Оби-Ван весь его мир перевернул с ног на голову. От него плотными волнами шли ярость и смятение.  
— Но ты же… Оби-Ван. У тебя не может быть никаких случайных связей! 

Шутливое настроение сменилось недоумением. Анакин говорил так, будто чувствовал, что его предали. Как-то слишком уж странно, даже для него.

— С заданием это вряд ли связано, — сказал Оби-Ван и решил помедитировать над этим после. Он огляделся в поисках зацепок. И ничего не нашёл. Оби-Ван стиснул пальцами переносицу. — Возможно, надо подумать, как они. Это же мы, в конце-то концов.

Хмурый Анакин смене темы, как видно, не обрадовался, во взгляде его ещё читалось обвинение, хоть и слабо.

Закрыв на это глаза, Оби-Ван зашагал по комнате.  
— Немного странно, что они не оплатили номер. Когда не хотят привлекать внимание, стараются не оставлять за собой следов, таких как недовольный владелец отеля.

— Может, у них просто кредитов не было.

Оби-Ван покачал головой, поглаживая бороду, и рассеянно подумал, как же хорошо, что Анакин, похоже, напрочь позабыл про их глупое пари насчёт бороды.  
— Ситх твоего незаурядного таланта нашёл бы способ украсть кредиты в случае нужды. Нет. Тут что-то другое.

— Может, они хотят, чтобы их нашли.

Оби-Ван поразмыслил над этим.  
— Возможно. Тогда ясно, почему просто не заставить владельца забыть. Но если так оно и есть, то где же они?

— Погоди-ка, — сказал Анакин. Он вдруг направился к зеркалу и снял с него крошечное подслушивающее устройство. Он склонил голову набок, внимательно его рассматривая. — Точно я создал, будь у меня мало подручных средств. Грубо, но эффективно на небольшом… — он замер и поднял взгляд на дверь. — Они тут.

Секунду спустя Оби-Ван тоже их почувствовал.

Он положил руку на световой меч и шагнул к Анакину, который уже тоже вооружился.

— Мы пришли поговорить, — сказал Оби-Ван, обращаясь и к Анакину, и к двойникам, которые, судя по всему, слышали весь их разговор.

— Магистр Йода велел попытаться поговорить с ними, а ещё он всегда уверяет, что пытаться не надо. Непоследовательный старикашка.

— Анакин! — возмутился Оби-Ван, но уголки его губ против воли дёрнулись в усмешке.

Анакин улыбнулся ему в ответ, когда дверь отворилась, и в комнату вошёл его двойник — в тёмной одежде, с золотыми глазами.

Оби-Ван знал, что должен остерегаться. Это же ситх как-никак. Но опасаться Анакина при всём желании не получалось.

«Он не я», — сказал ему Анакин через связь.

Оби-Ван вздрогнул от неожиданности. Анакин так давно не открывал связь, чтобы сообщить ему что-то.

«Я знаю, сердце моё», — отозвался Оби-Ван, не в силах сдержать ласковое обращение. При разговоре через связь владеть собой было гораздо сложнее.

Он постарался сосредоточиться на двойниках, чему откровенно мешала вновь открывшаяся связь. Оби-Ван так давно не чувствовал Анакина на столь глубоком уровне; связь приносила столько удовольствия, что грозила вытеснить собой всё.

Пытаясь не выдать, насколько он отвлёкся, Оби-Ван заставил себя сосредоточить всё внимание на двойниках.

Те, отзеркалив их позы, с любопытством на них уставились.

— Ты не ситх, — сказал вдруг Анакин, обращаясь ко второму Оби-Вану.

Оби-Ван нахмурился и тоже поглядел на двойника. В головидео он почти не обратил на него внимания, слишком уж поразили его глаза Анакина и поцелуй, глаз другого Оби-Вана он не заметил. А теперь внимательно всмотрелся в них.

Глаза были серо-голубые, в точности как у него.

Другой Оби-Ван улыбнулся и с едва уловимой тоской посмотрел на Анакина помоложе.  
— Я почти уже позабыл, какие красивые у тебя были глаза.

Золотые глаза ситха сузились. Он положил ладонь Оби-Вану на плечо и сжал его металлической рукой, явно причиняя боль.  
— Осторожнее, старик, — предостерёг он.

Другой Оби-Ван, как видно, привыкший к боли, даже не поморщился.

Несколько покоробленный таким обращением, Оби-Ван нахмурился. Рядом с ним его Анакин помрачнел и полоснул двойника сердитым взглядом. 

— Анакин, — обратился Оби-Ван к ситху.

Того прямо передёрнуло.  
— Я Дарт Вейдер, — резко бросил он и подтащил своего спутника к себе поближе. — А это… моя любимая игрушка, Бен.

Другой Оби-Ван печально улыбнулся в ответ на оторопь, что явно отразилась у них на лицах.  
— Вам и правда стоит звать меня Бен, а то быстро запутаемся.

«Какого карка, учитель?» — спросил Анакин через связь, растерянность в нём боролась с гневом.

Оби-Ван лишь остолбенело покачал головой.

Скажи ему кто-нибудь день назад, что есть мир, в котором Анакин отказывается откликаться на собственное имя, а его самого превратили в игрушку, раба, Оби-Ван бы только посмеялся.

Сейчас ему было совсем не до смеха.

Он посмотрел в жестокие золотые глаза ситха, и в глубине его души родился новый страх.

Что он не сумеет остановить своего Анакина от падения.


	3. Chapter 3

Как генерал Великой Республиканской Армии Оби-Ван привык иметь дело с утратой, болью и скорбью на поле боя. Он научился раскладывать их по полочкам, научился отодвигать боль подальше, чтобы продолжать задание.

Этот навык пришёлся как нельзя кстати, когда Оби-Ван попытался уложить в голове образ Анакина, который относился к другим — к Оби-Вану — словно к вещи. Падаван ненавидел рабство всеми фибрами души. Неужели падение способно изменить человека столь сильно?

Отбросив собственное замешательство и боль, Оби-Ван через связь отправил Анакину поддержку, зная, как сильно тот в ней сейчас нуждается.

Анакин жадно схватил его отражение в Силе и обернул своим так плотно, что Оби-Ван не сказал бы, где заканчивался он и начинался Анакин. Возможно, неразумно так смешивать отражения, но Оби-Ван не мог не черпать в Анакине утешение и унимать его собственную растерянность и злость.

Немного успокоившись, Оби-Ван спросил:  
— Что вам нужно? — обратился он к Вейдеру, поскольку сомневался, что его двойник делал хоть что-нибудь по собственной воле.

Вейдер переводил взгляд с Оби-Вана на Анакина и обратно, золотые глаза его оценивающе сузились. Возможно, он почувствовал, как необычайно сильна сейчас связь между ними. Мысль встревожила, но Оби-Ван не мог себя заставить распутать их отражения в Силе. Связь помогала не терять головы. И напоминала, что его Анакин здесь, с ним, а этот человек с омерзительно жёлтыми глазами вовсе не мальчик, которого он воспитал, обучил и вокруг которого выстроил всю свою жизнь.  
— Мне нужен ситхский голокрон, запертый в хранилище под Храмом Джедаев, — ответил Вейдер наконец. — Он хранится под номером 6, и только Йода может его извлечь.

Оби-Ван поднял брови.  
— А почему бы не достать голокрон в своём измерении?

— Не твоё дело, — огрызнулся Вейдер.

— Хранилище Храма в нашем мире уничтожено, — тихо сказал Бен и заработал испепеляющий взгляд Вейдера. — И магистр Йода мёртв, как и все остальные джедаи.

Оби-Ван сглотнул.  
— Все до единого? — еле выдавил он.

Глаза Бена переполнились скорбью и печалью.  
— Ордена Джедаев в нашем мире больше нет. Как и Республики.

Вейдер резанул его свирепым взглядом.  
— Ещё слово, и ты труп.

Ничуть не испуганный, Бен спокойно встретил его убийственный взгляд.  
— Каждый день этим грозишь.

Вейдер недовольно поджал губы, ярость его грозовой тучей ощущалась в Силе.

Анакин откашлялся и крепче сжал световой меч.  
— Зачем нам отдавать ситху ценный голокрон? Наверняка ему цены нет, раз вы отправились за ним в другое измерение.

Вниманием Вейдера завладел его двойник, и Оби-Вана охватила нежность, когда он понял, что именно к этому и стремился Анакин: ему хотелось защитить Бена от злобы Вейдера.

Сила, как же Анакин из такого заботливого превратился в Вейдера? Мысль по-прежнему не укладывалась в голове.

— Если отдадите голокрон, я скажу, кто именно стоит за Дуку, — ответил Вейдер. — Расскажу, как разрушить его планы. С этим можно предотвратить уничтожение Ордена Джедаев и Республики, — по тону становилось ясно, как мало его самого заботит их судьба и что он вовсе не гнушается использовать сведения как рычаг давления.

Оби-Ван переглянулся с Анакином. Если двойники сказали о своём мире правду, если учитель Дуку намеревался сокрушить Орден и Республику, предложение выглядело весьма заманчивым. Но как довериться ситху? Как передать ему ситхский голокрон, если им наверняка воспользуются как оружием?

— Зачем тебе голокрон? — спросил Оби-Ван мгновение спустя, вновь обратив взгляд на Вейдера. — И хорошенько подумай перед тем, как сказать, что это не моё дело. Если в тебе осталось хоть что-то от Анакина, ты меня знаешь. Я никогда не отдам голокрон, если это подвергнет мир опасности.

Вейдер осклабился. Ухмылка вышла такая гадкая, что обезобразила даже красивые черты Анакина.

— Он хочет остановить смерть, — внезапно выдал Бен с еле заметной печальной улыбкой. — Какая ирония, правда?

Оби-Ван недоумённо моргнул.

— Что? — хрипло переспросил Анакин.

Оби-Ван посмотрел на него, и всё внутри похолодело, когда он увидел на лице Анакина нечто похожее на заинтересованность. Не поэтому ли тот пал в том другом мире? Потому что хотел спасти любимых от смерти?

Мысль испугала — потому что вполне походила на правду. Хоть Анакин рассказал ему очень мало про смерть матери, Оби-Ван ощутил, как сильно она его потрясла, каким беспомощным он себя почувствовал.

«Анакин, не слушай его, — сказал ему Оби-Ван через связь. — Он же ситх. Они разрушают все, ради чего мы сражаемся».

Сознание Анакина так и льнуло к нему, но смотрел он прямо на Вейдера.  
— Чью смерть ты пытаешься предотвратить?

Оби-Ван поджал губы.

В жёлтых глазах мелькнула жестокость, когда Вейдер перевёл взгляд с Анакина на Оби-Вана и обратно.  
— Не жену Скайуокера, это уж точно, — сказал он со странным наслаждением от собственных слов. — Падме уже мертва.

Оби-Ван перестал дышать.

Точно во сне он отметил про себя, как Бен отчитывает Вейдера за раскрытие секрета, на что не имел ни малейшего права. Точно во сне он отметил смятение Анакина, перемешанное с горечью, а потом снова смятение — от того, что учитель узнал правду.

Оби-Ван выпустил в Силу сумбурные переживания.

«Так значит, это правда, — сказал он через связь. — Ты женился на сенаторе Амидале».

«Учитель… Я хотел рассказать, правда…»

«Потом, Анакин». Сейчас не время и не место.

Оби-Ван водворил услышанное в отведённое ему место у себя в голове и убрал подальше, после чего сфокусировался на двойниках.

— Ты это нарочно, — сказал он, глядя на Вейдера. — Хотел вбить клин между мной и Анакином. Зачем?

Вейдер ухмыльнулся.  
— Жалкая привязанность Скайуокера к тебе сдерживает его потенциал. Как только он поймёт, каких высот сможет достичь без тебя, он наконец будет соответствовать своим силам.

— Так вот почему ты держишь при себе моего двойника? — сухо отпарировал Оби-Ван.

Гнев Вейдера почти лишил воздуха. А потом Оби-Ван и впрямь начал задыхаться, когда невидимая рука схватила его за горло и начала душить.

Длилось это всего несколько секунд, потому что Анакин Силой отшвырнул Вейдера назад и помешал довести дело до конца.  
— Не смей его трогать, — зарычал он, голубые глаза потемнели от ярости.

Вейдер снова твёрдо встал на ноги, и лицо его исказил злобный взгляд, который он вперил в своего двойника.  
— Рядом со мной ты никто. Слабый, беспомощный и глупый в своей преданности.

— Не согласен, — тихо сказал Бен. — Твоя верность, хоть и порой неуместная, всегда была твоим лучшим качеством.

— Помолчи, — отрезал Вейдер и развернулся к Анакину с жестокой полуулыбкой. — Мы оба знаем, что в глубине души ты такой же, как я, Скайуокер. Тёмная Сторона зовёт тебя и всегда звала. Ну-ка, расскажи своему драгоценному учителю, как ты в ярости вырезал всю таскенскую деревню.

— Жаль разочаровывать, но мне об этом уже рассказали, — спокойно ответил Оби-Ван и положил ладонь застывшему Анакину на плечо. Лучше не упоминать, что тот вчера только поделился с ним этим. — Я полностью доверяю Анакину, а он доверяет мне.

Вейдер сверкнул золотыми глазами.  
— Тогда ты дурак, джедай. В конце концов, он разрушит всё, что тебе дорого. Убьёт юнлингов, убьёт джедаев, которых ты зовёшь друзьями…

— Нет, не убьёт, — откликнулся Оби-Ван и крепче обнял отражение Анакина в Силе своим, черпая в нём поддержку. — Он не ты. Он сильнее. Чтобы противостоять Тёмной Стороне, нужна сила. Кто слаб, так это ты.

Вейдер рассмеялся и покачал головой.  
— У него нет и толики моей силы. Я величайший Лорд Ситхов в истории. Я император Галактической Империи. Передо мной трепещут от страха и благоговения.

— Такого самомнения у Анакина точно нет, — сухо ответил Оби-Ван. — Жаль двойника, если он постоянно выслушивает подобное.

Прожигая его взглядом, Вейдер шагнул вперёд — и замер, когда Анакин приставил к его горлу меч.

— Держись от моего учителя подальше, — прошипел он нечеловеческим голосом, заслонив Оби-Вана собой.

Два Анакина схлестнулись взглядами, ни тот, ни другой не желали уступать. Хотя их грубая естественная мощь была схожа и удивительно необъятна, имелось и различие. Силу Вейдера отточила и укрепила Тёмная Сторона, в то время как Анакин не до конца подчинил себе свою, хоть и великолепно владел мечом. Джедаи учились всю жизнь, и Анакину предстояло ещё многому научиться, хоть он и стал умелым рыцарем. Анакин явно сознавал, что скорее всего проиграет, но разве это когда-нибудь его останавливало? Нет. Не зря же его прозвали Героем Без Страха. Излюбленный сын Силы, он шёл напролом и редко терпел неудачу.

Бен кашлянул.  
— Настроив их против себя, делу не поможешь, — тихо сказал он.

К удивлению Оби-Вана, увещевание подействовало — Вейдер отступил.

Склонив голову набок, Оби-Ван посмотрел на Вейдера с Беном свежим взглядом. Он-то думал, Бен лишь игрушка, которую оставили потешить эго, но, возможно, всё несколько сложнее. В конце концов, Вейдер сохранил ему жизнь и до известной степени здоровье, в то время как остальных джедаев убили.

В первый раз Оби-Ван спросил себя, до конца ли сам Вейдер вытравил эту «жалкую привязанность», в которой обвинил Анакина, или то были просто громкие слова.

— Вернёмся к делу, — отрывисто бросил Вейдер. — Мне нужен голокрон, который джедаям всё равно без надобности, в обмен на бесценные сведения, которые помогут предотвратить конец Республики. На мой взгляд, предложение более чем щедрое.

У рассуждений, оформленных таким образом, имелись свои преимущества.

— Ты же понимаешь, что это не нам решать? — ответил Анакин. — Сам же сказал, только магистр Йода может извлечь голокрон. Почему не обратился в Совет?

На одно долгое мгновение лицо Вейдера застыло словно камень. Наконец он сказал:  
— Лорд Ситхов, которого вы ищете, в нашем мире был моим учителем. На Корусанте он может меня почувствовать, а я бы лучше избежал излишнего внимания, с этим карковым видео его и так уже слишком много.

Всё внутри скрутилось узлом от предчувствия беды. Учитель Дуку подобрался так близко к Храму Джедаев?

— Так вот почему вы ждали нас здесь, — заключил Анакин. — Ты знал, что Совет отправит кого-нибудь разузнать побольше, скорее всего, нас. — Он посмотрел на подслушивающее устройство у себя в руке. — Мы не первыми вас нашли, так ведь?

Вейдер скривил губы.  
— А ты не такой уж и дурак, Скайуокер. Дуку — само собой, по наущению учителя — побывал здесь прямо перед вами. Вы едва на него не налетели.

— Ты же понимаешь, да, что ты тоже Скайуокер? — фыркнул Анакин. — Когда обзываешь меня дураком, костеришь самого себя.

Гнев Вейдера ощущался в Силе ядовитым облаком. В сравнении с ним Анакин почти сохранял хладнокровие — конечно, досадовал и немного злился, но даже близко не так, как Вейдер. Тот казался таким опасно неустойчивым, что Оби-Ван встревожился.

— Я Дарт Вейдер, — процедил тот сквозь стиснутые зубы. — Анакин Скайуокер умер очень давно, как умрёшь и ты, если не отдашь мне голокрон.

Оби-Ван посмотрел на Бена и заметил его безучастный взгляд, словно тот решался на безрассудный шаг.

— Палпатин Лорд Ситхов, — сказал он, и разверзся ад.

Рыча от ярости, Вейдер Силой отшвырнул Бена к стене, да так, что у того остекленели глаза. Вейдер тотчас набросился на него, схватил за горло металлической рукой и сжал.  
— Грязный предатель, — прошипел он, и тяжёлые волны гнева, что шли от него, грозили задушить. — Давным-давно надо было тебя убить! Только и делаешь, что предаёшь меня!

— Так убей, — прохрипел Бен, глядя Вейдеру в глаза. — Убей. Я устал. Дай мне слиться с Силой.

— Никогда, — рыкнул Вейдер и запечатал ему рот поцелуем.

Донельзя смущённый, Оби-Ван отвернулся. Взгляд его упал на Анакина, который оторопело смотрел на двойников — явно ещё не отошёл от потрясения.

Палпатин. Сила, Палпатин.

«Этого не может быть, — сказал Анакин по связи. — Не может. Он же мой друг, учитель!»

Оби-Ван был бы рад согласиться. Палпатин… Столько всего теперь — до ужаса много — вставало на свои места: странный интерес к Анакину, всевозрастающая холодность и недоверчивость, с которыми Анакин всегда возвращался с их встреч.

«У Бена нет причин нам лгать, — мягко сказал ему Оби-Ван. — И реакция Вейдера только подтвердила его слова».

«Им нельзя доверять, они оба полоумные! Ты только взгляни на них. Минуту назад Вейдер пытался его убить, а теперь они…» — покраснев, Анакин оборвал себя.

Оби-Ван проследил за его взглядом и тоже залился краской.

Двойники целовались, и Бен явно отвечал на поцелуй, если судить по тому, каким податливым он стал под прикосновениями Вейдера.

Когда они наконец отстранились друг от друга, глаза Бена заволокла пелена, зрачки расширились, лицо пылало, а губы покраснели и припухли. Он выглядел возбуждённым. До неприличия.

Вейдер прошёлся по нему тёмным ревнивым взглядом и нежно погладил синяки, которые оставил на светлом горле.  
— Так-то лучше. Не забывай, кому принадлежишь, старик.

Бен встретился взглядом с Оби-Ваном. Слова были излишни. Оби-Ван видел — и чувствовал — стыд и обречённость двойника словно те принадлежали ему самому.

Внутри похолодело от страха. Он всегда боялся, что его… привязанность к Анакину мешает ему рассуждать здраво, а теперь получил неопровержимое доказательство, что так оно и есть.

Если даже превращение Анакина в ситха не уничтожило эту слабость, тогда что же сможет?

Оби-Ван выпустил страх в Силу. Неважно. Его Анакин никогда не применит к нему подобные средства убеждения, так что здравому смыслу ничто не угрожает. Анакин никогда его не захочет, никогда не поцелует так, словно жаждет поглотить, никогда не посмотрит с неприкрытым желанием в глазах.

Может быть, в другом мире.

В этом Анакин женат на сенаторе Амидале и души в ней не чает, так что он никогда не обратит слабость Оби-Вана против него.

Мысль эта утешения не принесла.

«Учитель? — спросил Анакин через связь и крепко обнял его отражение своим. — Что случилось? Я чувствую, ты чем-то расстроен». 

«Я не расстроен», — ответил Оби-Ван и позволил себе понежиться в тёплом отражении Анакина — и вокруг него, и внутри. Какое же оно знакомое, приятное и до боли правильное.

Ещё совсем немножко.

Ещё немного, и Оби-Ван отстранится, станет мастером-джедаем генералом Кеноби, скупым на чувства и самоотверженным, и снова будет спасать мир.

Ещё немножко.

Он поймал взгляд Бена, и в глазах у того отразилось что-то вроде сочувствия. 

Или жалость.

Оби-Ван выпрямился, усилил ментальные щиты. Не хватало ещё, чтобы его жалел человек, который и сам недалеко ушёл от раба и всё потерял. Даже его Анакина уже не вернуть. У Оби-Вана хотя бы оставалась его дружба. А что у Бена? Только человек с жестокими глазами и лицом Анакина. Которым Вейдер не был.

Или был?

Оби-Ван неотрывно смотрел на руку Вейдера, которую тот жестом собственника так и оставил у Бена на шее. Вейдер наклонился что-то прошептать Бену в ухо и задел губами мочку. Сцена явно не для чужих глаз.

Оби-Ван отвернулся, грудь сдавило странное чувство.

Он выпустил его в Силу, отказавшись дать ему название.

Не всё ли равно.

Он мастер-джедай, и он… доволен тем, что имеет.


	4. Chapter 4

Когда Оби-Ван закончил наконец свой отчёт, мрачный магистр Винду сообщил, что он с ними свяжется, как только Совет примет решение. Пока что им приказали следить за двойниками и не спускать с них глаз.

Оби-Ван не рассказал Совету про Палпатина — кто знает, насколько надёжна связь, — но подчеркнул, что о предложенной Вейдером сделке никому из Сената докладывать не нужно. Судя по суровому выражению Мейса, он понял, что Оби-Ван хотел этим сказать.

— Да пребудет с вами Сила, мастер Кеноби, — попрощался Мейс.

Оби-Ван едва не рассмеялся, когда выключил комлинк. В такой странной ситуации Сила ему точно понадобится.

Он глубоко вздохнул, после чего покинул мостик и направился к жилой части корабля, где он оставил Анакина с двойниками полчаса назад. Он уж думал застать Анакина с Вейдером на ножах, но, к его удивлению, всё было спокойно.

Охваченный любопытством, Оби-Ван замаскировал своё отражение в Силе и приоткрыл дверь.

Вейдер распростёрся на кушетке и, по всей вероятности, спал. Судя по виду, он полностью расслабился, словно не его, единственного ситха, окружали одни джедаи.

Оби-Ван оторвал от непостижимого зрелища взгляд и, стараясь не думать о том, как Вейдер похож на Анакина, когда не ухмыляется и не причиняет намеренную боль, посмотрел на Анакина с Беном. Те тихо разговаривали с серьёзными лицами.

Заинтересовавшись, Оби-Ван сосредоточился и обострил Силой органы чувств.

— Ты болен? — спросил Анакин.

Оби-Ван нахмурился и посмотрел на двойника, чьё лицо невозможно было прочитать.

— Прошу прощения? — отозвался Бен.

Анакин поджал губы.  
— Ну, я же не дурак. Твоё отражение в Силе… тусклее, чем у моего учителя. А ещё я знаю себя. Ради очень немногих я пойду на такие жертвы, чтобы не дать им умереть. Вейдер сказал, что Падме… — он сглотнул. — В вашем мире она умерла. Если она и там стала моей женой, то и мама, скорее всего, мертва. Остаётся только Оби-Ван. Ты болен?

Бен внимательно посмотрел на Анакина поверх чашки, после чего отхлебнул чаю и слабо улыбнулся.  
— Твой острый ум всегда недооценивают, друг мой.

Выражение лица Анакина стало жёстче.  
— Значит, правда. Болен-таки. Что с тобой? — он внезапно потянулся сквозь связь и крепко обнял отражение Оби-Вана своим. Тот едва не упал, чуть не выдав своё укрытие. Он прикусил губу, глаза от удовольствия заволокла пелена. Надо бы прекратить, перестать смешивать отражения. Всё началось как взаимная поддержка, когда оба страдали от перенапряжения, но больше так продолжаться не могло. Чересчур опасно. Безответственно. Плохо и то, что они так и не разорвали ученическую связь; это же было во много раз хуже. Использовать ученическую связь вот так запрещалось.

— Это не болезнь в привычном смысле слова, — ответил Бен и опустил взгляд. — Когда Анакин пал, магистр Йода приказал мне его убить. Мы сошлись в схватке, но я… так и не решился на смертельный удар. И я сбежал. Спрятался на Татуине, принял имя «Бен», но Вейдер нашёл меня и поймал несколько недель спустя. Он сохранил мне жизнь, но накачивал наркотиком, который мешал моей связи с Силой. Как ты, возможно, знаешь, эти наркотики ещё только тестируются, и долгое время их использовать нельзя. Уж точно не три года. Оказалось, что без доступа к Силе мои мидихлорианы не способны выживать так долго. Они начали умирать, и моему телу это не понравилось. Иммунная система не привыкла иметь дело с вирусами и болезнями и слишком опиралась на поддержку мидихлорианов. В конце концов, мне стало так худо, что я пролежал в постели два месяца. — Он печально улыбнулся в ответ на ужас, что отразился у Анакина на лице. — В защиту Вейдера скажу, что он не знал, чем всё обернётся. Когда же понял, что происходит, то прекратил накачивать меня блокаторами Силы, но было уже слишком поздно. Мидихлорианов во мне теперь меньше, чем у обычных людей, почти совсем не осталось, и с этим уже ничего не поделаешь.

Анакин сглотнул.  
— И как это отражается на твоём здоровье?

Бен слегка пожал плечами.  
— Чувствую слабость и легко заболеваю. Органы еле справляются со своей работой без мидихлорианов, которые поддерживали их всю мою жизнь. Доктора говорят, при таком раскладе я умру в ближайшие пять лет.

— Что? Да они наверняка ошибаются! Ты ещё молод, даже для обычного человека. 

Бен едва заметно улыбнулся.  
— Как думаешь, сколько мне лет? 

— Ну, не знаю… Сорок пять? Сорок шесть? 

— Мне сорок один, — тихо сказал Бен. — Я выгляжу старше своих лет, потому что старею быстрее, чем обычные люди. Тело не справляется с нагрузкой. По подсчётам, за последние семь месяцев с тех пор, как погибли мои мидихлорианы, я постарел примерно на четыре года. — Он печально улыбнулся. — Теперь понимаешь?

Явно ещё не оправившись от потрясения, Анакин покачал головой, и на лице его проступило отчаянное нежелание принимать услышанное.

Бен одарил его ещё одной мягкой улыбкой.  
— Не нужно бояться смерти, Анакин, — сказал он. — Смерть — это часть жизни. Никто никогда не уходит до конца. Ушедшие из жизни остаются с тобой как часть Силы. Рано или поздно умрёт и твой учитель. Нужно будет принять его уход.

Отражение Анакина крепко вцепилось в него в Силе.  
— Нет, — отрезал он. — Не согласен. Учитель никогда не умрёт прежде меня. Я этого не допущу!

Бен посмотрел на спящего Вейдера и вздохнул, лицо его исказилось. Он покачал головой и вновь обратил взгляд на Анакина.  
— Нужно научиться отпускать. Страх смерти и подтолкнул тебя к падению в моём мире. Ты… Он стал ситхом, потому что хотел спасти Падме и детей — она была беременна — но вместо спасения привёл её к гибели. А всё его страх виноват. Именно он погубил её, как и тысячи других. 

Анакин сглотнул.  
— А что же… дети?

На усталом лице Бена промелькнула нежная улыбка.  
— Они выжили. Близнецы. Пока мы не вернёмся, за ними присматривает Асока. — Он скривился. — Если вообще вернёмся.

Анакин окинул его внимательным взглядом.  
— А ведь ты не одобряешь это… задание.

— Конечно нет. То, что хочет сделать Вейдер… идёт против самой природы. — Бен закрыл глаза и вдруг как-то здорово постарел и обессилел на вид. — Но остановить его я не могу. И, сказать по правде, умирать я не очень хочу. Я нужен Люку с Леей.

— А как же он? — спросил Анакин и жестом показал на спящего двойника. — Ему ты разве не нужен?

Бен скривил губы.  
— Сомневаюсь. Ситхов волнует только власть. 

Анакин поднял брови.  
— Для человека, которого волнует только власть, он на многое пошёл, чтобы не дать тебе умереть. 

Бен отвернулся, лицо его вновь стало непроницаемым. Плечи его поникли, и он вздохнул.  
— Вейдер не любит проигрывать что-то неподвластной ему судьбе. Вот и всё.

Анакин смерил его недоверчивым взглядом, но Бен сделал вид, что не заметил, и спросил:  
— Что планируешь делать, когда уйдёшь из Ордена?

Анакин озадаченно посмотрел на него.

Оби-Ван на мгновение прикрыл глаза, прижался щекой к прохладной стене. Разумеется, Анакину ещё и в голову не пришло, чем обернётся для него появление двойников.

— Тебе придётся уйти из Ордена, Анакин, — мягко сказал ему Бен. — Учитель твой знает теперь наверняка, что ты предал клятву, которую дал Ордену. Или ты ждёшь, что мой двойник не расскажет Совету про твой брак с сенатором Амидалой?

У Анакина дёрнулся кадык.  
— Но я не хочу уходить. Я всегда хотел быть только джедаем. Мама… — он оборвал себя, сглотнул.

Вздохнув, Оби-Ван снял с отражения маску и вошёл в комнату.

Анакин резко вскинул на него пронзительный взгляд.  
— Учитель, — хрипло произнёс он.

По спине Оби-Вана пробежали мурашки. С тех пор, как Анакину исполнилось шестнадцать, его «учитель» звучало по-другому, уже не только как уважительное обращение. Порой в нём проскальзывали нежные и игривые нотки, будто в ласковом прозвище. Порой — нотки досады и злости. Но к нему всегда приплетались отчётливо ревнивые интонации.

Этот раз исключением не стал. Его «учитель» отдавал упрямой, отчаянной ревностью. Анакин словно говорил: «Что бы там ни случилось, ты мой учитель. И неизменно должен быть на моей стороне. Моей».

Об этой черте Анакина Оби-Ван знал всегда: знал, что в нём прячется маленький мальчик, у которого никогда ничего не было, ни отца, ни даже вещей, а мать в любой момент могли отобрать, потому что ни он, ни она собой не распоряжались. Эта часть Анакина всегда будет ревниво относиться к вещам и людям, которых он считал своими, — и всегда будет бояться их потерять.

У джедаев подобное порицалось, но с каждой секундой становилось всё яснее, что Анакин в Ордене не задержится.

От мысли этой в груди Оби-Вана стало пусто.

В отличие от бывшего падавана Оби-Ван редко размышлял о несправедливости вселенной. И всё же теперь он не мог о ней не задуматься. Анакин — один из лучших рыцарей Ордена, что он видел в своей жизни, прекрасный генерал, пилот и тактик. А ещё он хороший человек. Казалось несправедливым, что его заставят уйти из Ордена, в то время как другие, менее одарённые джедаи останутся.

А всё из-за…

Оби-Ван задушил эту мысль, в ужасе от самого себя. Сенатор Амидала не виновата. Таких порядочных политиков ещё поискать. Этой доброй и бескорыстной женщиной можно только восхищаться. Здорово, что после ухода из Ордена Анакин сможет разделить жизнь с таким хорошим человеком.

Оби-Ван проглотил комок в горле и сказал, глядя на двойника:  
— Я поговорил с Советом. Магистр Винду сообщил, что с нами свяжутся, когда обсудят предложение Вейдера. — Когда Бен признался, что Лорд Ситхов – это Палпатин, пришлось Вейдеру предложить кое-что другое, чтобы заручиться их поддержкой. Он сказал, что с его помощью они одолеют других ситхов и прекратят резню Ордена Джедаев, исполненную кем-то другим, не Дартом Сидиусом. Вейдер отказался открыть, что повлекло за собой бойню, и Бен в кои-то веки смолчал — мудрое решение, учитывая, в какое исступление Вейдер пришёл из-за его «предательства».

— Они согласятся, — непререкаемым тоном объявил Вейдер, внезапно возникнув у Оби-Вана за спиной.

Тот чуть было не вздрогнул, но вовремя овладел собой, после чего спросил себя, а спал ли Вейдер вообще. Судя по усталому, но ничуть не удивлённому лицу Бена, спать Вейдер и не думал. Проверка? Но для кого? Для Бена? Предаст тот снова или нет?

Интересно, каково это… быть любовником человека, который совсем тебе не доверяет, но в ответ требует абсолютной преданности? Здоровыми отношениями тут и не пахнет. Но разве о них может идти речь между Вейдером и Беном?

— Учитель, мне надо с тобой поговорить. Наедине.

Оби-Ван напрягся, но разворачиваться к Анакину не спешил. Он знал, что не сможет бегать вечно от разговора по душам. Да и не к лицу джедаю подобное увиливание. И всё же откровенничать… он не хотел. Боялся. Их стычки в прошлом ясно давали понять: когда дело касается Анакина, сохранять спокойствие нелегко. Тот был для Оби-Вана самым близким человеком и в то же время самым несносным. Только Анакин мог вывести его из себя, только из-за него Оби-Ван становился отчасти мелочным, отчасти самолюбивым — и совсем не отчасти предвзятым.

В свете последних… откровений Оби-Ван не верил, что сумеет сохранить хладнокровие. Нельзя отрицать чувство обиды на то, что Анакин утаил от него такую важную часть жизни, как брак. К этой ране примешалась и другая, нелогичная, от которой было бы трудно смотреть Анакину в глаза и говорить с ним о его любимой жене.

Вдобавок ко всему, всё, что Вейдер сказал про Анакина («он разрушит всё, что тебе дорого»), так и звучало у него в ушах, снова и снова, отчего он невольно сомневался в Анакине и в себе самом. 

— Конечно, — сказал Оби-Ван, когда молчание неловко затянулось.

Он направился обратно к мостику, и Анакин прошёл вслед за ним, а двойники проводили их взглядами.

Когда за Анакином закрылась дверь и отрезала их от остальных, Оби-Ван скрестил руки на груди и вперил взгляд в пространство над Редораном.  
— Тебе стоит прислушаться к тому, что сказал мой двойник, — скованно произнёс он. — Насчёт твоего будущего за пределами Ордена.

Он почувствовал, как Анакин приблизился к нему на шаг.  
— Не нужно мне никакого будущего за пределами Ордена, — столь же скованно отозвался он.

Оби-Ван хмыкнул.  
— Возможно, надо было думать об этом до женитьбы на сенаторе Амидале.

Молчание.

Прошло мгновение, затем ещё одно.

А потом Оби-Ван ощутил на себе руки Анакина, его длинные пальцы впились ему в плечи.  
— Учитель, прошу тебя, — Анакин зарылся лицом Оби-Вану в шею, прерывисто дыша. — Прошу, не сердись. Я её люблю.

Оби-Ван прикрыл глаза, чувствуя комок в горле.  
— Неважно, сержусь я или нет, — бесстрастно отозвался он. — Ты сделал свой выбор. И не в пользу… Ордена Джедаев.

— Учитель, — хрипло произнёс Анакин, и связь между ними запульсировала его отчаянием. — Если Совет заставит меня уйти… что же будет с тобой?

Оби-Ван озадаченно нахмурился.  
— В смысле? Продолжу делать то же, что и всегда, — он в жизни не произносил столь чудовищной лжи. И представить невозможно, как изменится без Анакина жизнь. Как опустеет. Оби-Ван кашлянул. — Возможно, возьму себе другого падавана…

Анакин крепче стиснул его за плечи, металлические пальцы болезненно впились в плоть.  
— Нет, — отрезал Анакин низким, нечеловеческим голосом. — Нельзя тебе другого падавана. Ты мой учитель! Мой! — Он вонзил зубы Оби-Вану в шею и с силой вобрал кожу в рот.

— Анакин! — прикрикнул Оби-Ван, глаза его округлились. Залившись краской, он отстранился и повернулся. — Ты что творишь?

Анакин покраснел тоже, глаза стали шальными. Он рассеянно потёр собственные губы, будто сам не верил, что они и впрямь это сделали.

— Ты мой учитель, — упрямо сказал он, точно это объясняло его поступок.

Оби-Ван устало на него посмотрел.  
— Во-первых, нет, я уже не твой учитель. А во-вторых, ты, кажется, вкладываешь в термин что-то своё. — Анакин говорил «мой учитель» так же, как произносят «мой муж», словно обращение давало определённые привилегии.

Анакин стиснул зубы. На лице его отражались и растерянность, и упрямство.

— Пойду проверю, как там наши гости, — будто через силу проговорил он и вышел.

Проведя рукой по лицу, Оби-Ван вздохнул и опустился в кресло пилота. Он обратил на звёзды невидящий взгляд. Рука невольно потянулась к шее. Он задрожал и прикрыл глаза, стараясь не обращать внимания на то, как неудобно натянулись штаны. 

Медитация.

Вот что сейчас нужно.


	5. Chapter 5

Анакин аккуратно закрыл дверь в каюту, хотя очень хотелось ею хлопнуть. Пришлось напомнить себе, что он генерал-джедай, а не подросток; надо бы проявить побольше самообладания.

Он прислонился к двери и провёл рукой по лицу, задержался на губах.

Криффову ж мать, а? 

Зачем он это сделал? Помимо очевидной причины, конечно.

Анакин нахмурился, когда снова вспомнил возмутительную, нелепую идею учителя взять другого падавана. Зачем тот ему вообще? Да, редко кому из мастеров-джедаев случалось брать за жизнь всего одного падавана, но почему бы Оби-Вану не стать одним из исключений? И разве Анакин не избранный? Один падаван с двадцатью тысячами мидихлорианов должен стоить трёх обычных. Простая математика; Анакин привёл вполне разумный довод. Оби-Ван был и всегда будет его единственным учителем, так что и Анакин должен навсегда остаться его единственным падаваном. Всё по-честному.

От одной мысли, что другой падаван будет звать его Оби-Вана «учитель», в груди разрасталось что-то чудовищное, отчего чесались кулаки, а пальцы сами тянулись к мечу. Чем больше Анакин об этом думал, тем меньше сопротивлялся желанию отыскать Оби-Вана и оставить на нём клеймо — ещё одно. Он представил, как снова вонзает зубы в светлую, веснушчатую шею и оставляет ярко-красную метку, которая всем бы показала, кому принадлежит учитель. От непристойного образа он задрожал, во рту пересохло, а тело охватило совершенно неприличное возбуждение.

Криффову ж мать. Что с ним не так? Он же влюблён в своего ангела. Откуда эти мысли?

Анакин взволнованно ходил из угла в угол, меж бровей у него залегла глубокая морщина. Не то чтобы он чувствовал себя виноватым. Нет. Ему никогда и в голову не пришло бы изменить любимой жене, но это же Оби-Ван. Конечно же, тот не считается. Они стали парой учитель-падаван задолго до его брака. Падме его ненаглядная жена, а Оби-Ван для него… самый родной человек, рядом с которым он чувствовал себя дома с тех самых пор, как оставил мать.

За полтора года брака роскошная квартира Падме так и не сумела стать для него домом. Возможно, ещё станет когда-нибудь в будущем, но пока Анакин постоянно отлучался на задания и так редко возвращался на Корусант, что назвать квартиру домом язык бы не повернулся. Дом — это узкая скатка, которую они с Оби-Ваном делили на захолустной планете, смежные каюты на Переговорщике, общие покои в Храме. Дом — это вовсе не место.

Для Анакина дом всегда был любимым человеком. Ребёнком он ничем не владел, так что единственным домом оставалась мама. Падаваном Анакин долго не мог найти себя и тосковал по дому, но мало-помалу молодой рыцарь с добрыми, ласковыми глазами, который терпеливо сносил все его капризы, стал для него центром вселенной. Перемена произошла не за один день, но однажды Анакин посмотрел на своего ужасно молодого учителя и подумал: «Моё».

Оби-Ван принадлежит ему. И тогда, и теперь — всегда. Никто его не отнимет. Анакин не допустит. Он уже лишился матери. Оби-Вана он не потеряет.

Стискивая зубы, Анакин ходил из угла в угол, мысли в голове опережали друг друга. Нужно остаться в Ордене, чтобы держаться рядом с учителем — это ясно. Он с ума сойдёт, если останется на Корусанте в фешенебельной квартире Падме, пока Оби-Ван на передовой, где его, конечно, убьют, если Анакина не будет рядом. Нужно остаться джедаем несмотря ни на что. 

Но как? 

Попросить учителя солгать Совету о браке с Падме он не мог, это уж точно. А что ещё сделать, он не знал. Ненавистный Кодекс постулировал чётко: рыцарям-джедаям жениться нельзя.

Рыцарям-джедаям.

Сердце Анакина забилось быстрее. Когда он женился на Падме, его ещё не посвятили в рыцари. Можно воззвать к Совету, сказать, что он был молод, глуп и сам не знал, что творит. Чистой воды притворство, разумеется. Он ни секунды не жалел, что женился на своём ангеле, но Совету это знать вовсе не обязательно. Сумей он убедить их, что раскаивается и больше не чувствует к Падме ни малейшей привязанности, ему разрешат остаться джедаем. Несусветная чушь, что Анакин собирался скормить Совету, оскорбила бы Падме до глубины души, но знать о таком ей, конечно, незачем. Если позволят остаться джедаем и держаться рядом с учителем, не всё ли равно, как он этого достиг? 

«А вдруг тебя заставят развестись с Падме? — произнёс внутренний голос, подозрительно похожий на голос Палпатина. — В Совете Джедаев одни жадные до власти самодуры, они не позволят тебе сохранить брак, что бы ты им ни сказал, мой мальчик».

Анакин нахмурился и встал на месте. Со слов Бена выходило, что Палпатин — Лорд Ситхов, которого они искали. В голове по-прежнему не укладывалось, но, наверное, надо бы перестать слушать Канцлера — и представлять, что бы тот сказал сейчас. Если Бен не солгал, всё эти годы Канцлер им манипулировал, притворялся другом и подпитывал его досаду на Совет.

От мысли затошнило. Анакин отогнал её и снова зашагал из угла в угол. С Канцлером разберутся потом. Всему своё время.

Но что же ему делать, если Совет и впрямь потребует развестись с Падме? Вполне в их духе. Они же властолюбивые, высокомерные сволочи. У которых аллергия на счастье и любовь. Ему никогда не позволят сохранить брак. 

Анакин выпустил гнев в Силу — Оби-Ван бы им гордился — и заставил себя рассуждать здраво. Что бы там ни думал про него Совет, когда обстановка того требовала, прислушиваться к голосу разума у него вполне получалось.

Так он и поступил.

Факты:

Он любит Падме. Души в ней не чает, владычице своего сердца. Конечно, разводиться с ней ему не хочется. Но.

О том, чтобы потерять Оби-Вана, не может быть и речи. Так что же остаётся? 

Анакин не сбавлял шага.

Можно… поговорить с Падме и рассказать про требования Совета. Она же такая участливая, такая замечательная, она поймёт его затруднение и согласится развестись — понарошку. Конечно, не всерьёз. Как только Совет от него отстанет, они снова поженятся, а Совет ничего не узнает.

Анакин улыбнулся, довольный тем, что нашёл решение.

Хорошее настроение улетучилось, когда он почувствовал знакомое отражение в Силе.

Вейдер.

Положив ладонь на световой меч, Анакин прислонился к столу и замер в ожидании.

Стучать Вейдер не стал.

Он вошёл в каюту и закрыл дверь.

— Чего тебе? — начал Анакин. Не в том он настроении сейчас, чтобы выслушивать издёвки и насмешки.

Вейдер прошёлся по каюте изучающим, почти тоскующим взглядом.  
— Эта мне нравилась, — пробормотал он себе под нос.

— Так чего тебе? — повторил Анакин, которому не понравилось напоминание, что Вейдер — это он сам в будущем. Тот спал в этой каюте, управлял этим кораблём. Так странно.

— Трахнул бы ты уже своего Кеноби, — как бы между прочим сказал ему Вейдер.

Если он рассчитывал, что Анакин покраснеет и будет, заикаясь, отрицать это желание, его ждало разочарование.

— Я женат, — коротко ответил Анакин.

Вейдер ухмыльнулся.  
— Поверь мне, с Кеноби трахаться гораздо лучше, чем с Амидалой.

Анакин ощетинился. Ему не понравилось напоминание, что двойник-ситх спал не только с его женой, но и с учителем тоже.

— Занятно, — произнёс Вейдер и внимательно посмотрел на него, склонив голову набок. — Даже не отрицаешь, что хочешь его. Не припомню, чтобы Скайуокер уже тогда настолько принял собственные желания. Он же глубоко погряз в самообмане. А ты почему не живёшь иллюзиями? 

— Может, потому что я не ты? — не без удовольствия напомнил ему Анакин.

Вейдер фыркнул, в золотых глазах сверкнуло веселье.  
— Мы оба знаем, что ты гораздо ближе ко мне, чем думает твой дорогой учитель. Насколько могу судить, пока что наши жизни совпадают до малейшей детали. Значит, наше появление заставило тебя задуматься о том, что прежде ты подавлял. Но больше подавлять не можешь.

— Катись-ка ты подальше. Я люблю Падме.

Вейдер улыбнулся.  
— Да, я помню «любовь» Скайуокера к ней. Оглядываясь назад, в прошлое, я бы назвал твоё чувство детской влюблённостью, смешанной с преклонением. Хочешь, скажу кое-что по секрету? Это Скайуокер убил её.

Анакин смотрел на него во все глаза.  
— Врёшь. Я бы никогда…

— Зачем мне лгать? — Вейдер пожал плечами. — Можешь верить, чему хочешь. Суть в том, что Амидала красивая кукла, и Скайуокер так на ней помешался, потому что она беззаветно его любила и поддерживала там, где не подставил бы плечо Оби-Ван. Стоило ей сказать, что поддержки больше не будет, Скайуокер обезумел от ярости и задушил её, беременную, Силой, — он ухмыльнулся в ответ на ужас, отразившийся у Анакина на лице. — Какая нежная, глубокая любовь, правда?

— Врёшь, — выдохнул Анакин, но он чувствовал, что Вейдер говорит правду, по крайней мере, свою извращённую версию.

Вейдер хохотнул.  
— Знаешь же, что нет. Так что мой тебе совет: избавь себя от излишних переживаний и трахни своего дорогого учителя. С Кеноби переживаний тоже не оберёшься, но хотя бы сможешь заткнуть ему рот членом, когда он снова начнёт нудеть о Кодексе Джедаев. Мы же оба знаем, что ты мечтал об этом с двенадцати лет.

Чувствуя, как горит лицо, Анакин выдавил:  
— Да пошёл ты. Ничего ты не знаешь.

Золотые глаза смеялись.  
— Я, может, и не Скайуокер, но у меня все его воспоминания. Помню, каково было: гормоны бушуют, учитель досаждает — и своей красотой в том числе, так что хочется заткнуть его членом. Ты ж ладонь в кровь стирал, представляя, как толкаешься членом ему в горло, да так глубоко, что он ещё не скоро прочёл бы тебе очередную лекцию.

— Временное увлечение, — отрезал Анакин. — Всё давным-давно прошло. Я люблю Падме, а к учителю питаю только уважение.

— Тогда ты не будешь против, если я прихвачу с собой твоего Кеноби, когда буду возвращаться, — если не сумею спасти своего…

Позже Анакин и не вспомнит, как это случилось. Запомнится один только гнев, очень похожий на тот, что охватил его, когда он резал таскенов. Анакин пришёл в себя, только когда увидел, как Вейдер силится вдохнуть на полу.

Поражённый, он перестал стискивать ему горло Силой и отшатнулся, дыша столь же прерывисто, как и Вейдер, и глядя на него круглыми глазами.

Вейдер поднял на него глаза и засмеялся.  
— Ну и ну. Какой ты примерный джедай, Скайуокер. Меня и простое «нет» устроило бы.

— Ты это нарочно, — прорычал Анакин, стараясь — и безрезультатно — овладеть собой. Переживаний нет, есть только покой. Страсти нет, есть только безмятежность. Хаоса нет, есть только гармония.

Кодекс Джедаев никогда не казался большей нелепицей.

Вейдер пожал плечами, поднялся на ноги.  
— Я, конечно, мог тебя остановить. Ты мне не ровня. Стало любопытно, как далеко ты зайдёшь.

Анакин стиснул руку в кулак. Так и подмывало засветить им Вейдеру в лицо.

Тот направился к двери.

Но, положив ладонь на ручку, остановился.  
— Если не хочешь, чтобы я забрал твоего Кеноби, достанешь мне тот голокрон.

Анакин рассмеялся.  
— За идиота принимаешь? Тебе не нужен мой Оби-Ван. Ты хочешь спасти своего. Потому что иначе будет совсем не то. Любимых нельзя так легко заменить.

Костяшки пальцев, лежащие на ручке, побелели.  
— Не думай, будто знаешь, что я чувствую. Кеноби моя игрушка, только и всего. Я император Галактической Империи. Никакой привязанности к этому джедаю у меня нет. 

Анакин фыркнул.  
— А я думал, только джедаи нездорово подавляют собственные чувства.

Ярость Вейдера наполнила комнату словно тлеющий костёр. Анакин положил ладонь на меч, окинул напряжённую спину двойника настороженным взглядом. 

Но Вейдер открыл дверь и вышел, и забрал весь свой гнев с собой.

Анакин выдохнул.

Он сел на кровать и запретил себе думать обо всём, что сказал ему Вейдер.

Тот лишь хочет заморочить ему голову. Анакин любит своего ангела. И вовсе не использует её как источник беззаветного одобрения и любви. Он в жизни не причинит ей боль.

Вейдер, чтоб его, ошибался. Да и смешно прислушиваться к советам человека, который настолько далеко задвинул чувства, что даже не знает, что творится в собственной душе — и так глубоко увяз в самообмане, что даже почти грустно.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Глава от лица Вейдера.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Предупреждения: рейтинг фика сменился на NC-17, Вейдер ублюдочно себя ведёт.

Он вылетел из каюты Скайуокера таким взбешённым, что едва не разнёс всё на пути. Он тяжело дышал и пытался — но без особого толка — обуздать свой гнев. 

— Перестал бы ты уже настраивать их против себя. 

Вейдер пронзил злым взглядом своё наказание и подошёл ближе. Он угрожающе навис над бывшим учителем и разозлился ещё больше, когда встретил спокойный взгляд проклятущих серо-голубых глаз.

— А всё ты виноват, — вспылил он, намотал волосы Кеноби на кулак и вздёрнул его на ноги. 

Кеноби бесстрастно смотрел на него таким невозмутимым взглядом, что захотелось его встряхнуть. Вейдер и встряхнул, а потом нахмурился, когда ощутил хрупкость чужого тела. 

Да чтоб его! Уже и не помучишь без риска сломать ослабевшее тело.

— Я виноват? — переспросил Кеноби. — Если память мне не изменяет, не я предложил отправиться в другое измерение ради такой пустяковой причины, Дарт.

Вейдер прожигал его взглядом и не сумел загасить вспышку раздражения от ненавистного обращения, к которому так и не привык за три с половиной года. Но Кеноби отказывался звать его истинным именем — Вейдер. Обращение «Дарт» только раздражало. Хотя и не больше, чем другое имя, что порой против воли срывалось с губ Кеноби, когда тот кончал у него на члене. 

«Анакин».

Доводило до белого каления каждый раз.

— Я Лорд Ситхов Вейдер, — процедил он сквозь зубы. — Я здесь с одной только целью: доказать, что могу одолеть даже смерть, — обиженно прозвучавшие слова разъярили ещё сильнее. А всё Скайуокер виноват. 

Кеноби хватило наглости напустить на себя скучающий вид. 

Вейдер с рычанием смял его губы своими и жадно скользнул языком ему в рот. Сила, как же он его ненавидит: и вызывающий привыкание рот, и непоколебимые джедайские принципы. Кеноби вынуждал проявлять худшие стороны натуры: ту его частицу, что решила, вопреки голосу разума, сохранить Кеноби жизнь и убить Сидиуса, когда господин приказал расправиться с бывшим учителем.

Почему он так поступил, он и сам до сих пор не знал. Хоть он и планировал убить своего господина, время выбрал неподходящее. Ему ещё многое предстояло перенять у нового учителя, но Кеноби вынудил поторопиться.

А сам просто стоял, безоружный и измученный, но спокойный и бесстрашный перед лицом верной смерти — явно готовый «слиться с Силой». Чем взбесил невероятно. Так что Вейдер убил Сидиуса и сохранил Кеноби жизнь — просто ему назло. И назло же собирался восстановить быстро слабеющее тело. Никто не отнимет то, что принадлежит ему, — даже сама смерть.

Он приник к губам Кеноби с ещё большей страстью, не в силах поцеловать достаточно глубоко, и досада его нарастала. Вейдер зарычал и разорвал Кеноби тунику.

— Не надо, — прерывисто сказал тот, стараясь не дать Вейдеру снять с себя остатки одежды. — Они же в любую секунду могут вернуться.

«Плевать. Хочу тебя прямо сейчас и возьму».

— Не вернутся, — откликнулся Вейдер, прихватывая губами светлую кожу и оставляя на шее ярко-красные отметины. — Другой Кеноби медитирует в кабине пилотов. Скайуокер киснет у себя в каюте. Хотя разницы никакой. Даже будь они здесь, я бы всё равно тебя трахнул, и ты бы мне позволил, потому что ты мой, учитель.

Кеноби под ним задрожал. Он всё ещё слабо противился Вейдеру, но сил его оттолкнуть недоставало, не в таком хрупком состоянии. Когда Вейдер раздвинул полы его туники, то обнаружил, что Кеноби уже наполовину возбуждён. Знание, что тот хочет его вопреки всему, каждый раз приносило яростное удовлетворение.

Вейдер охватил настоящей рукой член Кеноби и пару раз провёл по нему ладонью, чтобы возбудить полностью. Кеноби еле слышно застонал, глаза его затянуло поволокой. В глазах этих отражалась ненависть к самому себе, но тут уж ничего не поделаешь. Кеноби напрочь забывал про джедайскую мораль, только когда Вейдер насаживал его на член.

Это можно устроить.

Вейдер подтолкнул Кеноби к столу и посадил его туда, раздвинул ему ноги бёдрами. Он жадно воззрился на лежащего под ним. Любоваться было чем: вспыхнувшее лицо, искусанные до красноты губы, алые отметины на светлой шее, налитой член, гордо торчащий меж обнажённых бёдер.

— Вы только посмотрите на него, — проговорил Вейдер, сформировал из сгустка Силы палец и протолкнул его в Кеноби. И задвигал им, глядя, как туманит удовольствие серо-голубые глаза. — Что бы сказали члены Совета, увидь они тебя сейчас? Великий мастер-джедай Оби-Ван Кеноби, низведён до того, чтобы услаждать меня, и сам блаженствует? А, ну да: как им тебя увидеть, они же все мертвы.

Кеноби не без труда сфокусировал взгляд на нём, пока Вейдер готовил его Силой к члену.  
— Ты совсем потерялся в иллюзиях, если думаешь, что мне это нравится.

Вейдер рассмеялся.  
— Не нравится, значит? Твой возбуждённый член говорит об обратном. — Он коснулся простаты пальцами Силы, и Кеноби надломленно застонал, а глаза его снова заволокла пелена.

Больше Вейдер ждать не мог. Он расстегнул собственные штаны, вынул из кармана тюбик смазки и щедро нанёс её себе на член. Старался он не ради Кеноби. А ради себя: трахаться насухо удовольствия мало. 

Он толкнулся в Кеноби одним сильным, длинным рывком. Кеноби застонал, тело его напряглось, но член по-прежнему возбуждённо прижимался к животу Вейдера.   
— Тебе нравится, — рыкнул он, жадно глядя, как лицо Кеноби расслабилось от наслаждения. — Нравится, когда в тебе мой член. Отрицай, сколько хочешь, тело твоё не лжёт. 

Кеноби зажмурился и промолчал.

Хохотнув, Вейдер задвигался, с силой врываясь в такое нежное, узкое нутро. Поистине нет удовольствия острее, чем трахать бывшего учителя, чувствовать, как сплетаются их тела и отражения в Силе в обоюдном наслаждении. Кеноби под ним тяжело дышал и явно старался замереть и не издавать ни звука — без особого успеха. Стоны по-прежнему срывались с губ, когда Вейдер задевал простату именно так, как нужно. Совсем скоро Кеноби уже не мог себя сдерживать и задвигался, подаваясь навстречу каждому толчку, как заправская потаскушка, что всё это время подавляла свои истинные желания.

— Интересно, всегда ли тебе так страстно хотелось члена, — процедил Вейдер сквозь стиснутые зубы, с силой в него вколачиваясь. — Может, днём ты притворялся безупречным джедаем, а потом тебя трахали случайные любовники?

Мысль вывела его из себя, и Вейдер куснул Кеноби в плечо, крепче прижал его к себе и резче вошёл в него, и ещё, и ещё раз.  
— Мой, мой, мой…

Кеноби с криком кончил, дрожа в его объятиях, и прошептал:  
— Анакин.

Вейдера точно ударили кулаком под дых, и он зарычал, загнал член в Кеноби ещё пару раз и излился у него глубоко внутри.

Он отпихнул Кеноби и отошёл на шаг, как обычно, вне себя от ярости и в полном смятении чувств. Он заподозрил бы, что Кеноби намеренно зовёт его так с целью лишить самообладания, не чувствуй он, что имя растревожило обоих.

— Оденься, — буркнул он, не глядя на Кеноби. — А то вид, как у дешёвой шлюхи.

Не в силах больше находиться рядом с Кеноби, он застегнул штаны и зашагал к мостику — точнее, к кабине пилотов, настолько маленьким был корабль.

Более молодой Кеноби, чьи глаза не настолько переполняла боль, сидел в кресле пилота и медитировал. Он распахнул глаза, стоило только войти.

— Совет связался с тобой? — отрывисто спросил Вейдер. 

— Ещё нет, — ответил джедай, и на лице его медленно проступила краска. Наверняка ощутил запах секса, что всё ещё шёл от Вейдера, и смутился.

Вейдер ухмыльнулся и развернулся, чтобы выйти, как его остановило тихое:

— Анакин.

Он застыл, стиснул ладонь в кулак.  
– Меня зовут не так.

— Зачем делать вид, будто Анакин умер? — тихо спросил его Кеноби. — Будь это правдой, моего двойника не оставили бы в живых.

— Брось-ка ты болтать, джедай, если инстинкт самосохранения не совсем утрачен, — огрызнулся Вейдер.

— Или легче притвориться совершенно другим человеком, чтобы не пришлось разгребать всё то, что ты натворил?

Вейдер буравил взглядом стену.  
— Позволь мне тоже задать тебе вопрос. Как долго ты похотливо засматривался на своего падавана, а? С тех пор, как ему исполнилось шестнадцать? Пятнадцать? Ты мерзкий, жалкий старикашка, которого никто не хочет. Никто никогда тебя не выбирал. Ни учитель, ни падаван. Будь у Скайуокера наставник получше, более сведущий, он бы не переметнулся.

Кеноби в ответ не сказал ни слова. Да и незачем. Вейдер чувствовал его боль и стыд, словно те принадлежали ему самому.

Он вышел из кабины и постарался не обращать внимания на то, как не по себе ему стало. Возможно, он проявил излишнее жестокосердие, но джедай, чтоб ему провалиться, заслужил такое обращение. Как смеет он намекать, что…

Он едва не врезался в Скайуокера.

— Что ты сделал с моим учителем? — прорычал тот и толкнул его.

Вейдер пожал плечами.  
— Я сказал ему правду.

Бросив на него последний испепеляющий взгляд, Скайуокер прошагал в кабину и захлопнул дверь.

Вейдер помедлил, невольно заинтригованный. Вроде бы его собственная связь… связь Скайуокера с учителем была не настолько сильна, чтобы чувствовать переживания друг друга на таком расстоянии. Кеноби всегда держал безукоризненные щиты и по большей части перекрывал ученическую связь. Когда Скайуокер женился на Амидале, необходимость в секретности заставила и его заблокировать связь. В результате узы, которые они делили годами, почти сошли на нет, когда Скайуокер переметнулся, — возможно, одна из главных причин, почему падение вообще произошло.

Довольно любопытно, что узы между этим Кеноби и Скайуокером настолько прочны, и Вейдер впервые спросил себя: неизбежно ли падение на Тёмную Сторону каждого Анакина Скайуокера? 

Мысль разозлила, он и сам не знал, почему.

А потом масла в огонь подлило ещё и то, что на смену боли Кеноби пришло нежное умиротворение и любовь, когда его отражение в Силе слилось с отражением Скайуокера.

Чувствуя, как внутри всё завязалось узлом, Вейдер зашагал прочь.


	7. Chapter 7

Умом Оби-Ван понимал, что Вейдер просто огрызнулся, пытаясь ранить в ответ. Как опытный Переговорщик, он хорошо знал подобную защитную реакцию. Но рациональное объяснение ничего не меняло. Слова Вейдера всё равно причинили боль. Когда его сокровенные сомнения высказал кто-то с лицом Анакина — Анакин из другого мира, слова нанесли глубочайшую рану.

Да, Вейдер хотел его задеть, но это вовсе не значит, что он солгал. И разве он не прав? Оби-Ван и сам только-только перестал быть падаваном, когда взял Анакина в ученики. В лучшем случае ему не хватало опыта, а в худшем он и вовсе не годился на роль наставника. Оби-Ван понятия не имел, как управиться со своенравным падаваном, который и впрямь был слишком взрослым, чтобы идти в джедаи. Более опытный и мудрый наставник, вне всяких сомнений, обучил бы Анакина гораздо лучше. Если ясноглазый, добрый падаван стал Лордом Ситхов, который совершил бесчисленные преступления, в этом, несомненно, виноват Оби-Ван и никто другой.

Может, он был чересчур снисходителен? Чересчур строг? Нежен? Отстранён? Оби-Ван не знал. С Анакином в подобном никогда нельзя быть уверенным.

Когда тот был младше, само собой вышло, что Оби-Ван окружил его заботой и безмерно гордился его достижениями, но когда Анакин превратился в юношу, Оби-Ван постарался отдалиться, сознавая, насколько неуместной стала привязанность к падавану. Перемена произошла не в мгновение ока. Он и не заметил, как очаровательный мальчуган, которого он знал когда-то, превратился в красивого мужчину, пока не поймал себя на том, что таращится на Анакина, занятого тренировкой. И таращится так, как ни один учитель не должен смотреть на падавана семнадцати лет от роду.

Он смирился с тем, что Анакин его привлекает… с большим трудом. Он выпускал чувства в Силу, но это не помогало — они возвращались, как только он видел Анакина снова. Бесконечные часы, проведённые в медитации, тоже мало помогли. Сила удручающе помалкивала, будущее казалось неясным и неопределённым. Оби-Ван даже подумывал отдать Анакина другому наставнику, но он знал, что падаван не поймёт, и подобная просьба глубоко его ранит. Так что Оби-Ван не стал ничего предпринимать и просто пытался подавить непрошенные желания, сам себе внушая отвращение.

Вейдер назвал его извращенцем и оказался прав. Оби-Ван должен был стать для Анакина братом или наставником, а не подмечать широкие плечи, волевой подбородок или силу рук. Он не должен был замечать, как отражается свет в золотисто-каштановых прядях или как прекрасно Анакин выглядит, когда орудует мечом.

Недостойно это. Он и впрямь мерзкий, жалкий старикашка, который похотливо засматривается на бывшего падавана — занятого, женатого человека.

— Что бы он тебе ни сказал, это всё неправда, — произнёс вошедший в кабину Анакин.

Оби-Ван поспешно восстановил щиты — хотя бы попытался. Те представляли собой жалкое зрелище: маломальское спокойствие, принесённое медитацией, испарилось после визита Вейдера.

— Он не сказал мне ничего нового, — ответил Оби-Ван и постарался заблокировать связь. Чудовищно, что он позволил Анакину уловить своё смятение на таком большом расстоянии; подобная чуткость говорила лучше всяких слов, насколько тревожно сильны теперь их узы. 

— Чушь собачья, да ты и сам знаешь, — отозвался Анакин, подошёл ближе и встал перед сидящим Оби-Ваном на колени, чтобы заглянуть ему в глаза.  
— Что он тебе сказал, учитель? Что ты настолько расстроился.

Сфокусироваться, когда Анакин так близко, удавалось с невероятным трудом. И стало совсем тяжко, когда тот крепко обнял его отражение в Силе своим, обволакивая страстным желанием защитить, нежностью и неким другим чувством, которое Оби-Ван не решался назвать, но оно чудесным образом уняло боль, вызванную словами Вейдера. Возможно, тот и впрямь какой-то Анакин, но с ним сейчас его собственный, и он не питает к нему ненависти, не считает его неудачником. 

Он всё равно тебя возненавидит, если узнает про твоё извращённое влечение к нему, произнёс голос на задворках сознания. 

Оби-Ван сглотнул.  
— Он сказал мне, будь я лучшим учителем, более сведущим, он бы не переметнулся. 

Анакин стиснул зубы, гнев волнами расходился от него.  
— Да я его убью! Враньё это всё, учитель. 

Оби-Ван покачал головой с печальной улыбкой.  
— Я знаю, ты считаешь меня хорошим учителем, но доказательство, что это не так, у нас прямо перед глазами. 

Анакин фыркнул.  
— Если он… я… оказался слишком глуп, чтобы переметнулся, о твоих учительских способностях это ничего не говорит. Душу ты не исцелишь, а в моей… не так уж много света. — Он улыбнулся. — Не смотри на меня так. Знаешь же, что я прав. Никогда я не был особенно хорошим человеком. И эгоизма хоть отбавляй, и высокомерия, и… 

— Это не так… 

— Нет, послушай, — перебил его Анакин, взял Оби-Вана за руку и сжал, неотрывно на него глядя. Он грустно улыбнулся. — Ребёнком я был настоящим кошмаром, и ты медаль заслужил за то, что со мной возился все эти годы. — Он скорчил гримасу. — Да, я пару раз говорил тебе, что хотел в наставники мастера Квай-Гона вместо тебя, но ты же знаешь, что я это от злости с целью разозлить и тебя тоже? 

Оби-Ван отвёл взгляд.  
— Я догадывался, но…

— Да никогда я так не думал! — фыркнул Анакин. — Глупый, избалованный мальчишка, который отчаянно искал твоего внимания. Я никогда не хотел другого учителя. — Анакин ухмыльнулся. — Остальные мои ровесники с ума от зависти сходили, что у меня самый молодой, самый добрый учитель в Храме. Когда мы были подростками, ты считался самым фапабельным среди всех наставников. 

Оби-Ван чуть не задохнулся.  
— Что? 

Анакин широко улыбнулся.  
— Которому все хотят вдуть.

— Да знаю я, что это значит, — ответил Оби-Ван, стараясь не уронить своего достоинства. — Я ведь тоже когда-то был падаваном. Тем не менее, кем бы там меня ни считали… Это вовсе не значит, что я был тебе хорошим учителем.

Анакин запыхтел.  
— Почему ты вообще слушаешь, что говорит Вейдер? Я в жизни не встречал человека, настолько подавившего собственные чувства, а ведь я знаю Мейса Винду.

— Анакин, — со вздохом одёрнул его Оби-Ван. — Не настолько уж Вейдер и подавил свои переживания. По крайней мере проявлять их он не стеснялся.

— Гнев — может быть, но Сила его упаси признать хоть что-то, отдалённо похожее на привязанность. — Анакин безрадостно засмеялся. — Кто бы мог подумать, что я наконец овладею хвалёным джедайским хладнокровием, когда стану ситхом.

Оби-Ван слабо улыбнулся. Он смотрел, как Анакин рассеянно играет с его рукой, и подмечал разительный контраст, который составляли длинные загорелые пальцы с его собственными.  
— Думаешь, он привязан к моему двойнику?

Анакин фыркнул.  
— Шляпу съем, если нет.

— У тебя же нет шляпы.

— Могу купить, как раз для такого случая.

Они улыбнулись друг другу, а потом Анакин снова посерьёзнел.  
— Обещаю тебе, учитель, я никогда не предам твои наставления. Никогда не стану ситхом.

Оби-Ван едва не улыбнулся снова. Упрямство Анакина всегда вызывало в нём нежность.  
— Пообещать такое нельзя, — тихо сказал он. — Намерения Вейдера вначале тоже были добрыми. Он хотел спасти жену. Вдруг это повторится? Вдруг перед тобой возникнет выбор: спасти Сенатора Амидалу или пасть на Тёмную Сторону? Что бы ты выбрал?

Анакин опустил глаза.  
— Я бы спас её, не переходя на Тёмную Сторону, — хмурясь, ответил он.

На этот раз Оби-Ван не сумел удержать улыбку. Анакин никогда не изменится.  
— Вейдер, наверное, тоже так думал, пока не стало слишком поздно.

Анакин покачал головой, сжал ему руку. Он переплёл свои пальцы с его, с удивлением осознал вдруг Оби-Ван, опустив глаза на их соединённые руки. И от взгляда на них он…

Оборвав эту мысль, Оби-Ван снова посмотрел Анакину в лицо.

— Поверь мне, — сказал тот, проникновенно на него глядя. — Я же вижу, учитель, сколько боли причиняет тебе Вейдер одним своим существованием. Обещаю, я никогда им не стану. — Он поднёс их руки к губам и легко поцеловал Оби-Вану костяшки, прижался к его руке лицом. — Падме моя жена, и я её обожаю, но я никогда, никогда не сделаю тебе больно. Не знаю, как Палпатин убедил Вейдера, что Оби-Ван ему враг, но тут этого ещё не случилось и уже никогда не произойдёт. — Он посмотрел Оби-Вану в глаза. — Я очень люблю Падме, но ты мне дороже всех на свете, учитель.

Оби-Ван облизал пересохшие губы, и сердце его переполнилось нежностью и весьма неджедайским восторгом. Пришлось напомнить себе, что Анакин любит его как брата или, быть может, как отца.

Но как убедить себя, когда Анакин благоговейно целует ему пальцы, и прикосновение губ пробуждает трепет желания во всём теле?

Когда Анакин поцеловал нежную кожу запястья, Оби-Ван снова возблагодарил Силу за просторные джедайские робы.

Кашлянув, он отнял руку и положил её на колени.  
— Я не буду читать тебе нотации о том, как опасны привязанности, поскольку ты вряд ли останешься джедаем надолго, — произнёс он, стараясь, чтобы не дрожал голос. — Но я надеюсь… Надеюсь, когда ты оставишь Орден, то всё равно сможешь находить для меня время, когда мы оба будем на Корусанте. — Полный разрыв был бы гораздо благоразумнее, но на него, к несчастью, не хватило бы сил. Одна мысль о жизни без Анакина… угнетала. Хотя бы изредка видеть его… уже счастье. 

Тот покачал головой, и у Оби-Вана на секунду сжалось сердце.

— Нет, — возразил Анакин с широкой улыбкой. — Так легко ты от меня не избавишься. Я остаюсь в Ордене.

— Анакин…

— Совет не заставит меня уйти. Я кое-что придумал.

Оби-Ван сухо усмехнулся.  
— Придумал? Мне уже страшно.

Схватившись за сердце в притворно-обиженном жесте, Анакин сверкнул улыбкой в ответ.  
— Увидишь. Всё под контролем, не переживай. Они не заберут тебя у меня.

Оби-Ван устало на него посмотрел.  
— Пожалуйста, скажи мне, что ты остаёшься в Ордене, потому что искренне хочешь быть джедаем, а не ради своего старого учителя.

Анакин подозрительно отвёл взгляд в сторону. 

— Анакин, — укорил его Оби-Ван. 

Анакин вздохнул, провёл рукой по волосам.  
— Ты же знаешь, я не согласен со многим, на чём настаивает Орден. Совет — сборище высокомерных лицемеров. Я хочу в него попасть, чтобы изменить Орден к лучшему. Так что да, я хочу быть джедаем. 

— Я чувствую «но», — сказал Оби-Ван. 

— Ну, если честно… — у Анакина на лице заиграли желваки, а потом он снова посмотрел Оби-Вану в глаза. — Ты — это главное, что держит меня в Ордене, учитель. Иногда Совет бесит так, что хочется бросить всё и уйти, но потом я думаю о тебе и остаюсь. Они уже забрали маму. И возможность открыто выражать любовь к жене. Тебя я забрать не позволю.

— Это всё влияние Палпатина, — отозвался Оби-Ван, более чем взбудораженный этими откровениями.— Анакин, ты разве не понимаешь, как здорово этот человек повлиял на твоё мнение о Совете? Он же ситх.

Анакин помрачнел.  
— Может, и так, но ты же не будешь спорить, что джедаи позабыли свои обычаи? Не говоря уж о том, что их взгляды на привязанность это полный бред. Я хочу быть джедаем, но не желаю притворяться, что не привязан к Падме или к тебе. Ведь привязан же. Вот почему мы такая хорошая команда, ты и я — потому что мы дорожим друг другом. — Он прикусил губу, слегка покраснел. — По крайней мере я надеюсь, что я тебе тоже дорог, учитель.

От этих сомнений сердце Оби-Вана в страхе сжалось, когда он понял, как близко подобрался Палпатин к тому, чтобы отравить душу Анакина ложью и манипулированием. И думать страшно, что бы случилось, не появись здесь и сейчас их двойники. Теперь Оби-Ван видел, как Палпатин настроил Вейдера против Ордена — и проникся жалостью и сочувствием к другому Анакину. Ведь Вейдер всё же был им — Анакином, которого ужасно запутал и столкнул на Тёмную Сторону тот, кто считался другом. В Вейдера через пару лет превратился бы и его Анакин, не послужи появление двойников тревожным сигналом.

Теперь стало очевидно, что под воздействием Палпатина Анакин усомнился и в Ордене, и в верности Оби-Вана, и в степени его привязанности к нему. Ничем другим не объяснить, как его верный падаван пошёл против него.

— Конечно, ты дорог мне, сердце моё, — сказал Оби-Ван, и от всех сожалений у него сжалось в груди. — Ты… Ты тоже мне дороже всех на свете, — он вытолкнул слова из горла, тяжесть запретных признаний осела на языке, но оно того стоило, когда Анакин просиял, голубые глаза его ярко блеснули, а связь запульсировала потрясённым ликованием.

Анакин бросился к нему и, взяв лицо Оби-Вана в ладони, прижался к его лбу своим.  
— Спасибо тебе, учитель. Спасибо за эти слова. Я тебя не подведу, обещаю. — Анакин потёрся о него носом, дыхание их смешалось. — Я никому не позволю нас разлучить, — горячо прошептал он. — Ты всегда будешь моим, учитель. — Он поцеловал Оби-Вана в уголок губ, чем сорвал с них потрясённый вздох. Анакин поцеловал его в другой уголок. — Учитель, я…

Трель комлинка была всё равно что ушат ледяной воды.

Оби-Ван отпрыгнул от Анакина, лицо его неприятно горело. Пришлось пару раз глубоко вздохнуть, чтобы успокоить сорванное дыхание и дрожащие руки, прежде чем он ответил на звонок.

Совет, наверное. Нужно сохранять спокойствие, будто ничего не случилось. 

Так ведь оно и есть.


	8. Chapter 8

Оби-Ван Кеноби или попросту Бен неспешно пил чай, старательно не замечая напряжение в комнате. Жизнь с Вейдером и его постоянные, зачастую резкие перепады настроения научили тщательно выбирать, когда спорить. Порой лучше держать рот на замке и просто наблюдать.

Пригубив напиток, Бен слегка сморщил нос. Даже как-то неловко признаваться в пристрастии к редкому Зирокианскому чаю, который он пил в Имперском Дворце. Вейдер чай не любил, но обожал любыми способами показывать свою власть — само собой разумеется, что во дворце имелся только самый лучший чай во всей Империи. Асока, конечно, заявила, что Вейдер приказал доставить чай исключительно ради Бена, но тот фыркнул и посоветовал не повторять подобные глупости при Вейдере.

Естественно, этот чай имперскому и в подмётки не годился, но он возвращал хорошие воспоминания. Бен улыбнулся краешком губ — он раньше всё время пил этот чай, когда путешествовал на корабле Анакина. Словно в другой жизни.

Возможно, так оно и было, потому что он уже другой человек, да и Анакин давно умер.

— Я на такое не соглашусь, — сказал Вейдер. — За идиота принимаете?

Бен взглянул в его разгневанное лицо, а потом перевёл взгляд на двух джедаев. Смотреть на Анакина было… больно, и он сфокусировался на двойнике.

Оби-Ван скрестил руки на груди.  
— Боюсь, это даже не обсуждается, — ответил он, глядя на Вейдера со странным выражением лица. Точно ему… неловко?

В такие моменты Бен тосковал по Силе отчаяннее всего. Он и не подозревал, как часто полагался на Силу в умении читать людей, пока у него не отняли эту способность. Хотя тут всё гораздо проще, он же знал Оби-Вана почти так же хорошо, как самого себя. Почти, потому что Бену не удавалось наладить связь со своим более молодым двойником, который ещё не пережил невыносимую утрату, скорбь и боль, что навсегда запятнали душу Бена. Эту его версию ещё ничто не испортило. 

Как же ему повезло. 

Бен задвинул горькую мысль в глубину сознания. Да, не очень здоровое решение, но он не до конца овладел искусством справляться с переживаниями, когда не мог их выпустить в Силу.

— Совет отдаст тебе то, что ты просишь, если согласишься на единственное условие, — сказал другой Оби-Ван, глядя на Вейдера. — Мне кажется, справедливо.

Вейдер усмехнулся.  
— Справедливо? Что справедливого в том, чтобы надеть на меня ошейник, блокирующий Силу? Ждёте, что я отправлюсь в Храм Джедаев безоружным и беззащитным?

Оценив иронию, Бен поднял брови.

От Вейдера не укрылась попытка сыронизировать, как и всё, что касалось Бена. Бросив на него злобный взгляд, он развернулся обратно к джедаям.  
— Это ловушка.

— Нет никакой ловушки, — вспылил Анакин, и Бен неохотно перевёл взгляд на него. В отличие от бывшего учителя, сам Анакин читался не в пример легче: голубые глаза его обжигали Вейдера ненавистью и гневом. — Благодарным надо быть, что вообще разрешили. Или ты думал, джедаи пустят в Храм к безвинным юнлингам вооружённого Лорда Ситхов?

Бена передёрнуло.

— Не говоря уже о том, что ошейник не даст Сидиусу засечь тебя, — добавил Оби-Ван и, стараясь успокоить, положил ладонь Анакину на плечо. Гневное напряжение испарилось без следа. Анакин взглянул на учителя, и лицо его смягчилось.

Бена пронзила боль. Его Анакин тоже смотрел на него с подобной преданностью, когда-то давным-давно. После задания, где пришлось изображать Рако Хардина, его отношения с Анакином бесповоротно изменились. Бывший падаван так и не простил ему этот обман, эту боль, что Бен причинил своей якобы смертью. Дружбу они до известной степени восстановили, но безоговорочное доверие и преданность, что он видел сейчас в глазах Анакина, ушли навсегда.

Оглядываясь назад, Бен понимал, что тот эпизод стал поворотным пунктом, главной его ошибкой, которая в конце концов позволила Палпатину захватить Анакина. Будь Оби-Ван твёрже с Советом и откажись изображать Рако Хардина, Анакин доверил бы ему свои страхи — и скорее всего не переметнулся бы. Столько жизней утрачено из-за ошибки Бена.

Но что толку сейчас об этом думать.

Что есть, то есть.

Бен перевёл взгляд с Анакина на Вейдера. Золотые глаза недоверчиво щурились, но Бен хорошо его знал и видел, что он подумывает о согласии.

— Ладно, — ответил Вейдер наконец. — Но меч оставлю.

Анакин презрительно фыркнул и окинул меч Вейдера неприязненным взглядом. У него самого на поясе висело совсем другое оружие. Бен точно не знал, куда Вейдер дел свой старый меч, — тот всё ещё находился у него после Мустафара, но в какой-то момент между их поединком и убийством Сидиуса Вейдер сделал себе ещё один меч, с кроваво-красным кристаллом.

Бен настолько привык к нему, что прежнее оружие Анакина вывело его из равновесия. Что же это говорит о нём самом, интересно?

Справедливости ради, в этой поездке его выводило из равновесия всё.

Может, он просто стареет.

— Так и быть, — уступил двойник. — Пойду возьму курс на Корусант. — И он исчез в кабине пилотов.

Анакин с ним не пошёл. Он приблизился к Вейдеру, пока они не встали лицом к лицу, и вперил в него свирепый взгляд. Заговорил он, однако, обманчиво спокойным тоном:  
— Если скажешь учителю что-нибудь обидное — если ранишь его снова, я тебя убью. Ясно?

Золотые глаза полыхнули той же ненавистью в ответ.  
— Думаешь, что можешь мне угрожать? Да рядом со мной ты никто. 

Бен нахмурился, встревоженный их взаимной враждебностью. Такой осязаемой, что он чувствовал её даже без Силы. Ненависть Анакина к Вейдеру понять ещё можно: он же воплощение всего, во что Анакин не хочет превращаться, не говоря уже о постоянных грубостях. Неприязнь же Вейдера к Анакину понять не совсем удавалось. Тут ждёшь скорее презрения, чем ненависти.

Бен чуть слышно кашлянул и надел на лицо бесстрастную маску, когда и джедай, и ситх разом повернулись к нему. Сходство между ними развеселило бы, не внуши оно сильную тревогу. 

— Применять насилие нет нужды, — мягко произнёс Бен и отхлебнул свой чай. — Вам обоим лучше поберечь силы для Сидиуса. Кстати, Анакин, я уверен, мой двойник оценит, если купишь ему чай получше.

Анакин слегка смутился. А Вейдер… самодовольно приосанился?

Бен нахмурился и в первый раз спросил себя, уж не права ли Асока насчёт чая.

Он окинул Вейдера долгим, задумчивым взглядом. Он всегда отмахивался от утверждений Асоки, что Анакин ещё жив — в глубине этой тёмной души.

«Мальчик, которого обучил ты, исчез. Поглотил его Дарт Вейдер».

Сколько бы боли это ни приносило, Оби-Ван соглашался с выводом магистра Йоды, что Анакина больше нет. Его падаван никогда бы не убил юнлингов, братьев и сестёр, не подчини его своей воле Вейдер. Это он виноват, не Анакин. Асока лишь печально улыбалась и качала головой всякий раз, так что часто эту тему они не поднимали. Она придерживалась своего мнения, он своего. Надо признать, что упрямства не занимать им обоим.

«Если Скайгая и впрямь больше нет, Вейдер бы к тебе так не относился».

Бен с ней не соглашался.

И дело не в наивности или слепоте. Он прекрасно сознавал, что кое-какое влияние на Вейдера всё-таки имеет — если на Лорда Ситхов вообще можно повлиять. Только Бену удавалось отговорить Вейдера от совершенно бессмысленных и жестоких поступков. Только у него имелся неограниченный доступ к Люку и Лее. Только ему сходили с рук ироничные замечания. Даже Асока остерегалась.

Но Бен всегда думал, это всё потому, что он у Вейдера любимая игрушка, трофей, доказательство победы над джедаями, а не потому, что уцелела часть души Анакина, которая всё ещё дорожила старым учителем.

Но…

Пришлось признать, что для Лорда Ситхов странно покупать необычайно редкий, дорогой чай с одной только целью — порадовать свой трофей.

— Что? — буркнул Вейдер. — Что ты так смотришь на меня, Кеноби? 

Бен задумчиво погладил бороду. Нужны… ещё доказательства, прежде чем он хотя бы задумается, а не права ли всё-таки Асока.

— Мне что-то нехорошо, — сказал Бен. — Можно, я прилягу у тебя в каюте, Анакин?

— Конечно, — озабоченно сдвинув брови, ответил тот и приблизился к Бену на шаг. — Может, помочь тебе ещё чем-нибудь?

— У тебя есть свой собственный Кеноби, — отрезал Вейдер, отпихнув Анакина в сторону, и дёрнул Бена к себе поближе. — Этот мой.

Бен слегка покачал головой. Ревность ничего не значит. Ситхи от природы собственники. Вейдер и к детям своим ревниво относился, хоть и не впадал в такую крайность, как с Беном.

Конечно, нужно ещё учесть, что Бен единственный, с кем Вейдер делил постель. Это всегда немного обескураживало. Вейдер мог получить красивейших людей Империи, возникни у него такое желание. Даже силу бы применять не пришлось. Как император, он снискал популярность у своих подданных и гораздо большую, чем та, которой пользовался Палпатин за недолгое время своего правления. Даже забавно, что популярность Анакина как Героя Без Страха помогла Вейдеру установить Империю. Его узнавали. Ему доверяли. Боялись, конечно, тоже, но мало кто его по-настоящему ненавидел. Когда Бен сумел поговорить с Бейлом Органой, тот рассказал, что даже повстанцы все перевелись, народ по большому счёту принял Вейдера как Императора.

«Повезло ему, что он такой молодой и красивый, — с цинизмом сказал тогда Бейл. — Да ещё и вдовец с двумя очаровательными детьми. Весьма душещипательная история. Люди ею заслушиваются и закрывают глаза на зверства, которые он совершил».

Вот почему Бен всегда удивлялся, что Вейдер выбрал себе для постельных утех лишь стремительно стареющего мужчину средних лет, когда мог бы заполучить самых красивых людей Империи.

Но если… Если в Вейдере ещё осталось немного Анакина, такой выбор становился понятнее. Анакин всегда был моногамным. Он не верил в секс без обязательств. И при всей своей жестокости, Вейдер никогда не брал его силой. А всегда доставлял ему удовольствие. Конечно, помогало и то, что Бен хотел Анакина, и, как ни стыдно признавать, тело его ничуть не меньше желало Вейдера. Плоть слаба. Она предавала Бена каждый день, но он научился это принимать.

Гораздо труднее было принять силу своего желания.

Запредельно стыдно в этом признаваться, но в глубине души ему очень даже нравилось нездоровое желание обладать, с которым Вейдер прикасался к нему, пристально смотрел, целовал, жадно и властно. Так, что колени подгибались. Порой Бен невольно спрашивал себя, захотел бы он Анакина столь же сильно. Он томился по нему, тосковал словно по утраченной частице собственного сердца, и всё же тело его влекла тьма Вейдера. Это желание служило для него источником нескончаемого стыда, отчего он чувствовал себя… пожалуй, и впрямь дешёвой шлюхой.

Неважно. Анакин никогда не хотел его так. Да и нет его уже, Анакина. Остался один только Вейдер.

Или нет?

— Если рассчитываешь попользоваться своей шлюхой ещё раз, придётся подождать, — ровным тоном сказал Бен, когда Вейдер втолкнул его в каюту и захлопнул дверь. — Боюсь, я уже не молод. — Он поднял брови. — Само собой, ты всё равно можешь мной воспользоваться. Кого же волнует, нравится шлюхе или нет.

Вейдер стиснул зубы. И гневно воззрился на Бена.  
— Не испытывай моё терпение, Кеноби.

Бен хохотнул.  
— Терпение? Не знал, что оно у тебя есть, Анакин.

Вейдер вздрогнул и посмотрел на него широко раскрытыми глазами.

Бен сглотнул внезапно возникший комок в горле. Он знал, что впервые со времён Мустафара осознанно назвал Вейдера Анакином. Подчас имя срывалось с губ, когда он забывался во время секса — когда разум не понимал, кто же доставляет ему удовольствие — но эти эпизоды не считались. Бен никогда всерьёз не думал, что делил эти минуты с Анакином. То была лишь фантазия немолодого человека, только и всего, в которую он погружался в моменты слабости или когда боль от тоски становилась невыносимой. Анакин никогда его так не хотел. А вот Вейдер хотел — несомненно, по некой извращённой причине, не имеющей ничего общего ни с желанием, ни с привязанностью.

— Это имя для меня пустой звук, — выдавил Вейдер, но… Бен заметил в его словах отголосок неуверенности. 

С тяжёлым сердцем Бен бессильно опустился на кровать, когда на него обрушилось всё, во что он верил последние три с половиной года. 

Неужели правда? И магистр Йода ошибся? Неужели Анакин всё ещё где-то там?

Он и отчаянно хотел в это верить и в то же время не хотел. Надежды он не питал уже несколько лет. Он думал, его способность надеяться умерла вместе с Анакином на Мустафаре. Во многих отношениях Оби-Ван Кеноби умер на этой огненной планете тоже, когда глаза его падавана приобрели мерзкий жёлтый оттенок.

Нельзя отрицать: отчасти ему не хотелось, чтобы Вейдер оказался Анакином. Так он мог лелеять в памяти воспоминания об Анакине, незапятнанные преступлениями Вейдера. Так было проще.

«Легче не значит правильнее, Оби-Ван, — произнёс на задворках разума голос Квай-Гона. — Пора признать собственные чувства. Есть причина, почему тебе так трудно смотреть на Анакина из этого измерения. И не потому, что ты по нему скучаешь, — а потому, что видишь, насколько похож он уже на Вейдера».

Бен Кеноби крепко зажмурился, чувствуя боль в груди. Возможно, это его старое, разбитое сердце.

Вот она правда, которую он сам от себя скрывал, так ведь?

До их появления в этом измерении он убеждал себя, что Анакин — его собственный — совершенно отличался от Вейдера. Но чем больше он смотрел на этого молодого Анакина, которому оставалось ещё несколько лет до падения, тем больше находил сходных черт между ним и Вейдером. Различия, конечно, тоже имелись, и лучшие черты Анакина — преданность и желание оберегать — всё ещё оставались при нём. Однако и сходства обнаружилось больше, чем ожидал Бен: тёмная ярость, ненависть, нездоровая ревность, нежелание принимать смерть.

Бену стало здорово не по себе. Ведь гораздо легче думать о Вейдере как о совершенно другом человеке, притворяться, что это не Анакин убил юнлингов, не он в гневе душил Силой собственную жену. И всё же чем больше он смотрел на Анакина, тем отчётливее в нём проглядывал Вейдер — и это за годы до падения.

От того, что вовремя не заметил все эти признаки, он ощутил себя ещё большим неудачником. Интересно, заметил ли двойник. Вряд ли. Привязанность к Анакину ослепляла Бена, пока не стало слишком поздно, и он сомневался, что другой Оби-Ван отличался от него в лучшую сторону.

Привязанность и впрямь опасная штука, и цена его слепоты оказалась чересчур велика.

— Что с тобой? — потребовал Вейдер ответа, обхватив его за плечи. — Почему ты плачешь?

Разве?

Оби-Ван Кеноби открыл глаза и посмотрел на него: на знакомое до боли, любимое лицо и уродливые жёлтые глаза, которые, казалось, осматривали его в поисках раны.

Глаза его затуманились.

— Прекрати, — сказал Вейдер, впиваясь пальцами ему в плечи. — Это приказ!

Из груди вырвался смешок, надломленный и безрадостный. О Анакин.

Он упал вперёд, зарылся лицом Вейдеру в грудь и обнял его, прерывисто дыша, пока тихие слёзы капали на чёрную тунику. Он оплакивал ясноглазого мальчика, который мечтал стать джедаем. Нахального, ласкового падавана, который так умилительно нервничал перед тем, как встретить детское увлечение. Оплакивал храброго и сильного рыцаря-джедая, который стал таким хорошим учителем для Асоки.

И этого жестокого, сбивающего с толку создания в его объятиях.

— Я тебя подвёл, — хрипло выговорил Оби-Ван. — Прости. Прости меня, Анакин.

Он почувствовал, как Вейдер застыл.

Он почти уже ждал, что его сейчас в презрении отшвырнут, но Вейдер не двигался.

Он стоял, не шевелясь, не произнося ни звука, пока Оби-Ван лил слёзы у него на груди.

***

В нескольких световых годах от корабля погружённый в раздумья Дарт Сидиус выпрямился. Он ощутил волнение в Силе от слабого подобия связи, которое чувствовал вот уже несколько дней.

Любопытно.


	9. Chapter 9

Анакину не спалось.

Он смотрел в гиперпространство невидящим взглядом из пилотского кресла, и его ничуть не клонило в сон, хоть он и не спал больше двадцати часов.

Слишком о многом нужно подумать. В голове теснился спутанный клубок из мыслей и переживаний.

Палпатин. Вейдер. Оби-Ван.

От мыслей о Палпатине он злился и чувствовал себя преданным. От мыслей о Вейдере чесались кулаки. От мыслей о Бене нарастала тревога. А от мыслей об Оби-Ване хотелось маниакально улыбаться во весь рот.

«Ты тоже мне дороже всех на свете».

Сила, он и не надеялся, что учитель вообще признает свою привязанность к нему, не то что назовёт её самой глубокой из всех. И сомневаться нечего — это самый счастливый миг в жизни Анакина, даже лучше того, когда ему сказали, что он станет джедаем.

Он учителю дороже всех на свете.

Дороже всех.

Анакин просиял, неуёмный восторг переполнил его, и ему вдруг страсть как захотелось поделиться им с кем-нибудь. Падме. Можно поговорить с ангелом!

Анакин потянулся к комлинку и настроился на знакомую частоту. И забарабанил пальцами о подлокотник кресла, с нетерпением ожидая, когда Падме наконец ответит.

— Эни! — просияла она.

Он улыбнулся в ответ, довольный тем, как она ему обрадовалась. Никогда не надоест.

— У тебя усталый вид, — заметила она, вглядевшись в него. — Но счастливый. Просто так?

Анакин хмыкнул. Какая же она наблюдательная. Так хорошо понимала других людей, прямо как Оби-Ван. Одна из её лучших черт, вместе с добротой и преданностью работе. Анакин всегда считал, что из Падме вышел бы превосходный джедай — лучше, чем он. Возможно, почти такой же хороший, как Оби-Ван.

— Учитель сказал, что я ему дороже всех на свете, — выпалил Анакин, и улыбка его стала шире.

Падме моргнула, а потом слегка нахмурилась. Озадаченно.  
— А почему ты так удивился, Эни? Ты его первый и единственный падаван. Самой собой разумеется, что ты заменил ему семью.

Анакин покачал головой, немного раздосадованный тем, что она не прониклась значением признания.  
— Ты не понимаешь. Привязанности между джедаями запрещены, даже между наставником и падаваном. Так что признание учителя, что я ему дороже всех, это… офигеть как круто. — Он просиял. — До сих пор поверить не могу, что он мне признался. Я в жизни не был таким счастливым.

Падме только посмотрела на него ничего не выражающим взглядом.

Анакин сдвинул брови, немного досадуя на то, что она не реагировала так, как он того ожидал.

— Как твоё задание? — спросила Падме, отведя взгляд в сторону. 

— Нормально, — коротко ответил он, настроение у него омрачилось. Ему не хотелось говорить о задании. Хотелось разделить с женой радость. 

Последовало неловкое молчание, но из-за чего, он не совсем понимал. Только раздражения прибавилось. В такие мгновения Анакин всегда чувствовал себя так, будто упускает некий сигнал, который улавливают нормальные люди — кого не держали в рабстве с самого рождения и не воспитывали подавляющие чувства джедаи. Он не просто так предпочитал машины людям: дроидов он понимал. Надо бы спросить учителя, почему Падме так странно себя ведёт. Оби-Ван так хорошо чувствовал людей, гораздо лучше него.

— Когда ты вернёшься? — спросила она, нарушив тягостное молчание.

Анакин пожал плечами. Хотя они находились всего в пяти часах от Корусанта, он не знал, когда сможет увидеть Падме, учитывая случившееся.  
— Я с тобой свяжусь, — коротко ответил он, гадая, не предупредить ли её о Палпатине. И в конце концов промолчал, рассудив, что так она будет в большей безопасности. Никогда не знаешь, не подслушивают ли их.

Она кивнула с печальной полуулыбкой.  
— Передавай привет мастеру Кеноби.

— Передам, когда проснётся. — Он зевнул. — Карк, да и я с ног валюсь. Пора и мне на боковую. — Он помедлил, когда вдруг вспомнил кое-что. Каюту-то заняли.

Анакин нахмурился, стараясь не думать о том, чем сейчас занимаются Вейдер с Беном в его постели. Они не выходили из каюты вот уже несколько часов и вряд ли медитировали вместе.

— Что-то не так?

Анакин покачал головой.  
— Просто вспомнил, что мою каюту пока заняли наши гости. Неважно. Посплю с Оби-Ваном. — Ничего страшного. Они множество раз делили постель, хотя Анакину очень не хотелось его будить. Учителю нужен отдых. Анакин чувствовал через связь умственное перенапряжение Оби-Вана словно оно принадлежало ему самому. Нелёгкий для учителя выдался денёк. Не каждый день такой безупречный джедай, как Оби-Ван, признавался, что дорожит кем-то больше всего на свете.

Пожалуй, он и впрямь зациклился на признании. Немного.

Улыбаясь, Анакин снова посмотрел на Падме. Улыбка растаяла, когда он увидел, что она снова чем-то недовольна.

— Что? — спросил он, досадуя на столь нетипичное для неё поведение. Падме так странно вела себя сегодня. — Почему ты так на меня смотришь?

Падме поджала губы и медленно покачала головой.  
— Да так, ничего. Ты устал. Иди поспи немного.

Он тут же почувствовал себя придурком, ужасно виноватым в таких скачках настроения. Ангел их не заслужила. Не заслужила, чтобы он так срывался. От стычек с Вейдером он всё ещё был на взводе.

— Прости, — вздохнул он. — Я и правда очень устал. Свяжусь с тобой, когда вернусь.

Она кивнула с едва заметной улыбкой и завершила вызов.

Анакин смотрел на комлинк, гадая, когда же они перестали говорить «я люблю тебя» на прощание. Конечно, произносить такое небезопасно даже по относительно защищённому каналу, но тем не менее. Раньше они всегда так прощались.

Возможно, это просто часть взросления.

Качая головой, Анакин поднялся на ноги и размял затёкшие мышцы. Да он и впрямь на ходу засыпает. Даже неудобная кушетка с каждой секундой манила всё сильнее, хоть и не так, как постель с учителем.

Оставив корабль в надёжных руках Р2, Анакин направился к каюте учителя. Строго говоря, Оби-Вану та не принадлежала. Её занимала Асока, если сопровождала его на заданиях, но Анакин считал её каютой Оби-Вана. Сила привычки, после стольких-то лет, когда он делил с учителем всё. Он всё ещё находил странным, что он сам уже чей-то учитель, хотя с Асокой ему повезло. Сказать по правде, Анакин считал её про себя их общим падаваном — его и Оби-Вана. Эта идея отторжения почему-то не вызывала, а вот одна только мысль о том, что Оби-Ван и вправду возьмёт себе второго падавана, так его злила, что он не знал, куда себя деть.

Его выдернул из размышлений какой-то звук.

Нахмурившись, Анакин остановился и посмотрел на дверь в собственную каюту. Звук донёсся оттуда.

И скорее всего он услышал стон.

Он медленно подошёл к двери и приоткрыл её.

Лучше бы он этого не делал.

Вейдер с Беном не медитировали.

Лицом к двери, с закрытыми глазами Бен неспешно, почти лениво насаживался на член. Вейдер придерживал его за бёдра, зарывшись лицом ему в шею. Оба тяжело дышали, и с губ их срывались вздохи и стоны в такт с мерными движениями.

— Анакин, — прошептали вдруг, и тот замер на мгновение, думая, что его заметили.

Но тут Вейдер хрипло велел Бену заткнуться и обхватил его член настоящей рукой. И сжал.

Анакин облизал губы. До чего непристойное зрелище: стояк учителя у него в руке, а сам учитель насаживается на его член.

— Меня зовут Дарт Вейдер. Скажи.

Бен крепко зажмурился и покачал головой, лицо его раскраснелось столь же сильно, как и истекающий влагой член.  
— Анакин. Мой Анакин.

Вейдер издал нечеловеческий рык и толкнул Бена вниз, на локти и колени, вжал его лицо в матрас. Стиснув ему бедро дюрасталевой рукой, он снова ворвался в него, и Бен вскрикнул в простыни.

— Назови меня по имени, — потребовал Вейдер срывающимся голосом.

Бен упрямо молчал.

Рыча, Вейдер стал трахать его по-настоящему, врываясь в него с такой силой, что Бен проехался по кровати вперёд. Зверство какое-то. 

Анакин дёрнулся, хотел вмешаться, чтобы Вейдер не делал Бену больно, как вдруг понял, что тот и не думает возражать. Он стонал и принимал член с лёгкостью, что говорила лучше всяких слов. Он крепко стискивал в ладонях простыню и непристойно выгибался, подаваясь навстречу толчкам.

Анакин сглотнул, в горле внезапно пересохло.

Жёлтые глаза не отрывались от изгиба спины и ягодиц, а рукой Вейдер ревниво сжал Бену бедро.  
— Скажи моё имя. Моё, не Скайуокера. Ты никогда его не хотел так, как меня. Несмотря на всё, что я натворил, ты меня хочешь. Скажи моё имя.

— Это и есть твоё имя, — пробормотал Бен. Он будто опьянел от удовольствия. Совсем ничего не соображал. — Ты и есть он. 

— Нет, — сказал Вейдер, он наклонился вперёд и говорил Бену в шею, не сбавляя неистовых толчков. — Мальчишка, которого ты обучал, — он и правда не исчез до конца, но теперь тут заправляю я. Джедаем тон задавал он. 

Бен застыл, расфокусированные глаза открылись.  
— Хочешь сказать, вы два разных человека?

Вейдер хрипло рассмеялся.  
— Тебе бы этого хотелось, правда? Чтобы я завладел его телом? И оказался во всём виноват, а драгоценного падавана твоего не в чем было упрекнуть. Но оно так не работает. Жаль тебя разочаровывать, но мы всегда были одним целым. Я всегда прятался в мальчишке, которого ты воспитал, его грязный маленький секрет, тьма, что таилась в глубине его души. Теперь всё наоборот.

— Так ты признаёшь, что ты всё ещё Анакин, — сказал Бен.

Рыча от досады, Вейдер схватил Бена за горло настоящей рукой.  
— Ничего такого я не признаю, — ответил он, кусая Бена в шею и оставляя там засосы. — Почему это так важно для тебя, старик?

— Просто скажи, — попросил Бен. Он закрыл глаза, и губы его приоткрылись. — Пожалуйста, Анакин.

Вейдер задрожал, в жёлтых глазах мелькнула синева.

— Ладно, — уступил он. — Можешь звать меня Анакин. Но ты дурак, если думаешь, что я тот же мальчишка, который тебя боготворил. Я та его часть, что хочет связать тебя и показать, что нет никакой карковой безмятежности, есть только страсть.

Бен еле слышно, надломленно простонал.

Вейдер хохотнул и вновь стал вколачиваться в него. Когда он снова заговорил, голос его дрожал:  
— Ты знал об этом? Знал, как отчаянно твой милый падаван хотел трахнуть тебя в рот? Запихнуть в тебя член? Попользовать, пока в тебе не захлюпает от его спермы, и она потечёт по ногам, когда ты будешь стоять перед Советом, притворяясь примерным джедаем? Знал, как отчаянно хотелось оставить метки по всему твоему телу? Удерживать Силой и просто взять тебя, учитель?

Бен с криком кончил, глаза его затуманило удовольствие.

Вейдер вышел из него, перевернул Бена на спину и принялся поглаживать себя, резкими, сильными движениями, не отрывая от раскрасневшегося Бена взгляда жёлтых глаз.  
— Надо было убить тебя на Мустафаре, — сказал Вейдер, быстро-быстро наглаживая член, и оскал исказил его лицо. — Из-за тебя я слабею.

Бен с мгновение смотрел на него, всё ещё тяжело дыша, а потом вдруг обнял Вейдера за шею и вовлёк его в долгий, глубокий поцелуй. Вейдер тихо простонал и кончил, потираясь о живот Бена и целуя его так, словно хотел проглотить целиком.

Анакин закрыл дверь и просто смотрел на неё несколько мгновений, а потом развернулся и направился к каюте Оби-Вана.

Учитель спал на боку, в кои-то веки в одной только майке и свободных пижамных штанах. Анакин забрался в постель рядом с ним и обнял его со спины. Оби-Ван сонно пробормотал что-то, но не проснулся; наверное, сил совсем не осталось.

Анакин зарылся лицом ему в шею и вдохнул знакомый запах, пытаясь выпустить в Силу переполнявшие его чувства. Не вышло. Лицо Бена, когда тот прошептал: «Анакин, мой Анакин», намертво отпечаталось в памяти.

В паху тяжелело, возбуждённый член неудобно оттягивал штаны. Анакин стиснул зубы, глубоко дыша. Падаваном ему не раз приходилось закрывать глаза на возбуждение, вызванное учителем. Когда не обращать внимания не получалось, он прикасался к себе, представлял, как учитель двигается в нём или наоборот, кончает на его члене. Ни от чувства вины, ни от неловкости он не страдал — у него такой красивый учитель, что было бы странно, если бы Оби-Ван не блистал в его фантазиях. К тому же, почти все падаваны влюблялись в своих учителей. Ничего необычного.

Но в последние пару лет, с тех пор, как он снова повстречал своего ангела, этой проблемой он больше не терзался — или, скорее, закрывать глаза на привлекательность учителя стало гораздо легче, когда он регулярно занимался сексом с женой.

Но теперь… сложно не думать об этом снова, когда он знает, какие звуки издаёт учитель во время секса — и как будет выглядеть под ним, выстанывая его имя.

«Анакин, мой Анакин».

Карк его раздери. Анакин невольно задумался, уж не прав ли Вейдер. Хотел ли Бен… Оби-Ван лишь извращённую, тёмную версию Анакина — Вейдера? Хотел ли он так своего падавана?

Ещё вчера Анакин рассмеялся бы и ответил: да ни за что на свете. Из учителя такой образцовый джедай; он, наверное, и не думает никогда о сексе, тем более с бывшим падаваном. Но, как видно, он ошибался, считая, что всё эти годы Оби-Ван жил монахом. Может, и насчёт этого заблуждался тоже? 

Неважно, напомнил голос на краю сознания. Ты женат на Падме или забыл уже?

Анакин нахмурился. Он почувствовал… да карк его знает, что именно.

Крифф его задери, от всех этих мыслей голова раскалывалась.

Вздохнув, Анакин зарылся лицом учителю в шею, прижался к нежной коже. Сила, ничто его так не успокаивало. Он мог бы остаться так навсегда, просто вдыхать запах учителя и обнимать его. Он бы в бутылку набрал запах Оби-Вана, если б мог.

— Анакин? — сонно проговорил Оби-Ван.

Анакин замер. И невольно сравнил, как по-разному проговорили имя двойники. Бен прошептал его как-то надломленно, отчаянно, Оби-Ван же произнёс его точно самое лелеемое слово.

— Да, учитель, — улыбнулся Анакин и благоговейно провёл ему губами вдоль шеи. — Спи дальше.

И Оби-Ван послушался, вот так просто, откинулся назад в объятия Анакина. Так доверчиво.

Анакин ощутил всплеск ожесточённого удовлетворения. Вейдер, быть может, и владел телом Бена, но он никогда не получит его безоговорочное доверие. Оби-Ван принадлежит ему так, как Бен никогда не будет принадлежать Вейдеру.

И Анакин пойдёт на что угодно, лишь бы так и оставалось.

— Я никогда не предам твоё доверие, — горячо прошептал он учителю в шею. «Никогда не сломаю нас так, как он. Клянусь».

Он не помнил, как заснул.

Снился ему холодный жестокий смех.

Снилась тьма, что расползалась по всему его существу и грозила поглотить целиком.

Снился знакомый голос, кричащий: «Не делай этого, Анакин!»

Анакин распахнул глаза, сердце его бешено колотилось, а в груди всё сжималось от ужаса.

Мало-помалу смятение уходило, пока он смотрел на спокойное, безмятежное лицо учителя.

Всего лишь сон.

Сон и ничего больше.

Анакин крепче прижал Оби-Вана к себе и сдвинулся, положил голову ему на грудь и позволил мерному сердцебиению учителя убаюкать себя снова.


	10. Chapter 10

Мейс Винду переводил взгляд с одного Скайуокера на другого и отчаянно хотел очутиться где угодно, только не здесь.

Ситхом Скайуокер раздражал ещё сильнее — хотя, казалось бы, куда уж больше.

— Да плевать мне, — сказал Вейдер, глядя на него своими коробящими жёлтыми глазами. — Сперва голокрон, а уж потом — информация, которая вам нужна. — Стоящий рядом Бен Кеноби осматривался со странно отсутствующим выражением лица. Помощи от него можно было не ждать. 

Мейс посмотрел на их собственную пару Кеноби-Скайуокер. Оби-Ван едва заметно покачал головой; ему явно не удалось вразумить Вейдера. Скайуокер лишь прожигал того взглядом. 

— На такое пойти не можем мы, — сказал Йода, глядя на Вейдера. — Нет гарантии, что скажешь правду ты, Лорд Вейдер, когда получишь голокрон.

Вейдер усмехнулся.  
— А где мои гарантии, что вы отдадите мне голокрон, когда узнаете всё, что вам нужно?

— Мы ведь уже знаем, что Палпатин Лорд Ситхов, — ответил Мейс как можно спокойнее. Конкретно от этой новости, рассказанной Оби-Ваном, рука по-прежнему так и тянулась к световому мечу. Судя по растревоженным лицам других членов Совета, сообщение и у них никак не укладывалось в голове. — Этого хватит, чтобы остановить его. Нам не нужны твои сведения, Скайуокер, — в отличие от Йоды, Мейс наотрез отказался называть Скайуокера его ситхским именем.

Вейдер смерил его гневным взглядом.  
— Ты бредишь, если и правда так думаешь. Из-за высокомерия дальше носа своего не видишь.

Мейс чуть не фыркнул. Это Скайуокер-то назвал его высокомерным?

— Сидиус подстраховался на случай смерти или ареста, — бросил Вейдер, и губы его презрительно скривились. — Весь ваш Орден забьют, как скот, если не получите важные сведения, которыми я располагаю. 

Не обратив внимания на укол тревоги, Мейс открыл было рот, чтобы отмахнуться от этого в высшей степени нелепого заявления, когда тихий голос вдруг произнёс:  
— Он говорит правду. 

Мейс взглянул на другого Оби-Вана, по-прежнему обеспокоенный выражением его глаз, когда тот озирался вокруг. Судя по виду, Бен точно на призраков смотрел.

— Вам бы прислушаться к нему, — устало продолжил он. — Иначе все в этой комнате станут частью Силы в не столь отдалённом будущем.

В зале Совета зашептались. 

— Информацией этой владеешь ты тоже, — сказал Йода, вглядываясь в Бена. — Поведать её тебе следует. 

Бен печально улыбнулся и покачал головой.  
— Я и так уже сказал вам больше, чем следовало. Я старый человек, учитель. Дома у меня юнлинги, которым я нужен. Слиться с Силой я ещё не готов. 

Мейс подался вперёд.  
— Так значит, это правда? Голокрон ему нужен, чтобы спасти твою жизнь, Оби-Ван? 

Бен кивнул, и по залу вновь прокатилась волна шёпота.

Мейс нахмурился. Пожалуй, не стоило так уж удивляться. Неподобающая привязанность Скайуокера к учителю всегда бросалась в глаза, и с падением, как видно, ничего не изменилось.

— Так и быть, — сказал Йода, задумчиво глядя не на Вейдера или Бена, но на Скайуокера. Наконец он посмотрел на Вейдера. — Голокрон отдадим мы. Но бывшего твоего учителя в Храме оставим мы. На всякий случай.

Вейдер сузил золотые глаза.  
— Нет. Кеноби не отойдёт от меня ни на шаг. Разлучить нас я не позволю.

— Ничего страшного, Анакин, — тихо сказал Бен. — Вред мне здесь не причинят.

Мейс задумчиво поджал губы, когда увидел, что Вейдер к нему прислушался.

Занятно.

— Ладно, — бросил Вейдер. — Давайте голокрон и поговорим.

Мейс обменялся взглядом с Йодой, который только кивнул.

Вздохнув, Мейс вытащил голокрон из кармана туники. Они заранее его извлекли, не желая оставлять в том же месте, ведь ситх знал, в каком хранилище находится артефакт.

Вейдер жадно уставился на него, а потом щёлкнул пальцами и выхватил артефакт из руки Мейса в собственную. От такого вопиющего злоупотребления Силой Мейс едва удержался от едкой отповеди.

Голокрон засветился и открылся в тот самый миг, когда прикоснулся к коже Вейдера, — без сомнения, распознал в нём приверженца Тёмной Стороны. Проступил голотекст, но оказался полнейшей бессмыслицей. Однако Вейдер, похоже, понял, что там говорилось. Он прокрутил текст вниз, жёлтые глаза жадно всматривались в строчки. Наконец Вейдер улыбнулся и закрыл голокрон.

Мейс хмуро огляделся, но, как видно, никто из Совета так и не понял, что показал голокрон. Возможно, ситхские артефакты и впрямь открывали свои секреты только апологетам Тёмной Стороны.

— Ну? — сказал Мейс.

Вейдер пожал плечами и, призвав Силовую молнию, уничтожил голокрон.

Мейса передёрнуло.  
— Мы так не договаривались, Скайуокер, — процедил он сквозь стиснутые зубы, жалея, что они сняли блокирующий Силу ошейник, когда Вейдер вошёл в зал Совета. 

Вейдер ожёг его злым взглядом.  
— Меня зовут не так, джедай.

— Ты же только что позволил Кеноби назвать себя Анакином.

Вейдер одарил его ещё одним неприязненным взглядом и посмотрел на остатки артефакта.  
— Этот голокрон слишком опасно оставлять в Храме. Если Сидиус до него доберётся…

— Он прав, — задумчиво произнёс Оби-Ван. — Только ситхи его понимают, так что нам бы он всё равно не пригодился.

— Что в нём говорилось? — спросил Скайуокер, глядя на Вейдера. Мейс заметил его нездоровый интерес.

Не успел Вейдер объяснить, как в разговор вклинился Йода.  
— Получил ты то, что хотел. Теперь рассказать всё, что знаешь, должен ты. 

Вейдер будто раздумывал, не пойти ли ему на попятный. Мейс положил руку на меч. 

— Анакин, — тихо произнёс Бен и тронул его за руку. 

Вейдер бросил на него досадливый взгляд, стиснул зубы. Как интересно. У Мейса возникло странное чувство, будто Вейдеру и претило, и нравилось, когда его звали прежним именем. 

— Дело в клонах, — выдавил Вейдер с по-прежнему раздосадованным видом. — В генетический код у них встроены органические чипы, подчиняющие их Сидиусу. Тот воспользовался Приказом 66, чтобы армия набросилась на джедаев. Клоны утратили свободу воли и напали на собственных генералов.

Внутри у Мейса всё перевернулось. Оби-Ван и Скайуокер побледнели, как и другие члены Совета.

— Когда это случится? — сумел выговорить Мейс. — После каких событий? — В голове возникла непрошеная мысль, что даже сейчас рядом с Храмом размещены тысячи клонов.

— В нашем мире это случилось, когда мне было двадцать два, — ответил Вейдер.

Через два года только. Мейс немного расслабился, но от следующих слов вновь напрягся.

— Конечно, предсказать начало атаки в этом измерении нет никакой возможности, — пожал плечами Вейдер. — Спасибо тому головидео, наше появление не прошло мимо Сидиуса. Наверняка он заволновался, как бы мы не открыли вам чего-нибудь. Только дурак — а это явно не про него — не увидел бы тут причин для тревоги.

— Но он же знает, что ты ситх, — сказал Оби-Ван, глядя на Вейдера. — Вряд ли он ждёт, что ситх расскажет что-нибудь джедаю.

— Да, наверное, поэтому он ещё ничего не предпринял, — отозвался Вейдер. — Но было бы глупо его недооценивать.

— Поможешь нам одолеть его? — спросил Мейс, буравя Вейдера взглядом. Хоть он и не сомневался в собственных умениях, зная, что возьмёт верх даже над самым искушённым ситхом, нужно было выяснить, на чьей Вейдер всё-таки стороне. Против двух Лордов Ситхов им уже не выстоять, особенно против такого могущественного, как Скайуокер.

К его удивлению, Вейдер тотчас кивнул.  
— Помогу.

Заподозрив неладное, Мейс вгляделся в него, но не почувствовал в заявлении ни капли фальши.

— Предоставь отчёт мастеру Че и расскажи ей всё, что знаешь про чипы у клонов, — велел Мейс. — Мы с тобой свяжемся, когда придумаем, как вывести Сидиуса из игры.

У Вейдера гневно раздулись ноздри, ярость его можно было пощупать руками. Ему явно не понравилось, что с ним обращаются, как с подчинённым — как с джедаем. Рука его дёрнулась к кроваво-красному мечу. На секунду Мейсу показалось, что ситх вот-вот на него набросится — и почти хотел этого, чтобы проверить, насколько тот хорош — но Бен снова тронул Вейдера за плечо и что-то тихо ему сказал, отчего тот немного расслабился. Окинув Мейса сердитым взглядом, Вейдер схватил Бена за руку и с гордым видом покинул зал Совета, а следом за ними — три стража Храма. 

Без Вейдера, без Тьмы, что льнула к нему точно вторая кожа, в зале дышалось гораздо свободнее. 

На мгновение Мейс задумался, разумно ли позволять Лорду Ситхов свободно разгуливать по Храму, но Сила на этот счёт, как ни странно, помалкивала. И настаивала, что Вейдер не собирался причинять джедаям вред. Что-то в этом измерении по-прежнему интересовало Вейдера, это точно, но зла он не замышлял.

Или, возможно, дурачил их всех.

В любом случае Мейс черпал странную уверенность в том, что Бен Кеноби не позволит бывшему ученику навредить джедаям. Хоть и верховодил в этих странных отношениях Вейдер, его жестокость Бен явно контролировал — по крайней мере, до определённой степени.

— Нам тоже можно идти? — спросил Скайуокер.

Вот ведь нахал. 

— Нет, — проговорил Йода, задумчиво глядя на Скайуокера. — Когда увидел двойника-ситха, что ощутил ты?

Скайуокер моргнул, а потом коротко рассмеялся.  
— Вы серьёзно? У нас во главе Республики Лорд Ситхов, а мы будем обсуждать мои чувства? 

А ведь он прав. Есть куда более срочные дела. 

— Ответишь мне ты, — явно не согласился с Мейсом Йода.

— Ответь магистру Йоде, Анакин, — тихо попросил Оби-Ван.

Мейс снова невольно отметил про себя сходство между двумя парами. Как видно, в любой вселенной Кеноби оставался голосом разума, к которому прислушивался Скайуокер. Мысль принесла бы утешение, если бы не вопила о привязанности.

Скайуокер помрачнел.  
— Со всем уважением, магистр, — сказал он, глядя на Йоду, — но как бы вы себя чувствовали, объявись тут ваш злой двойник?

— Поразмыслил о своих слабостях и недостатках бы я, — задумчиво изучая его, ответил Йода. — На Тёмную Сторону привести могут они.

Скайуокер пожал плечами.  
— Я и так уже примерно знаю, что случилось. Палпатин явно настроил Вейдера против учителя, как-то внушил ему, что Бен и джедаи его враги. Тут этого не случится. Я никогда не предам наставления учителя.

Йода покачал головой.  
— Понимания так и нет у тебя, — сказал он. — Не понимаешь Кодекс ты. Не научил падавана своего ничему ты, Оби-Ван?

Тот опустил глаза, плечи от стыда поникли.

— Не надо винить учителя в недостатках, которые у меня якобы есть, — вспылил Скайуокер и шагнул вперёд, словно хотел защитить Оби-Вана от Йоды.

От дерзости нахального мальчишки у Мейса на секунду даже язык отнялся.

Но только он собрался осадить Скайуокера, как Йода поднял руку.

— Превратил тебя в прекрасного воина учитель твой, — сказал он. — Сравниться с тобой во владении мечом может мало кто. Но чтобы стать истинным джедаем мало воинской доблести. Не понял ты этого ещё пока. — Он печально покачал головой. — На поводу у чувств и привязанностей по-прежнему идёшь ты.

— Магистр Йода, поверьте, это не так, — отозвался Скайуокер подозрительно спокойным, почтительным тоном.

Перемена в Скайуокере произошла так быстро, что Мейс озадаченно глянул на него.

Йода подался вперёд, дёргая ушами.  
— И всё же женат ты! 

Скайуокер побледнел.

Интересно, он что же, думал, мастер Кеноби не расскажет об этом в своём докладе? Или надеялся, что во всей этой неразберихе вокруг Палпатина про его проступок забудут?

Скайуокер опустил глаза.  
— Да, магистр, — тихо откликнулся он. — Я знаю, что нарушил Кодекс, но я был молод и глуп, когда женился на ней, — даже ещё не рыцарь. Я уверяю, что не позволю браку мешать мне служить Республике и Ордену.

Йода фыркнул.  
— Пообещать такое нельзя. Ради сенатора Амидалы уже подставил весь мир под угрозу Дарт Вейдер.

— Я не он, — сказал Скайуокер. — Мне кажется… нелогично обвинять меня в преступлениях, которых я не совершал.

И всё же самообладание Скайуокера несколько удивляло. Пару дней назад он бы кричал, как всё «несправедливо», а не отстаивал благоразумно свою точку зрения. Внезапная перемена ставила в тупик. Если не считать ту вспышку гнева, когда Оби-Вана обвинили в том, что он не состоялся как учитель, Скайуокер на удивление хорошо себя вёл. Появилась в нём некая безмятежность, которой не было всего лишь несколько дней назад, словно он наконец нашёл своё место во вселенной.

Невероятно.

— Отказаться от привязанности к жене сможешь ли? — спросил Йода, не отрывая от Скайуокера внимательного взгляда.

Мейс заметил, как вздрогнул Оби-Ван, точно готовился к очередному приступу гнева.

Которого так и не последовало.

Скайуокер снова опустил глаза, будто на полном серьёзе об этом задумался.  
— Смогу, — решительно сказал он.

У Оби-Вана округлились глаза.

— Гм, — видно, Йоду, как и Мейса, переполняли сомнения. — Развестись с ней готов ли?

На этой раз ответ последовал не сразу. Скайуокер взглянул на Оби-Вана. И наконец кивнул.  
— Если считаете, что такова воля Силы, то готов.

Оби-Ван отвернулся, кашлянул в ладонь.

Мейс смотрел во все глаза на спокойное лицо Скайуокера, гадая, уж не очутились ли они в параллельной вселенной.

Хотелось уличить Скайуокера в очевидной лжи, но если он станет бросаться беспочвенными обвинениями, то сам покажется незрелым юнцом.

— На том и порешим, — с натянутой улыбкой заключил Мейс. — Ты незамедлительно подашь на развод.

Наконец слова встретили ожидаемый отклик: Скайуокер стиснул зубы, ноздри его раздулись от гнева. Но он посмотрел на Оби-Вана и снова взял себя в руки. Можно подумать, тот его принуждает, вот только, судя по мастеру Кеноби, того озадачило поведение бывшего падавана так же, как и Мейса.

— Конечно, магистр, — Скайуокер отвесил официальный поклон. 

Мейс смерил его гневным взглядом.

— Что же, юный Скайуокер, — сказал Йода, и в глазах его сверкнуло нечто похожее на веселье. — Жену если оставишь, прощён будет проступок твой. Джедаем можешь остаться ты.

Скайуокер поклонился.  
— Спасибо, магистр.

Йода фыркнул.  
— Свободен можешь быть. Поговорить с Оби-Ваном наедине нам хотелось бы. 

Слегка нахмурившись, Скайуокер поклонился членам Совета и направился к двери.

Мейс сузил глаза, переводя взгляд со Скайуокера на Кеноби и обратно. Сила между ними пульсировала, словно они переговаривались.

— Ты разве не разорвал ученическую связь? — спросил Мейс, стоило Скайуокеру уйти.

Мастер Кеноби опустил глаза, а потом спокойно встретил его взгляд.  
— Нет. Мы на войне. Наша связь на поле боя приносит пользу. С ней мы лучше чувствуем друг друга.

— Гм, — произнёс Йода прежде, чем Мейс приказал тотчас же разорвать эти узы. — Глубже она, чем ученическая связь. Ощущаю я силу её. Но не вижу вреда. Успокаивает она его.

Тут уж Мейс не стерпел.  
— Простите меня, магистр, — выдавил он. — Но такая связь могла сформироваться только из глубокой привязанности.

Лицо Оби-Вана тронул румянец.

Йода кивнул.  
— Прав ты. Но мудрость следует проявить. Отобрать все привязанности Скайуокера разом не можем мы. Переполняют чувства его. Утратит почву под ногами он.

Престарелый магистр задумчиво посмотрел на Оби-Вана.  
— Сильнее стала связь их, чем была до задания. Подуспокоился юный Скайуокер. Пользу от связи вижу я. Против Кодекса она, возможно, но… — Йода вздохнул и вдруг стал очень старым и уставшим на вид. — Кодекс и ошибаться может. Джедаи ошибаться могут.

Члены Совета поражённо зашептались.

Мейс изумлённо смотрел на Йоду. Он понимал, откуда берутся у того сомнения. Да и как тут не засомневаться в свете последних открытий. От состояния Силы, уже долгое время затуманенной и разбалансированной, тоже невольно призадумаешься. Виновными считались ситхи, но разве один из них может вывести из равновесия всю Силу? Ситхи — симптом, не сама болезнь.

Не ошиблись ли они? Не сбились ли с пути и закоснели в своих убеждениях? Не джедаи ли вывели Силу из равновесия? Так зациклились на том, как опасны привязанности, что, быть может, и не задумались как следует над тем, как опасна отчуждённость. Не отмахнись, а прислушайся они в том другом мире к страхам и сомнениям Скайуокера, Орден Джедаев бы уцелел. В какой-то степени Вейдер и впрямь стал тем Избранным из пророчества и привёл Силу в равновесие, уничтожив и джедаев, и ситхов.

Мейс сглотнул и отложил мысль на потом, чтобы помедитировать над ней после.

— Магистр, если у вас есть сомнения, — осторожно сказал Оби-Ван, — тогда зачем вы заставили Анакина отказаться от привязанности к… жене?

Нахмурившись, Мейс отметил про себя, как сложно было Оби-Вану произнести слово «жена».

— Извращена привязанность эта, — сказал Йода. — Эгоистичная и жадная, не чистая. Не понимает этого он. Одинаково опасны не все привязанности. — Йода окинул Оби-Вана проницательным взглядом. — Не заставлял его я. Выбор был у него. И выбор свой сделал он.

Оби-Ван отвёл взгляд в сторону и кивнул.

Любопытно.

***

Анакин одарил Сабе мимолётной улыбкой, когда его впустили в квартиру Падме.

— Эни! — воскликнула та, вставая.

Он обнял её и крепко поцеловал, а потом посмотрел с тревожной улыбкой на красивое, доброе лицо.  
— Привет.

— Не ожидала увидеть тебя так скоро, — отстранившись, сказала она и испытующе посмотрела на него. — Что-то случилось?

Анакин скривился.  
— Вообще-то, да, — отозвался он. — Совет узнал о нашем браке.

Падме побледнела.  
— Ох. Тебя исключат из Ордена?

Стиснув зубы, Анакин провёл рукой по волосам.  
— Мне разрешат остаться, если я…

— Если ты что, Эни? — нахмурилась она.

— Если я докажу, что не привязан к тебе и разведусь с тобой.

Падме вздохнула.  
— О, Эни, мне так жаль. Я знаю, ты всегда мечтал стать джедаем.

Анакин отвёл взгляд в сторону.  
— Я не сказал им «нет».

Молчание.

— Что? — переспросила Падме.

Анакин быстро заговорил:  
— Конечно, всё будет не по-настоящему! Мы разведёмся на бумаге, но продолжим быть мужем и женой, а потом, когда они от меня отстанут, снова поженимся!

— Эни, ты это серьёзно? — еле слышно прошептала Падме.

Анакин кивнул, пристально глядя на неё.  
— Нам же не нужна бумажка, чтобы любить друг друга, правда?

Её красивые глаза только долго смотрели на него.  
— Дело не в бумажке,— сказала она наконец. — А в том, что ты выбрал остаться джедаем, а не моим мужем.

Качая головой, Анакин обхватил её за плечи.  
— Да нет же! Развод совсем ничего не изменит — я останусь твоим мужем во всех остальных отношениях…

— В каких отношениях? — усмехнулась Падме. — Эни, я скрываю наш брак от собственной семьи, мы не можем никуда пойти, не можем иметь детей, и я постоянно лгу ради тебя! А теперь ты вдруг хочешь со мной развестись, чтобы остаться джедаем? Серьёзно?

Анакин поморщился. Почему у него в голове идея звучала гораздо лучше?

— Хочешь, чтобы я оставил ради тебя Орден? Я не могу.

— А что так? — тихо спросила она. — Я знаю, ты с детства мечтал стать джедаем, но тебе не обязательно им оставаться, чтобы путешествовать по галактике и помогать людям. Можешь стать телохранителем. Да с твоими навыками механика, ты легко найдёшь себе хорошую работу и здесь, на Корусанте. Мы могли бы открыто выражать свою любовь и были бы счастливы!

Анакин помотал головой.  
— Я хочу остаться в Ордене. Во что бы то ни стало.

— Почему?

— Ну не могу я оставаться тут на Корусанте, пока учитель на передовой без меня, — выдавил Анакин, донельзя раздосадованный. Он-то думал, она проявит больше понимания.

Падме прикрыла на секунду глаза.  
— Ясно, — бесстрастно ответила она и отвернулась.

Анакин сдвинул брови.  
— И как это понимать?

Падме подошла к окну и, держа спину очень прямо, вперила взгляд в небосклон Корусанта.  
— Ты не путь джедая выбрал вместо брака. А предпочёл учителя жене.

Анакин рассмеялся.  
— Не говори ерунды…

— Я, может, и упрощаю, но суть всё та же, — произнесла она ровным тоном. — Вот к чему свёлся твой выбор: Оби-Ван или я. И ты выбрал не меня.

— Да нет же! — Анакин подошёл к Падме и обнял её со спины. — Я люблю тебя, ты же знаешь. То, что я хочу спасти учителя от неминуемой смерти, мои чувства не меняет!

Падме застыла изваянием в его объятиях.  
— На меня покушались множество раз, — сказала она. — Однако тебе вовсе не хочется неотлучно при мне находиться, чтобы защитить.

— У тебя телохранители!

— А у мастера Кеноби целая армия. Не говоря уж о том, что он один из самых умелых воинов в Ордене — и может защитить себя гораздо лучше меня.

Анакин фыркнул. Он сдержал порыв рассказать ей, что этой самой армии безопасность Оби-Вана доверять ни в коем случае нельзя, и ответил:  
— У тебя нет его дурацкого самопожертвования. Оби-Ван считает, что его здоровье — это последнее, о чём стоит волноваться. Зовёт меня сумасбродом, а сам из окон выпрыгивает ради задания! И месяца не пройдёт, как учитель погибнет там без меня. — Он зарылся лицом ей в волосы. — Я люблю тебя, ангел. Пожалуйста, поверь мне.

Падме не шелохнулась в его руках.  
— Порой я спрашивала себя… Уж не источник ли я для тебя беззаветной любви и поддержки, которых не найти у Оби-Вана. Но теперь, когда он наконец признал, что ты для него… дороже всех на свете, выходит, что я уже не столь важна.

Анакин застыл, слова Вейдера эхом отозвались у него в голове:

«Скайуокер так на ней помешался, потому что она беззаветно его любила и поддерживала там, где не подставил бы плечо Оби-Ван. Стоило ей сказать, что поддержки больше не будет, Скайуокер обезумел от ярости и задушил её, беременную, Силой. Какая нежная, глубокая любовь, правда?»

— Нет, — прошептал Анакин. — Это неправда.

У неё вырвался безрадостный смешок.  
— Может, да, а может, и нет. Разницы, по сути, никакой. Даже если ты и впрямь меня любишь, его ты любишь больше.

Анакин застонал от досады и отстранился от неё.  
— Вы же не соревнуетесь, карк меня раздери! Ты моя жена, а он мой учитель! Почему мне нельзя любить вас обоих одинаково?

Падме повернулась к нему, сцепила руки за спиной.  
— Отчего же, можно, — сказала она с грустной, невыразимо печальной улыбкой. — Но у тебя так не получается. В этом-то и беда.

Анакин покачал головой и открыл было рот, когда Падме его перебила.  
— Давай дадим волю воображению? — предложила она. — Представь, что мне к горлу приставили меч. А другой — к горлу мастера Кеноби. И спасти ты успеешь только одного. Другой умрёт. Кого ты выберешь?

— Я спасу вас обоих.

В глазах Падме промелькнула печаль.  
— Не получится. Спасти можно только одного из нас.

Анакин сглотнул.

Ему хотелось сказать, что он спасёт Падме. Она для него обожаемый ангел, единственная, кто любит его беззаветно.

Но.

Как позволить учителю погибнуть? Мир без Оби-Вана… и представить себе невозможно.

Падме кивнула с вымученной улыбкой.  
— Возможно, это и к лучшему, — прошептала она. — Мне не нравится, кем я стала ради тебя — всё лгу и оправдываю, и палец о палец не ударю, чтобы остановить несправедливость, если её творишь ты. Я всегда презирала таких политиков, но благодаря нашему браку стала одним из них. Надо было сообщить кому-нибудь про таскенов, надо было сказать тебе, что нельзя убивать невинных женщин и детей, но я смолчала. — Она покачала головой, глаза её наполнились слезами. — Я всё ещё люблю тебя, Эни, но мне кажется… вместе мы проявляем наши худшие стороны. Без тебя я становлюсь лучше. Наверное, нам вообще не стоило жениться.

— Не говори так, — с трудом выдавил Анакин.

— Но ведь так и есть, — продолжила она. — Любовь не должна быть токсичной. Не должна разрушать личность человека. С любимым ты должен проявлять свои лучшие качества, не худшие. — Она грустно улыбнулась. — Я видела тебя с мастером Кеноби. С ним ты становишься лучше. Стараешься ради него. Я же видела, но закрыла на это глаза. Любовь и правда ослепляет.

Анакин стиснул зубы.

— Велю адвокату приготовить нужные документы, — тихо сказала Падме и прошла к себе в спальню с высоко поднятой головой.

Когда Анакин попытался проследовать за ней, две её служанки преградили ему путь, сверля его гневными взглядами.

С тяжёлым сердцем Анакин развернулся и вышел из квартиры.

Слова Падме — и Вейдера — так и стучали у него в голове, снова, и снова, и снова.

Может, они правы? Может, он и впрямь такой эгоист, что пользовался Падме, как источником безусловной любви и одобрения? Потому что он нуждался в любви, а она единственная его любила?

Ну конечно нет. Так ведь?

Ноги сами привели его к Храму, где связь, что пульсировала на задворках сознания, обещала тепло и нежность.

Дом.

Оби-Ван.

Хотелось увидеть учителя.

Оби-Ван ему поможет. Поможет во всём разобраться.

Они все уладят. Вместе.

Всегда ведь улаживали.


	11. Chapter 11

Оби-Ван понял, что Анакин расстроен, задолго до того, как тот вошёл в их покои: переживания излучались столь сильно, что выдернули из медитации. Узы переполняло смятение, ярость и ненависть к самому себе. Чувства обеспокоили, но что растревожило тоже, так это сила связи, несказанно окрепшей в последнее время. Он не должен так чутко откликаться на переживания Анакина, когда они так далеко друг от друга. Возможно, Мейс и оправданно попенял ему на то, что он позволил ученической связи стать настолько глубокой.

Анакин хлопнул дверью.

Мгновение тишины, а потом он приблизился к спальне Оби-Вана.

Тот открыл глаза и посмотрел на отворившуюся дверь.

Молодой человек, который вошёл в комнату, разительно отличался от уверенного рыцаря, который час назад покинул зал Совета. Анакин казался совершенно подавленным, от самообладания не осталось и следа.

Оби-Ван посмотрел на его поникшие плечи и сказал:  
— Иди сюда, сердце моё.

Анакин подошёл и, рухнув на коврик для медитаций, положил голову Оби-Вану на колени.

Удивившись, Оби-Ван несколько напрягся. Так открыто Анакин не просил у него утешения вот уже почти десять лет. В последний раз поддержки искал маленький мальчик, когда магистр Винду публично отругал его за драку с другим падаваном.

_«Ненавижу их, — горячо зашептал ему в грудь одинадцатилетний падаван. — Меня все ненавидят, учитель»._

_«Неправда», — отозвался Оби-Ван, не зная, что ещё сказать, и гадая, что бы на его месте сделал Квай-Гон. Он сидел, не двигаясь, и чувствовал себя ужасно молодым и не подходящим на роль учителя. Что же делать с сидящим у него на коленях расстроенным падаваном? Отчитывать его сейчас за проявление чувств было бы неправильно. Анакин вёл себя не так, как полагалось примерному падавану: почти что цеплялся за него и молча требовал утешения. Учителя не должны утешать падаванов. А должны направлять их твёрдой рукой и обучать, только и всего. Квай-Гон наверняка бы сказал Анакину некую мудрость. И стал бы ему хорошим наставником._

_Которым не стал Оби-Ван._

_Он несмело обхватил мальчика руками, и в горле у него сжалось, когда он почувствовал через связь захлестнувшее Анакина счастье._

_«Ты меня не бесишь, учитель, — пробормотал вдруг Анакин. — Да, на прошлой неделе сказал, что бесишь, но я соврал. В этом дурацком месте нет ничего лучше тебя»._

_От нахлынувшей нежности стало тесно в груди._

_Сила, вот же его… угораздило. Определённой привязанности между учителем и падаваном никак не избежать, но это… Такая сильная связь никуда не годилась, это уж точно._

_И всё же он не отстранился. Он держал Анакина в объятиях, пока связь не наполнило одно лишь умиротворение._

Тогда Оби-Ван в первый раз осознал глубину своей привязанности. В первый раз понял, что за пару лет ученичества этот упрямый, порывистый мальчишка стал для него дороже всего на свете.

С тех пор прошло почти десять лет.

Анакин уже далеко не тот мальчишка, а сильный мужчина крупнее Оби-Вана, но отстраниться от него, когда он так расстроен, легче не становилось.

Держа голову у Оби-Вана на коленях, Анакин посмотрел в потолок невидящим взглядом, а потом закрыл глаза.

Оби-Ван нерешительно прикоснулся к его волосам.  
— Что случилось?

Анакин прильнул к его руке.  
— Мы с Падме разводимся.

Оби-Ван озадаченно сдвинул брови.  
— Да, я слышал твой разговор с магистром Йодой.

Анакин покачал головой.  
— Она хочет развестись по-настоящему.

— То есть, ты солгал Совету о своих намерениях? — как можно спокойнее спросил Оби-Ван. Он, конечно, заподозрил неладное, но когда сомнения его подтвердились, Оби-Ван почувствовал себя не в своей тарелке — он ведь тоже член Совета.

Анакин вздрогнул.  
— Нет? Ну, вроде как? Я думал, мы разведёмся, но так — для вида. Но Падме… она сказала… ей это ужасно не понравилось. — Он вздохнул, стиснул зубы. — Мы с ней точно на разных языках говорили. Я ей одно, а она всё не так поняла и понесла какую-то чушь, будто я её не люблю, потому что отказываюсь ради неё уходить из джедаев.

Оби-Ван погрузился в раздумья, гадая, что сказать. Он, конечно, не знал сенатора Амидалу очень уж хорошо, но складывалось впечатление, что она добрая, умная женщина с твёрдыми принципами и страстью к работе. Можно понять, почему её оскорбляла эта пародия на брак, и всё же вряд ли она стала бы принуждать мужа отречься от мечты.  
— Ты уверен, что она поэтому хочет развода?

Загорелое лицо Анакина отчего-то заалело.  
— Ну, она сказала ещё, что я выбрал тебя, а не её.

Сердце Оби-Вана пропустило удар.  
— Что, прости? — сказал он.

— Я сказал ей, мне нужно остаться джедаем, чтобы можно было защитить тебя. Падме это не понравилось.

Оби-Ван поджал губы. Он не стал говорить, что его не нужно защищать — бесполезно же.  
— Хочешь сказать, это я виноват, что она решила развестись с тобой?

Анакин распахнул глаза.  
— Конечно нет, учитель, — сказал он, пристально на него глядя. Он схватил Оби-Вана за руку и крепко сжал её своей. — Ты не в ответе за мои проблемы в отношениях — или мои недостатки как джедая, на что бы там ни намекал магистр Йода.

Оби-Ван сдвинул брови.  
— Анакин…

— Нет, учитель. — Анакин принялся играть с пальцами Оби-Вана, рассеянно их поглаживая. — Только ты и не даёшь мне расклеиться. Не знаю даже, что бы я без тебя делал.

Простое поглаживание не должно приносить столько удовольствия. Пальцы покалывало от прикосновений, тепло разливалось по остальному телу.

Оби-Ван облизал пересохшие губы и снова порадовался джедайским робам, поскольку Анакин мог вот-вот заметить его неподобающий отклик на прикосновения.

Голубые глаза неотрывно смотрели на него.  
— Она, похоже, не понимает, что ты для меня значишь, учитель. — Анакин поглаживал ему палец рассеянными движениями вверх и вниз, которые странно гипнотизировали. — Она всё перепутала, — фыркнул он. — Падме, кажется, думает, что ты с ней соревнуешься за мою любовь — это ж надо такое придумать! Тебя я люблю совсем не так, как её.

Оби-Ван глубоко вздохнул. Он сдержал порыв отчитать Анакина за привязанности — привычка, от которой надо будет избавиться, если Орден Джедаев переменится — и сказал:  
— Понимаю. Моя… привязанность к учителю определённо отличалась от юношеских увлечений. Наверное, я видел в нём отца.

Анакин наморщил лоб.  
— Отца в тебе я не вижу. У меня его, конечно, никогда не было, так что не знаю, как обычные люди любят своих отцов, но я что-то сомневаюсь, что так же, как я люблю тебя. — Он едва заметно усмехнулся, будто мысль его развеселила.

Оби-Ван не стал просить его пояснить. Этот ящик Пандоры открывать снова не хотелось. Анакин уже признался, что падаваном в него влюбился; обсуждать это снова нет никакой нужды. Со слов Анакина, влюблённость уже в прошлом.

— И кроме того, ты слишком молод, чтобы видеть в тебе отца, — продолжил Анакин, глядя на него… с жадностью, по-другому и не скажешь. — Я не забыл про наше пари, — проговорил он с усмешкой и прикоснулся к бороде Оби-Вана свободной рукой. — Борода тебе идёт, но мы оба знаем, что ты прячешь за ней детское личико.

— Анакин, — возмутился Оби-Ван.

— Знаешь же, что я прав, учитель, — широко улыбнулся Анакин и медленно погладил ему линию подбородка, отчего Оби-Вана прошила дрожь.

Взгляды их встретились, и улыбка пропала из глаз Анакина; теперь он смотрел пристально, на грани одержимости.

Он снова пробежался кончиками пальцев по скрытому бородой подбородку, а потом коснулся губ.  
— Терпеть не могу, что борода прячет твои ямочки, учитель. — Большой палец погладил Оби-Вана по нижней губе. — У тебя красивая улыбка. 

— Анакин, — еле выговорил Оби-Ван, чувствуя, как горит лицо. 

Анакин поднёс его руку ко рту и поцеловал её, не сводя взгляда с губ Оби-Вана.  
— Не надо смущаться, — сказал он. — Это правда. Ты разве не знаешь, какая красивая у тебя улыбка? Я мог бы смотреть на неё вечно. 

Оби-Ван отвёл взгляд в сторону, стараясь собраться с мыслями. Он перестал понимать, что происходит. От Анакина голова шла кругом. Разве тот не переживал всего минуту назад, что потерял любимую жену? Он же только что сказал, что любит Оби-Вана совсем не так, как её, и всё же… Как прочитать в его пристальном взгляде что угодно другое, кроме желания?

— Я думал, ты расстроен из-за сенатора Амидалы, — напомнил ему Оби-Ван и сам удивился, как спокойно прозвучал собственный голос.

— Так и есть, — отозвался Анакин, прослеживая пальцами очертания губ. — Но когда я с тобой, учитель, мне всегда становится лучше. — Большой палец настойчиво толкался в губы, пока Оби-Ван не уступил и не разомкнул их. — Карк, — шепнул Анакин, глядя, как палец исчезает во рту.

Оби-Ван задрожал и утратил способность связно мыслить, все его чувства сосредоточились на пальце у него во рту и пронзительно голубых глазах Анакина.

Он не смог совладать с собой… и вобрал палец в рот.

Взгляд Анакина потемнел, ноздри у него раздулись, воздух между ним и Оби-Ваном сгустился от напряжения, такого ощутимого, что почти можно было попробовать его на вкус. 

И тут, в одну и ту же секунду, сработали оба их комлинка, чем вывели их из оцепенения.

Оби-Ван вздрогнул и поспешно поднялся на ноги, лицо у него горело, а колени пугающе подгибались.

Он ответил на вызов, не показывая себя.  
— Кеноби на связи, — произнёс он как можно спокойнее.

Можно было не утруждаться: судя по голосу, Мейс слишком волновался сам, чтобы заподозрить неладное.

— У нас тут кое-что случилось. Вейдер проскочил мимо охраны и улизнул из Храма.

Оби-Ван на секунду прикрыл глаза. Пожалуй, следовало этого ожидать. Лорд Ситхов подозрительно хорошо себя вёл.  
— А что же Бен?

— Он всё ещё здесь, но говорит, что Вейдер ничего ему не сказал о своих намерениях. Ждём тебя немедленно в зале Совета, Оби-Ван. И Скайуокера возьми. Он не член Совета, но и для него, возможно, найдётся задание.

Оби-Ван выключил комлинк.  
— Анакин…

— Я могу его найти, — деловито сказал Анакин и направился к двери.

Нахмурившись, Оби-Ван вышел за ним следом.  
— В смысле? Как?

— Я чувствую Вейдера в Силе, — ответил Анакин. — Это не совсем связь — скорее, странное эхо, будто Сила знает, что пока в этом мире из неё черпают двое, когда должен быть только один. Но я могу его отследить, пока он ещё не очень далеко. Иди к членам Совета, учитель…

— Нет, Анакин!

Тот развернулся и обхватил его за плечи.  
— Я справлюсь. Не волнуйся, нападать не буду. Найду его и сразу сообщу тебе. — На мгновение он задержал на Оби-Ване пристальный взгляд, а потом вдруг наклонился и поцеловал его в уголок рта.

— Анакин! — воскликнул Оби-Ван и оглянулся по сторонам, чтобы проверить, не видел ли их кто-нибудь. Губы покалывало.

— Я буду осторожен, — сказал Анакин и поднял взгляд с его губ на глаза. — Да пребудет с тобой Сила, учитель. — И он зашагал прочь. 

— Да пребудет она и с тобой, — прошептал Оби-Ван ему вслед.

Внутри клубком закручивалась тревога, пока он шёл в противоположном направлении, в зал Совета.

Что-то вот-вот случится, он это чувствовал. Сила места себе не находила и волновалась.

Он понадеялся, что не совершил ошибку, отправив Анакина за Вейдером одного. За его же двойником, который гораздо опытнее, безжалостнее и эгоистичнее. А ведь они так и не выяснили наверняка, на чьей он всё-таки стороне.

Оби-Ван постарался выпустить свой страх в Силу перед тем, как войти в зал Совета, но не вышло, что только приумножило его тревогу.

Первым он увидел ужасно пустой взгляд Бена.

— Сказал ведь уже: я не знаю, — произнёс Бен, глядя на магистра Йоду. Голос звучал устало, плечи поникли. — Он не сказал мне. Просто взял и ушёл.

Лицо Мейса стало мрачнее тучи.  
— Он открыл тебе тайну голокрона?

Бен покачал головой.  
— Сказал только, что вылечить меня будет гораздо проще, чем он думал. И что у него есть план.

— Не очень-то рад ты этому, — сказал Йода.

Бен хохотнул, но как-то безрадостно.  
— Вейдер, может, и обладает мощью Тёмной Стороны, но он всё ещё Анакин. А тот никогда не продумывал всё до конца, а сразу действовал.

Йода задумчиво его рассматривал.  
— Беспокоишься ты. О том, что может натворить Дарт Вейдер? Или за него?

Бен отвёл глаза, стыд его можно было потрогать руками.

Мейс осклабился.

Йода покачал головой и перевёл взгляд, острый и проницательный, на Оби-Вана.

Тот постарался не покраснеть. То, что весь Совет узнал, насколько глубоко Бен привязан к своему Анакину — к ситху, который совершил бесчисленные зверства, — ставило Оби-Вана в довольно неловкое положение.

— Юный Скайуокер, где он, Оби-Ван? — спросил Йода.

— Отправился за Вейдером, магистр. Анакин сказал, что чувствует его в Силе. Он пообещал связаться со мной, как только найдёт его.

— Гм, — хмыкнул Йода. — И?

Оби-Ван взглянул на свой молчащий комлинк и постарался не нахмуриться.  
— Пока не связался.

Когда он поднял голову, то встретился взглядом с Беном. В глазах у того отражались те же тревога и страх, что закручивали в тугой узел всё внутри и у него самого.

Похоже, в любом измерении, ситхом или джедаем, Анакин всегда будет для него центром вселенной.

Мысль принесла утешение, но вместе с тем и испугала.


	12. Chapter 12

Анакин хмуро смотрел на высокое здание. Он почти не сомневался: Вейдер сейчас там, что, конечно же, хорошо. Плохо только, что тут же жил Палпатин… то есть, Сидиус.

Анакин в раздумье взглянул на комлинк. Он пообещал, что не станет нападать и просто сообщит Оби-Вану, когда найдёт Вейдера, но… Не хотелось даже близко подпускать Дарта Сидиуса к учителю. Сила вокруг бурлила, будто вот-вот случится беда. Он не собирался рисковать жизнью учителя, почти что заманивая в логово чудовища.

Он свяжется с Оби-Ваном, только если не будет другого выхода.

Анакин слез со спидера и, как можно лучше замаскировав своё отражение в Силе, вошёл внутрь. Роскошное здание хорошо охранялось, но парочка джедайских фокусов справлялась и не с таким. С Оби-Ваном во внушениях ему не сравниться, но кое-что умел и он, когда возникала необходимость.

Где квартира Палпатина, он, конечно же, знал. И старался не думать, как часто приходил сюда поболтать со своим «другом», жаловался на Совет, Оби-Вана, Падме и Асоку — рассказывал то, чем нельзя делиться с Лордом Ситхов. Сила, от одной только мысли его чуть не стошнило. 

Какого карка тут забыл Вейдер?

Неужели захотел воссоединиться с учителем-ситхом?

Анакин сдвинул брови. Хоть он и питал к Вейдеру глубокую неприязнь, в подобное предательство верилось с трудом. В своём мире тот правит империей, зачем бы ему снова служить Сидиусу?

Чтобы спасти Бена. Сколько бы Вейдер ни отрицал свою привязанность, только дурак не увидел бы, насколько дорог ему Бен. Вейдер уже доказал, что готов примкнуть к Сидиусу ради любимого человека; нет оснований предполагать, что он не поступит так вновь.

Анакин вышел из лифта на этаже Палпатина и помедлил, напрягая все чувства. Он улавливал Вейдера — и больше никого. Палпатина там не было.

Озадаченно нахмурившись, Анакин прикоснулся к двери в квартиру Палпатина. К его удивлению, та приоткрылась. Взгляд на панель подтвердил его подозрения: кто-то взломал охранную систему.

Положив руку на меч, Анакин вошёл внутрь. Апартаменты поражали роскошным убранством и размерами — Падме жила в квартире в два раза меньше. Анакин всегда этому удивлялся: его добрый, похожий на дедушку друг будто бы вовсе чурался власти и богатства. Умора же, если вдуматься.

Он нашёл Вейдера в спальне, тот разглядывал незажжённый камин.

— Ты опоздал, — сказал ему Вейдер, даже не глядя на него.

Анакин фыркнул.  
— Не знал, что меня ждут. Чисто из любопытства: какого карка ты тут забыл?

— Я ищу ситхский артефакт, который должен быть у Сидиуса.

Анакин уставился на него. Такого невинного объяснения действиям Вейдера он совсем не ожидал.

— Почему бы тогда не пойти в своё собственное измерение и достать артефакт оттуда, где Сидиус уже мёртв?

Вейдер бросил на него раздосадованный взгляд.  
— Достал бы, если б мог. Но я не солгал: Сидиус и правда подготовился. После его смерти от этой квартиры ничего не осталось, судя по всему, она самоуничтожилась. Сидиус явно не хотел, чтобы завладели его собственностью и бесценными знаниями, которые он приобрёл за долгие годы. — Он окинул камин хмурым взглядом. — Чувствуешь? 

— Что именно?

Вейдер усмехнулся.  
— Не припомню себя таким тупым в этом возрасте. Ты разве не чувствуешь, что из камина исходит Тьма?

Анакин кинул на него гневный взгляд, но на подначку не отреагировал, подозревая, что Вейдер нарочно стремится его разозлить. Он подошёл к камину и принялся его разглядывать. После слов Вейдера он и впрямь почувствовал, что с камином что-то не так. С Силой вокруг него творилось неладное.

— Чувствую, — отозвался Анакин, внимательно рассматривая камин. — Но не вижу никаких потайных механизмов.

— Сидиус же не дурак оставлять ситхские артефакты там, где кто угодно мог бы их найти. Наверняка он открывается с помощью Силы. 

Анакин пожал плечами.  
— Тогда только он один и может открыть камин.

— Гм. Кстати, ты сказал кому-нибудь, где нашёл меня?

Анакин напрягся, предостережение молнией промелькнуло в Силе. Руки дёрнулись к мечу.

И всё же он не успел. Невидимая сила схватила его за горло и сковала руки за спиной. Анакин с рычанием потянулся к Силе, но не успел он ею воспользоваться, как Вейдер защёлкнул у него на горле блокирующий ошейник — и он в одночасье словно ослеп и оглох.

— Ничего личного, Скайуокер, — сказал Вейдер и, толкнув его на пол, заткнул ему рот шарфом, который он слевитировал из шкафа Палпатина.

Анакин буравил его испепеляющим взглядом, злясь на себя за то, что перестал держать ухо востро рядом с Вейдером. Карк его раздери. Предал раз, предаст и второй.

Он попытался ударить, пнуть Вейдера — да хоть что угодно, но и руки, и ноги будто вмиг потяжелели на тонну. Он и пальцем не смог шевельнуть.

— Начинается, — пробормотал Вейдер, глядя на дверь.

Она отворилась.

И в комнату вошёл Палпатин.

Всё внутри завязалось узлом. Вейдер упал на колени рядом с ним и сказал:  
— Господин.

Анакина чуть не стошнило.

Он и не представлял, что проведёт эту встречу беззащитным и беспомощным, с кляпом во рту. Он уставился на Палпатина, который переводил взгляд с него на Вейдера с нечитаемым выражением лица.

Отчасти Анакину по-прежнему не верилось, что его старый друг — Лорд Ситхов.

Но любые сомнения, что ещё оставались, развеялись окончательно, стоило Палпатину заговорить. В голосе не прослеживалось и намёка на доброту, когда он сказал:  
— Что ж, такого я не ждал. 

Он подошёл ближе и встал перед стоящим на коленях двойником Анакина.  
— Лорд Вейдер, я полагаю?

На секунду Анакин растерялся: откуда Палпатин знает, как того зовут? Но потом он понял, что это ситхское имя для него наверняка уже подобрали.

— Да, господин, — не поднимая глаз, отозвался Вейдер не свойственным ему почтительным тоном.

Палпатин взял Вейдера за подбородок и задрал ему голову. Холодная улыбка тронула его губы, когда он заглянул в золотые глаза.  
— Я всегда знал, что ты будешь прекрасен.

А вот это уже жуть какая-то. 

Вейдер снова поклонился.  
— Спасибо, господин.

Палпатин задумчиво хмыкнул.  
— Ты из будущего? Или из другого измерения?

— Из будущего, господин.

Анакин непонимающе моргнул бы, если б мог двигаться. Интересно, зачем Вейдеру лгать. А, ну да: не мог же он сказать, что явился из другого измерения, в котором уже убил своего господина.

— Ясно, — протянул Палпатин и взглянул наконец на Анакина. — А что тут делает мой будущий ученик? Да ещё в таком… состоянии?

Вейдер раздосадованно фыркнул.  
— Он как-то проследил за мной, господин. Поскольку мы оба, по сути, один и тот же человек, между нами возникла некая связь, которой и воспользовался Скайуокер.

Палпатин пристально смотрел Вейдеру в лицо.  
— Зачем ты здесь? В этом времени?

— Ты меня сюда отправил, господин, — сказал Вейдер. — Приказал достать у себя прежнего один артефакт, который пропал, когда враги уничтожили твою квартиру.

Интересно, перейдя на Тёмную Сторону, начинаешь лучше врать? Ведь не знай Анакин истины, то подумал бы, что Вейдер говорит правду. Тот лгал Сидиусу, глядя ему прямо в глаза.

Палпатин не ответил, продолжая взирать на Вейдера этим пугающе неподвижным взглядом.

— Если это правда, почему Кеноби ещё жив в твоём времени? — спросил он наконец. — Я посмотрел то… весьма любопытное головидео.

Даже интересно, как Вейдер выпутается на этот раз.

Тот презрительно усмехнулся.  
— Кеноби лишь игрушка. Ты позволил мне оставить его, отрезанного от Силы, в качестве награды за верную службу, господин.

Сидиус долго смотрел на него, а потом спросил:  
— За каким артефактом тебя послал мой двойник?

— Он сказал, что ему нужен тёмно-красный куб.

Нечитаемое выражение Сидиуса ничуть не изменилось.  
— Понятно. А он сказал, зачем тот ему?

Вейдер покачал головой.  
— Нет, господин. Ты никогда не посвящаешь меня в детали. И расспрашивать я не вправе.

Слабый намёк на улыбку тронул губы Сидиуса.  
— Ну, что же. — Он подошёл к камину и положил на него ладонь. Отрезанный от Силы, Анакин ничего не почувствовал, но Вейдера рядом с ним прошила лёгкая дрожь.

Камин сменился дверью.

— Пойдём, Лорд Вейдер.

Вейдер слегка нахмурился, но поднялся и проследовал за Сидиусом в комнату за камином. Анакин их больше не видел.

Вдруг послышался хрип, а потом отчётливое жужжание светового меча. Но только одного. Анакин напряг слух, сердце его забилось быстрее. Что там происходит?

— Я почти поверил тебе, Лорд Вейдер, — сказал Сидиус, как ни странно, с одобрением. — Почти. Но ты совершил одну ошибку. Я годами старался ослабить влияние Кеноби на юного Скайуокера — чтобы разрушить его жалкую привязанность к нему. Я без конца подсовывал Кеноби опасные для жизни задания, но этот невыносимый джедай возвращался каждый раз. Я без конца поворачивал события так, чтобы Скайуокер усомнился в преданности учителя — но безуспешно — пока что. Уверяю тебя, я лично убью Кеноби, едва перестану играть роль хорошего, безобидного канцлера. И, уж конечно, я бы в жизни не позволил тебе оставить его в живых, как бы верно ты мне ни служил. Пока он жив, он навсегда останется самым опасным человеком для моей Империи. Даже отрезанного от Силы, его слишком опасно оставлять в живых. Ты не сможешь стать моим орудием, пока тебя направляет не моя рука.

Вейдер выдавил что-то похожее на «Катись-ка ты к карковой матери!»

— Интересно, как ты убил меня в своём мире… — будто бы с любопытством протянул Сидиус. — Неважно. В этом ты умрёшь от моей руки, Дарт Вейдер. Предателей я не терплю.

Внезапно Сила, что сдерживала Анакина, исчезла — Вейдер его отпустил. Анакин дёрнулся от неожиданности, но быстро пришёл в себя и поднялся на ноги. Он потянул за блокирующий ошейник, но тот, запертый, не поддался. Карк! Ну, хотя бы меч всё ещё при нём.

Взяв его в руку, Анакин подкрался к двери и заглянул внутрь. 

Комната оказалась просторная, гораздо больше, чем он ожидал. 

Вейдер лежал на полу, и лицо его медленно синело. Интересно, не той ли самой хитростью воспользовался Сидиус, что сам Вейдер применил к Анакину? Сидиус стоял, занеся красный меч над искажённым от боли лицом. И всё что-то говорил, измывался над Вейдером тихим голосом.

Анакин едва не возвёл глаза к потолку. Вейдера уже раза три можно было прикончить, а Сидиус всё тратил время на разговоры о том, насколько он умнее и лучше. Он-то думал, Палпатин проявит больше хитрости, но, как видно, и ему не чуждо злодейское злорадство. Глупость, конечно, полнейшая, и всё же не Анакину его судить: порой он и сам не отказывался от искушения донести до плохих парней, как же те накосячили. И, в конце-то концов, как же оценят его великолепные планы, если Анакин ими не поделится?

Отогнав эту мысль, Анакин посмотрел Сидиусу в спину. Ужасно не хотелось это признавать, но, отрезанный от Силы, он и минуты против Сидиуса не продержится. Рефлексы подведут. Может повезти, только если он нападёт со спины, и даже ошейник пригодится: поможет остаться незамеченным. 

Вот только джедаи так не поступают. 

Нападение со спины шло вразрез со всем, чему его учили, да и гордость ему не позволит совершить такой трусливый поступок. При любом другом раскладе Анакин и раздумывать над этим не стал бы. 

«Я без конца подсовывал Кеноби опасные для жизни задания. Уверяю тебя, я лично его убью, едва перестану играть роль хорошего, безобидного канцлера».

Анакин крепче стиснул меч. Да разве ж это выбор? Если он между его джедайскими принципами и жизнью Оби-Вана, к карку принципы.

После Анакин и не вспомнит, как подкрался к Сидиусу.

Не вспомнит, как зажёг меч.

Вспомнит только глухой стук об пол отрубленной головы, к которой секунду спустя присоединилось и тело.

Анакин отупело смотрел на обезглавленное тело Палпатина, силясь осмыслить, что произошло. Как-то… прозаично всё закончилось.

У его ног Вейдер жадно глотал ртом воздух, и лицо его возвращалось к привычному оттенку.  
— Ты что так долго? — прохрипел он мрачно и поднялся на ноги.

Из горла Анакина вырвался звук — не то плач, не то смех. Он выбрал второе, хоть и засмеялся несколько истерично, но кто ж его осудит, когда он только что отрубил голову старому другу?

Ухмыльнувшись, Вейдер снял с него ошейник. И повернулся, чтобы обыскать комнату, но Анакин едва обратил внимание. Сила волной прилила обратно, и у него едва не подогнулись колени. Как же хорошо. И представить себе нельзя жизнь годами без доступа к Силе — участь, на которую обрекли Бена.

Вдруг Анакин нахмурился. Сила ощущалась… по-другому. Она казалась не столь омрачённой, и вместе с тем иной. «Опасность, опасность, опасность».

— Что-то не так, — сказал он.

— Знаю, — огрызнулся Вейдер, который всё ещё копошился в комодах и шкафчиках. — Помоги мне найти артефакт, пока квартира не взорвалась!

— Да ты издеваешься, что ли? — прорычал Анакин, но принялся за поиски в ближайшем сундуке. — Когда взорвётся-то хоть?

— Точно не знаю, — отозвался Вейдер. Он закрыл сундук и перешёл к следующему. — Подозреваю, что он привязал взрыв к своему отражению в Силе. Если оно отсутствует, активируются его планы на случай непредвиденных обстоятельств. Но какое-то время у нас точно есть: Сидиус должен был принять во внимание, что его могут поместить в камеру, блокирующую Силу. Так что трудно сказать, когда квартира взорвётся и что послужит этому толчком. Существуют различные тёмные ритуалы и силы, которые тебе, Скайуокер, и не снились.

Анакин презрительно фыркнул.  
— Мне это неинтересно.

— Правда? Даже сила, которая останавливает смерть? — Вейдер понимающе усмехнулся. — Если бы ты знал о ней, твоя мать осталась бы жива.

Анакин стиснул зубы, ненавидя Вейдера за то, что он завёл об этом речь, и ненавидя себя за проснувшийся интерес.  
— Тёмная Сторона только забирает, — повторил он некогда услышанные слова Йоды. — И никогда ничего не даёт.

Вейдер пренебрежительно рассмеялся.  
— Избавь меня от джедайской лжи. Тёмная Сторона подарила мне всё, что у меня есть: безграничную власть, богатство и свободу делать всё, что захочется, без осуждения кучки старых лицемеров. У меня двое красивых, невероятно сильных детей, которые меня обожают, и Оби-Ван, который согревает мне постель и принимает мой член. А что у тебя? Джедаи, которые тебе не доверяют? Фиктивный брак с Амидалой, основанный на лжи и самообмане?

— Заткнись, — прорычал Анакин. Он задвинул личные проблемы на задворки сознания, но, разумеется, Вейдер снова вытащил их на свет. Анакин ожёг его злым взглядом. — Знаешь, что есть у меня? Доверие и любовь учителя. Оби-Ван сказал мне, что я ему дороже всех на свете. Сомневаюсь, что твой Оби-Ван тебе такое говорил — а теперь уж точно не скажет.

Вейдер на секунду прекратил обыскивать сундук, продолжая стоять к Анакину спиной. Его гнев и горечь почти ощущались на языке, но Вейдер промолчал и с удвоенной силой принялся за поиски. Анакин тоже их продолжил, не обращая внимания на тягостное молчание и волнение Силы.

— Вот он.

Анакин вновь посмотрел на Вейдера. Тот держал в руках красный куб и смотрел на него с тревожно счастливой улыбкой.

— Пойдём тогда, — сказал Анакин, которому не терпелось уйти.

Вейдер покачал головой и подошёл к трупу Палпатина.  
— На твоём месте я бы нашёл доказательства, что Палпатин оказался предателем — что ты не просто так убил Верховного Канцлера. Обыщи кабинет, пока квартира ещё на месте.

Анакин подозрительно сузил глаза, когда Вейдер вытащил шприц и соединил его с красным кубом. Анакина передёрнуло от отвращения, когда Вейдер воткнул шприц Палпатину в сердце.  
— Ты чего это? 

— Забираю его мидихлорианы, — ответил Вейдер. — Они должны быть ещё живы. Даже если человек умирает, они могут продержаться какое-то время без доступа к Силе. Этот артефакт будет бесконечно продлевать им жизнь.

— Хочешь сделать Бену переливание крови? — наморщив лоб, спросил Анакин.

— Простое переливание тут не поможет, — сказал Вейдер, глядя, как куб наполняется кровью Палпатина. — Мы его уже пробовали. Мидихлорианы других людей долго не живут, даже если взять их у другого Кеноби.

— Чего? — раскрыл рот Анакин. — Наше измерение не первое, в котором вы побывали?

Вейдер скривил губы.  
— Нет. Мы побывали ещё в одном.

Анакин окинул внимательным взглядом его поникшие плечи.  
— Что случилось в том мире? 

Вейдер хмыкнул.  
— В том измерении Оби-Ван не оставил меня на Мустафаре, а нанёс поражение. Изувечил меня так сильно, что превратил в полудроида, запертого в металлическом костюме. Я даже дышать не мог самостоятельно. И стал орудием императора.

Анакин попытался представить, каково это: годами прозябать в металлическом костюме, и подавил дрожь.  
— А что же Оби-Ван?

— Мы нашли его на Татуине. Он жил отшельником под прозвищем полоумный старик Бен… — в голосе Вейдера зазвучало напряжение. — Он совсем сломался. Сдался. Даже к Сопротивлению не примкнул — не смог себя заставить. Он…

— Что? — спросил Анакин, когда Вейдер оборвал себя.

— Он так смотрел на меня… — сказал тот.

Больше он ничего не прибавил, но Анакин догадался и так. Как же, наверное, тяжело было другому Бену смотреть на здорового Анакина без костюма — и видеть, что случилось бы, не искалечь он Вейдера на Мустафаре.

— И он всё равно поделился с Беном своей кровью?

Вейдер отрывисто кивнул.

— Но не сработало?

Вейдер поднялся на ноги и сунул куб во внутренний карман робы.  
— Нет, — коротко ответил он и вышел из комнаты. Анакин последовал за ним и оттолкнул его, чтобы пройти в кабинет Палпатина.

Доказательства.

Вейдер прав: они ему нужны.

Анакин открыл ящик и поморщился, когда увидел, сколько в нём бумаг. Он принялся лихорадочно их просматривать, и, хоть и сам не знал, чего ищет, предоставил Силе направлять его и предупредить, если квартира вот-вот взорвётся.

К его удивлению, Вейдер присоединился к нему и оглядел кабинет.

— Почему не сработало-то? — рассеянно спросил Анакин.

Вейдер стиснул зубы.  
— Должно было, но мы ещё многого не знаем о мидихлорианах. Похоже, они видят разницу между двойниками. Переливание крови не только не сработало, но и ослабило другого Кеноби. Как выяснилось, запас мидихлорианов не пополняется с кровью. — Вейдер поморщился. — Надо было догадаться. Мидихлорианы — это микроскопические разумные формы жизни, а вовсе не красные клетки крови — их нельзя восполнить, если часть из них ты забрал.

Анакин нахмурился, открыл ещё один ящик.  
— Если это правда, тогда почему мы не ослабеваем в Силе каждый раз при ранении?

— Вообще-то, ослабеваем, но этим можно пренебречь. Больше всего мидихлорианов вокруг сердца. Если ранили не туда, их количество останется примерно одинаковым. — Вейдер скривил губы. — Ты и я, конечно, не заметим. Но те, у которых мидихлорианов поменьше, точно обратят внимание.

— Например, Оби-Ван, — сказал Анакин и помрачнел при мысли о другом двойнике учителя. У него сжалось сердце, стоило только представить ослабевшего Оби-Вана, который живёт на Татуине отшельником, совсем один. — С ним всё будет хорошо? С другим Беном?

Вейдер сжал челюсти.  
— Я так думаю, он состарится быстрее, чем должен был, хоть и сохранил больше половины своих мидихлорианов. Он всё ещё чувствителен к Силе, но скорее всего проживёт столько же, сколько и не чувствительный к Силе человек.

— Твой Бен, наверно, весь извёлся от вины, — сказал Анакин.

Вейдер скорчил гримасу.  
— После этого он наотрез отказался перемещаться в другое измерение. Сюда я переместил его силой, и он перестал мне сопротивляться, только когда я пообещал больше не использовать других джедаев.

Анакин поднял взгляд от ящика.  
— Пообещал? Я-то думал, великому императору Галактической Империи достаточно просто приказать?

Вейдер бросил на него злобный взгляд.  
— Закрой свой рот, Скайуокер.

Анакин фыркнул: как же забавно всё-таки, что Вейдер по-прежнему открещивался от привязанности к Бену. Не успел он, однако, и слова произнести, как Сила подтолкнула его к датачипу в глубине ящика. Анакин схватил его и, положив в карман, молча поблагодарил Силу за подсказку.

— Так что же ты будешь делать с кровью Палпатина? Если переливание не работает? 

Когда Вейдер не ответил, Анакин поднял голову и увидел, как тот внимательно рассматривает голопередатчик.

— Ты чего? — спросил Анакин, чувствуя в Силе тревогу Вейдера.

— Он недавно передал сообщение, — отозвался Вейдер. Он нажал кнопку, чтобы проиграть последнюю передачу.

Сообщение записали заранее.

Появилось голоизображение Палпатина.  
— Это Верховный Канцлер. Джедаи предали Республику. Выполнить приказ 66.

Анакин похолодел. А ведь он не воспринял всерьёз слова Вейдера о том, что одно только убийство Палпатина не предотвратит резню Ордена Джедаев.

— Как? — еле выговорил он.

Вейдер сжал губы в тонкую полоску.  
— Палпатин, должно быть, отправил сообщение дистанционно, пока мы разговаривали, когда он заподозрил меня во лжи. Если он начал думать, что джедаи узнали, кто же всё-таки Сидиус, времени даром он терять не мог.

— Кому отправлено сообщение? — спросил Анакин.

— Всем.

У Анакина упало сердце. Оби-Ван. Храм. Вот что станет основной целью. Сейчас там находилось всего шесть или семь мастеров-джедаев. Сила, Оби-Ван. И Асока, его пятнадцатилетний ясноглазый падаван. Криффову ж мать, а.

Вейдер встретился с ним мрачным взглядом.  
— Идём. Нужно добраться до Храма раньше армии. 

Анакин поспешил за ним, из горла его вырвался резкий смех.  
— И что, будешь защищать Храм Джедаев? Ты, Лорд Ситхов, который в своём измерении вырезал юнлингов? Думаешь, я поверю?

Вейдер крепче стиснул зубы.  
— В Храме Оби-Ван, — бросил он. — Клонам будет всё равно, что он не твой Оби-Ван. И в отличие от твоего, мой к Силе не чувствителен, и он не держал в руках меча почти четыре года. Мне плевать на джедаев, но я тебя уверяю, что изрублю столько клонов, сколько потребуется, чтобы добраться до него.


	13. Chapter 13

— Всё с ним будет хорошо, учитель.

Оби-Ван поднял взгляд от комлинка, обеспокоенный тем, что его так легко прочитать — раз уж даже подростку удалось.  
— Я знаю, — сказал он, но выпустить беспокойство в Силу получилось не до конца.

Сила вокруг всё волновалась — даже ещё сильнее, когда Анакин ушёл. Оби-Ван снова взглянул на комлинк и сдержал порыв позвонить опять.

— Учитель всё не отвечает? — спросила Асока.

— Я думаю, Анакин поставил комлинк на беззвучный режим, — ответил Оби-Ван и решил сменить тему: — От Кикса новости есть?

Асока кивнула.  
— Говорит, ему стало настолько лучше, что он уже помогает другим медикам. Рекс и Коди тоже уже выздоравливают.

Часть напряжения ушла.  
— Скажи Киксу, пусть держит нас в курсе. — Он слегка сдвинул брови. Конечно, здорово, что Кикс и другие избавились от чипов, но процедура отнимала время — которого, возможно, уже не осталось. Клонов миллионы, а квалифицированных медиков, которым можно доверить удаление чипов, — всего несколько человек. Всем клонам предусмотрительно приказали покинуть территорию Храма. Генералам рассказали, какую опасность представляют клоны, и всем джедаям приказали закончить задания и как можно скорее вернуться в Храм.

Оби-Ван надеялся только, что этих мер хватит — что они окажутся излишними.

— Учитель?

Оби-Ван взглянул на Асоку.  
— Да, падаван?

Ответила Асока не сразу.  
— Всё хорошо? Когда я увидела учителя несколько часов назад, он показался каким-то… странным. И не в плохом смысле, просто странным. Что-нибудь случилось?

Оби-Ван подумал, как бы получше обобщить случившееся.

«За какие-нибудь сутки твой учитель признался мне, что вырезал целую деревню, узнал, что его старый друг — Лорд Ситхов, рассказал мне, что женат, и что я ему дороже всех на свете, и что он влюблён в сенатора Амидалу, поставил мне засос, поговорил с сенатором Амидалой о разводе, чуть не поцеловал меня на людях, а потом поспешил за Анакином-ситхом, который в отношениях с моим двойником. А так нет, Асока, ничего особенного не произошло».

Пришлось сдержать неуместное желание рассмеяться.

— Придётся тебе спросить своего учителя, падаван, — сказал Оби-Ван.

Асока поджала губы.  
— Да вы почти что он и есть! Учитель всегда говорит: если запутаюсь, и его не будет рядом, надо идти к вам — да и объясняете вы всё равно лучше.

У Оби-Вана потеплело в груди.  
— Просто удивительно, учитывая, что падаваном он меня никогда не слушал.

У Асоки дёрнулись губы.  
— Наверное, поумнел с возрастом. Тем не менее. Вы меня поняли.

— Асока, — мягко сказал Оби-Ван. — Ты дорога мне так же, как если бы была моим собственным падаваном…

— Ага, конечно.

Оби-Ван удивлённо посмотрел на Асоку и обнаружил, что она насмешливо улыбается.

— И что это значит, позволь спросить? — поинтересовался Оби-Ван, скрестив руки на груди. 

Асока хмыкнула.   
— Я вас умоляю. Дороже собственного падавана для вас никого нет. Я знаю, Скайгай считает меня вашим общим падаваном, но если б вы и правда любили меня так же сильно, как его, мне бы впору опасаться за свою жизнь.

— Ты преувеличиваешь, — сказал Оби-Ван, краснея.

— Конечно, но не так, чтобы сильно. Скайгай до смешного ревниво борется за ваше внимание, учитель.

Оби-Ван и хотел бы запротестовать, но какие уж тут протесты, когда он всё ещё чувствовал губы у себя на шее, где его грубовато укусили, и слышал голос, говоривший: «Нельзя тебе другого падавана. Ты мой учитель. Мой». 

Оби-Ван провёл языком по пересохшим губам.  
— Ты дорога своему учителю. И мне тоже. Но будет лучше, если ты спросишь у Анакина. Я понимаю, ты запуталась, но ответов нет и у меня.

«Я и сам запутался, как и ты».

— Но учитель…

Комлинки сработали одновременно у обоих. Озадаченно нахмурившись, Оби-Ван посмотрел на свой. Складка между бровями залегла глубже, когда он увидел, что передачу отправили с канала первостепенной важности, которым пользовалось правительство Республики только в случае крайней необходимости.

Он открыл сообщение.

Когда появилось изображение Палпатина, внутри у Оби-Вана всё похолодело от ужаса. Страхи подтвердились, когда канцлер объявил джедаев предателями и привёл в действие приказ 66.

Сила.

— Почему он назвал нас предателями? — спросила Асока, коснувшись его руки. — Что ещё за приказ 66?

— Это приказ нас убить, — откликнулся Оби-Ван и прикрыл на секунду глаза, когда ощутил нарастающую панику и переполох в Храме: падаваны не понимали, что происходит. — Нужно…

Снова запиликал комлинк. На этот раз звонил помрачневший Мейс.  
— Оби-Ван, собери старших падаванов и подходи к главному входу.

— А как же юнлинги?

— Их собирают в катакомбах. Должны успеть.

Оби-Ван нахмурился.  
— А вывезти их из Храма не безопаснее?

Мейс скривил губы.  
— В Республике для нас сейчас безопасного места нет. И если побежим, будем выглядеть виноватыми. Нет, уходить нельзя.

Оби-Ван кивнул и, чувствуя, как внутри всё завязалось узлом от беспокойства, завершил звонок.

— Идём, Асока.

***

Шесть мастеров-джедаев, три юных рыцаря и двенадцать падаванов. Вот и вся защита Храма против мультимиллионной армии клонов.

Оби-Ван отвернулся от тревожных лиц падаванов, от их рук, схватившихся за мечи. Сила, какие же они ещё маленькие.

— Нас хотя бы предупредили, — сказал Мейс, оглядывая их маленькую группку. — Честно говоря, странно, что Палпатин озвучил приказ по такому общественному каналу.

— Ничего странного, — произнёс тихий голос.

Оби-Ван посмотрел на двойника. Бен странным взглядом рассматривал запасной световой меч, который дал ему магистр Йода.  
— Канцлер не дурак, — продолжил Бен. — Неважно, что генералы-джедаи тоже услышат сообщение, если мгновение спустя их атакуют тысячи клонов, оказавшихся поблизости. Главное, что подобное послание опорочит джедаев в глазах всей Республики, так что не к кому будет обратиться за помощью. Когда кто-то решится оспорить приказы Верховного Канцлера, будет уже слишком поздно.

Мейс гневно посмотрел на него и показал глазами на падаванов, которые выглядели теперь ещё испуганнее, чем раньше.

Как по заказу, в Силе что-то сдвинулось, отчего Оби-Вана прошила дрожь.

— Могущественный практикант Силы умер, — сказал Йода, помрачнев.

С колотящимся сердцем Оби-Ван потянулся к краю сознания, к узам, и с облегчением выдохнул. Связь по-прежнему оставалась там, в целости и сохранности. Анакин жив.

— Меняется Сила, — сказал Йода с закрытыми глазами. — Яснее стала, не так затемнена теперь.

— Думаете, это Палпатин погиб, магистр? — спросил Оби-Ван.

Не успел он получить ответ, как пропищал его комлинк.

— Они уже близко, — сказала Асока дрожащим голосом. — Клоны. Я их вижу.

— Сколько их? — спросил Оби-Ван.

— Не… не знаю. Тысячи.

— Молодец, падаван, — похвалил её Оби-Ван своим самым спокойным голосом. — А теперь иди сюда.

Положив комлинк в карман, Оби-Ван сказал:  
— Клоны уже близко. — Он не стал говорить, сколько их, чтобы не напугать падаванов ещё больше.

Стало тесно в груди, когда он посмотрел на их юные, смелые лица. Рано им умирать. Он будет защищать их до последнего вздоха, но хватит ли этого? Надежда на победу невелика, мягко говоря.

Мейс мрачно напутствовал:  
— Мечи наизготовку. Отражайте выстрелы из бластеров обратно в них.

Тринадцатилетний падаван Йоно тихо спросил:  
— Стрелять на поражение, магистр?

— Только если нет другого выхода, но если придётся, корить себя не нужно, падаван, — ответил Мейс. — Помните, только мы стоим между армией и нашими юнлингами.

Йоно напряжённо кивнул и, расправив плечи, зажёг световой меч.

Остальные падаваны последовали его примеру, глядя на двойные двери.

Оби-Ван порадовался, что из этой позиции хотя бы можно немного обороняться. Если не дать клонам протиснуться сквозь проём, маленький шанс на победу всё-таки есть.

— А мастера Скайуокера с нами нет? — вдруг раздался застенчивый голос.

Оби-Ван взглянул на тви'лечку, которая с надеждой смотрела на него. И не она одна: надежда отразилась и в лицах других падаванов тоже.

Надо же.

До сих пор Оби-Ван и не подозревал, насколько громкую славу стяжал себе Герой Без Страха. Он-то думал, только гражданское население звало Анакина так, но, как видно, даже падаваны внимали рассказам о его доблести и бесстрашии на поле боя. И восхищались им. Магистры Йода и Винду, возможно, и пользовались уважением, но они, наверное, считались старыми и скучными, тогда как Анакин стал героем, на которого хотелось равняться.

Оби-Ван грустно улыбнулся девочке, чувствуя прилив гордости, что бывший падаван стал джедаем, вдохновляющим подрастающее поколение.  
— Он скоро к нам присоединится, — ответил Оби-Ван.   
Он надеялся, что говорит правду, — и в то же время — что Анакин будет держаться от Храма как можно дальше.

Тут послышались шаги сотен ног, и Оби-Ван, развернувшись к входу, поднял меч.

Потом всё слилось в мешанину из криков, выстрелов и крови.

Поначалу они отражали один выстрел из бластера за другим в беспрерывном шквале нескончаемого огня, не пуская клонов в Храм. Успешное сопротивление подарило Оби-Вану тоненький луч надежды, что они выживут, но потом клоны, кажется, поняли, что играют джедаям на руку, если стреляют в них и дают им возможность отрикошетить огонь. Они сменили тактику и волной ринулись в Храм, чем вынудили джедаев нарушить строй.

Вскоре Храм уже кишел клонами.

Оби-Ван в жизни не бился так неистово. Он сражался против дюжины клонов разом и в то же время пытался защитить раненого падавана Йоно рядом с ним. Оби-Ван смутно сознавал, что и у него идёт кровь, но он едва замечал рану, отражая выстрел за выстрелом и отрубая клонам руки и ноги. На убийство он не отваживался, зная, что клоны ни в чём не виноваты. К несчастью, тех подобные мысли не сдерживали.

Отчаяние сдавило ему горло, когда он увидел краем глаза, как Ки-Ади-Мунди упал на пол и больше уже не поднялся. В нескольких футах от него и Бен, в чьих чертах отпечаталось изнеможение, уже не столь быстро размахивал мечом, пытаясь сдержать новую волну клонов.

Они проиграют, с отчаянием осознал вдруг Оби-Ван. Они все здесь погибнут.

«Гнев-страх-ярость-тревога-неистовое желание защитить-и снова гнев».

Оби-Ван едва не упал от наплыва чувств, что захлестнули разум, когда связь на краю сознания вспышкой вернулась к жизни. Анакин. Он наконец-то вернулся — и не помнил себя от бешенства.

Уклонившись от выстрела из бластера, Оби-Ван взглянул на вход, но сквозь полчища клонов разглядеть что-нибудь было попросту невозможно. Даже если Анакин наконец-то здесь, добраться до них он не сумеет.

Вдруг волоски у Оби-Вана на шее встали дыбом. Сила вокруг зарядилась электричеством и мощью, и в следующий миг клонов поразила колоссальных размеров молния, а потом ещё одна, и ещё, пока Храм не заполнила тошнотворная вонь палёной плоти. По крайней мере треть легиона погибла. Оставшиеся клоны прекратили натиск и развернулись встретить новую угрозу.

У входа в Храм стояли две фигуры в тёмных робах.

Издали Оби-Ван даже не смог их различить: оба излучали столько злости, что было легко их спутать. Но потом они зажгли световые мечи, синий и красный…

И Храм затопили одни лишь крики. 

В отличие от Оби-Вана, и Анакин, и Вейдер, казалось, убивали клонов без малейших угрызений. Точнее, забивали их, как скот, мелькнула отстранённая мысль, а потом Оби-Ван оторвал от них взгляд и вновь вступил в бой не на жизнь, а на смерть.

Задача стала гораздо проще, ведь сражаться на два фронта у оставшихся клонов получалось с трудом. Мечи Анакина и Вейдера слились в смазанные красно-синие пятна, и каждый из них убивал десятки клонов в минуту. Безжалостный танец мечей вызвал бы восхищение, не пугай он так. Клоны были обречены. 

Запыхавшийся Мейс Винду остановился рядом с Оби-Ваном, глядя на двух Анакинов.  
— Ситх меня побери, — прошептал он, а потом стряхнул благоговейный страх и продолжил бой.

По крайней мере падаваны воспряли духом, когда увидели Анакина с Вейдером, и вступили в бой с удвоенным пылом. Оби-Ван постарался не зацикливаться на том, что падаван-тви'лек рядом с ним разрубил ближайшего клона пополам и обезглавил второго.

Они же бьются за свою жизнь, напомнил себе Оби-Ван и повернулся проверить, как там Асока.

Минутная заминка дорого ему обошлась.

Оби-Ван ощутил, как ему выстрелили бластером в живот, а потом все его чувства заполнила боль.

Будто во сне он почувствовал, что упал. Будто во сне он услышал нечеловеческий крик, который эхом отозвался в сознании. А потом его ослепил выброс Силы, и он погрузился во тьму.

***

Когда Оби-Ван открыл глаза, он лежал на кровати в Залах Исцеления.

Асока сидела рядом.

— Учитель! — радостно воскликнула она. — Очнулись наконец!

Оби-Ван огляделся.  
— Что случилось?

— Вы не просыпались целых три дня! Вот что случилось! Я так волновалась!

Оби-Ван помотал головой.  
— Чем закончилось сражение? Что там с клонами?

«Где Анакин?»

— А. — Плечи у Асоки поникли. — Ну, мы победили. Ясное дело. Или мы бы тут не сидели. — Она старалась не смотреть Оби-Вану в глаза. — Сенатор Органа временно занял пост канцлера и отменил приказы Палпатина, чью смерть и деятельность сейчас разбирают.

Тут бы вздохнуть с облегчением. Но он чувствовал, что Асока пытается что-то от него скрыть.  
— Делись уже плохими новостями, падаван.

Асока вздрогнула.  
— Ну… У Скайгая немного крышу снесло, когда вас ранили. 

Оби-Ван страшился ответа, но спросил всё равно.  
— В каком смысле?

— Он Силой швырнул всех оставшихся клонов в стены. Им всем или череп проломило, или позвоночник сломало.

Оби-Ван провёл рукой по лицу. Сила, Анакин.  
— Ясно. А где он сейчас?

Асока грустно поджала губы.  
— Его… заперли. Судя по всему, он убил Палпатина. Никто ничего не понимает. Хорошо, что Скайгай дальновидно раздобыл датачип, который подтвердил, что Палпатин спонсировал сепаратистов, хотя бы что-то…

— Погоди, — сказал Оби-Ван и привстал. В животе слегка кольнуло, но в общем он чувствовал себя неплохо. Судя по характерному запаху бакты, последние три дня он провёл в бактокамере. — Если у нас есть доказательства, что Палпатин предатель, почему Анакина заперли?

Асока отвела взгляд.

Ужас сковал Оби-Вану сердце.  
— Падаван?

— Он… — Асока пожевала губу, а потом поднялась на ноги. — Идти можете?

— Да, — откликнулся Оби-Ван и встал с постели. Пришлось побороть небольшую слабость, но разве это преграда? Он быстро накинул на себя робу, которую подала ему Асока и покинул вслед за ней больничное крыло.

Ещё даже не рассвело, осознал вдруг Оби-Ван. В Храме царила тишина.

Слишком настораживающая. 

Оби-Ван сглотнул.  
— Асока, сколько джедаев мы потеряли?

Та слегка сбилась с шага.  
— Тут? Мастера Мунди, мастера Фисто, падаванов Дейка, Йоно и Терикса. Других ранило, но они поправились раньше вас.

Сила.

Оби-Ван позволил скорби пройти сквозь него и выпустил её в Силу. Скорбеть он будет потом.  
— А что с потерями за пределами Храма?

Асока прикусила губу.  
— Мы всё ещё получаем сообщения от выживших. Пока что отозвались шестьдесят три процента джедаев. Многих ранило, но они под наблюдением.

Оби-Ван стиснул зубы. На сердце лежала тяжесть, но всё же на такой результат — шестьдесят три процента — он и надеяться не смел.  
— Похоже, предостережение Вейдера сработало. Их не застали врасплох.

Асока кивнула.

— Кстати, о Вейдере, где он? — спросил Оби-Ван. — Его тоже заперли?

Асока помрачнела.  
— Мы не знаем, где он. В суматохе он схватил другого Оби-Вана и исчез. Нельзя даже сказать наверняка, не вернулись ли они уже в своё измерение. И на поиски сейчас никого не выделишь.

Оби-Ван задумчиво кивнул. Видимо, Асоке объяснили, откуда взялись двойники, пока он лежал без сознания.

— Он здесь, — сообщила Асока, внезапно остановившись.

Оби-Ван замер и огляделся. Он нахмурился, когда узнал место, куда они пришли: к помещению, на которое поставили специальную защиту, случись им вдруг поймать ситха. Комната не то чтобы блокировала Силу, но стены выдерживали её натиск и не давали узнику разрушить темницу, приглушая его способности. Так вот почему он не чувствовал Анакина через связь.

Но почему же Анакина поместили именно сюда?

— Почему Анакин в этой комнате, Асока? – спросил Оби-Ван.

Асока вздрогнула и промолчала.

С бешено бьющимся сердцем Оби-Ван подошёл к маленькому окну.

Анакин ходил по комнате из угла в угол, всем своим телом излучая напряжение и злость. Когда он повернулся, свет отразился в его глазах, и Оби-Ван застыл.

Оттенок глаз Анакина то и дело менялся с голубого на тошнотворно жёлтый и обратно. 

— Нет, — прошептал Оби-Ван.

Асока коснулась его плеча.  
— Учитель не совсем ещё переметнулся, — сказала она дрожащим голосом и прижалась к Оби-Вану боком. — Но… Магистр Винду сказал, его падение всего лишь дело времени, ведь Анакин черпал силу из Тёмной Стороны с помощью гнева, чтобы убить всех тех клонов. Магистр Йода согласен с магистром Винду. По его словам, странно, что учитель ещё полностью не перешёл. — Асока вздохнула. — Я даже убедила магистра Йоду дать мне поговорить с учителем, но Скайгай… его не образумить. Он меня напугал, учитель. Я едва его узнала.

Оби-Ван покачал головой и приобнял Асоку на мгновение, а потом мягко отстранил её и подошёл к двери.  
— Отдохни немного. Я поговорю с Анакином.

— Дверь не открыть, — возразила Асока. — Только члены Совета могут… — Она скорчила гримасу, осознав свою ошибку.

Оби-Ван слабо ей улыбнулся.  
— Как удачно тогда, что я член Совета, — сказал он и позволил датчику просканировать его глаз.

Дверь со щелчком открылась.

Оби-Ван вошёл внутрь — и его тотчас с рычанием прижало к стене тяжёлое тело.

Оби-Ван замер. Он расслабился и напустил на себя как можно более кроткий и покорный вид. Он не станет относиться к Анакину как к опасному адепту Тёмной Стороны. И не станет с ним бороться. Если есть хотя бы крошечная надежда, что Анакина можно вернуть назад к Свету, попытаться стоит. Во что бы то ни стало.


	14. Chapter 14

— Учитель?

Его перестали стискивать так сильно.

Анакин немного отстранился и посмотрел на него остекленевшим взглядом — точно пьяный, подобравшийся опасно близко к безумию.

Оби-Ван постарался не выдать охвативший его ужас. Теперь, когда их не разделяли непроницаемые стены, он снова чувствовал Анакина в Силе, и тот словно превратился в совершенно другого человека. Отражение его пропиталось тьмой настолько, что стало почти неузнаваемым и вибрировало гневом и паранойей. Даже Вейдер казался устойчивее в Силе. Оби-Ван слышал о таком: что поначалу Тёмная Сторона захлёстывает с головой, точно сильный наркотик, отчего новообращённый едва осознаёт, что творит.

Можно только надеяться, что он не опоздал. От того, какой искажённой и приглушённой стала их связь, Оби-Ван начал опасаться худшего.

— Учитель? — повторил Анакин, словно не верил в подобное чудо, а потом широко, полубезумно улыбнулся. — Ты жив! Мне так и сказали, но я думал, врут. Я не чувствовал тебя через связь.

«Конечно, ты же затерялся во тьме и не мог ощутить светлые, чистые узы».

Оби-Ван поднял руку и обхватил лицо Анакина ладонью, стараясь не содрогнуться от почти полностью жёлтых глаз.  
— Анакин, — прошептал он. — Не надо было этого делать.

Анакин прильнул к его руке точно кот — большой, опасный кот.  
— Что именно, Оби-Ван? — спросил он. — Спасать тебе жизнь? Не убей я тех клонов, к тебе бы не подоспела помощь. И ты бы умер, учитель.

Оби-Ван покачал головой и грустно посмотрел на него.  
— Ты же знаешь, я скорее умру, чем стану причиной твоего падения.

Анакин гневно воззрился на него.  
— Не говори так, — вспылил он и прижался к его лбу своим. — Да я лучше десять раз переметнусь, чем потеряю тебя, учитель. Ты правда поправился? На рану страшно было смотреть. — Он скользнул рукой Оби-Вану под тунику, прикоснулся к животу.

Оби-Ван прерывисто задышал, и живот его дёрнулся под прикосновениями мозолистых пальцев к недавно зажившей, чувствительной коже. К стыду его, тело отозвалось весьма предсказуемо, и на этот раз возбуждение вряд ли получится скрыть, когда они так тесно прижаты друг к другу.

— Учитель, — хрипло произнёс Анакин, и в глазах его точно полыхал огонь, а дыхание опаляло Оби-Вану губы. Рука, ласкающая живот, спустилась ниже и юркнула под пояс штанов.

— Не надо, — еле выговорил Оби-Ван и закрыл глаза. Он подумал об Асоке — ей такое видеть точно не стоит — но, к счастью, даже если она не ушла, увидеть их в окошко, когда они прижаты к двери, не получилось бы.

Оттолкнуть Анакина нужно всё равно.

Обязательно.

— А что так? — спросил Анакин, почти касаясь его губ своими. — Я знаю, ты тоже хочешь, учитель.

«Не так».

— Ты женатый человек, — прошептал Оби-Ван, в горле у него пересохло. — И ты мой падаван.

— И то, и другое перестало быть правдой. Падме уже прислала своего юриста — дроида, на том настоял Совет. — Анакин безрадостно хохотнул. — Людям со мной, как видно, находиться опасно. И плевать, что я спас их всех. Им бы пресмыкаться у моих ног, а не запирать! Будто Винду и сам не убил десятки клонов. Может, Палпатин говорил правду всё-таки. Орден Джедаев лишь кучка высокомерных, неблагодарных лицемеров. Может, и надо бы их уничтожить.

Оби-Ван слегка оттолкнул Анакина, чтобы заглянуть ему в лицо.

— Ты и правда спас нас всех, — сказал Оби-Ван. — Но себя потерял. Вернись. Пожалуйста. — Он взглянул в почти полностью жёлтые глаза. — Это не ты.

Губы Анакина уродливо сжались.  
— А может, как раз-таки я, Оби-Ван. Только ты один, похоже, ещё не разочаровался во мне окончательно. Падме считает, я её только использовал и превратил в нечто неприятное. Даже Шпилька смотрела на меня, как на чудовище. Твой драгоценный Совет уже поставил на мне крест. Клянусь, у Винду был самый самодовольный вид во всей галактике, типа, ну он же говорил! Так и подмывает не перейти, просто чтобы доказать, что он ошибается.

— Так не переходи, — хрипло выговорил Оби-Ван и взял лицо Анакина в ладони. — Не надо. Вернись обратно к Свету. Отринь Тёмную Сторону. У тебя получится.

Анакин рассмеялся.  
— Зачем? Ради чего? В проповеди джедаев я больше не верю. Ты разве не видишь, учитель? От полного падения меня пока удерживает только то, чего они так боятся, — привязанность. Моя привязанность к тебе. Джедаи недальновидные, напыщенные дураки, которые ни в какую не хотят понимать, как ошибочно их учение.

— Я ведь тоже джедай, — тихо произнёс Оби-Ван, и всё внутри у него завязалось узлом, когда он понял, насколько Анакин разочаровался в Ордене. Да, его слишком захватила сила Тёмной Стороны, и рассуждал он не вполне здраво, но такая утрата иллюзий лежала гораздо глубже. — Ты и обо мне такого невысокого мнения?

Анакин лишь окинул его долгим взглядом.  
— Я считаю, тебе промывали мозги с раннего детства. Пытались убить всё хорошее в тебе, пытались уничтожить твою способность чувствовать, твою способность любить. Ты знаешь, что я прав, учитель. Пока здесь не появились Вейдер с Беном, ты ни разу не сказал, что привязан ко мне, и уж тем более не говорил, что я тебе дороже всех на свете. А всё потому, что тебе вдолбили: любить неправильно.

— Анакин…

— Нет, дай мне закончить, Оби-Ван, — перебил его Анакин и сжал ему плечо. — Не объявись в этом мире Вейдер с Беном и не измени они его, ты никогда не признался бы, что я тебе дорог. В том мире я бы подавил все свои чувства к тебе и убедил бы себя, что одна только Падме меня любит, ей единственной не всё равно, и нужно спасти её во что бы то ни стало. Я бы превратился в Вейдера. — Анакин печально улыбнулся. — Не прячься Бен за джедайским Кодексом и скажи он своему Анакину, что дорожит им, любит его, Вейдер никогда бы не появился на свет. Так что джедаи сами виноваты в своей гибели в первоначальном измерении.

Оби-Ван нахмурился. Не хотелось это признавать, но слова Анакина имели смысл. Вот только…  
— Я сказал тебе, что ты мне дороже всех на свете, а ты всё равно с минуты на минуту переметнёшься. Более того, на этот раз твоя привязанность ко мне и стала причиной твоего падения.

— Причиной стала узколобость Совета, а вовсе не ты, — прорычал Анакин, стискивая Оби-Вану плечи. — То, что с тобой едва не случилось, это лишь последний толчок. Я наелся ими досыта, учитель. Что бы я ни делал, ко мне годами относились с подозрением и недоверием, чем сами же и накликали на себя беду, а теперь разгуливают с самодовольными рожами, дескать, мы же говорили! Забрали мать, забрали жену, заберут и тебя, когда узнают, до какой степени я к тебе привязан. Не позволю, только не в этот раз!

Оби-Ван сглотнул, глядя в полыхавшие яростью золотые глаза. Синевы в них уже почти совсем не осталось. Похоже, придя сюда, он всё сделал только хуже. Сила, что же предпринять.

— Может, ты и прав насчёт джедаев, — вздохнул Оби-Ван. — Мы сбились с пути. Магистр Йода тоже засомневался. Он публично признал, что джедаи, возможно, заблуждаются, и Ордену придётся измениться.

Анакин удивлённо посмотрел на него, сдвинув брови.  
— Правда?

Оби-Ван кивнул.  
— Совет знает, что я к тебе… привязан, но отчитывать меня не стали. Магистр Йода сказал, не все привязанности одинаковы опасны. Совет может измениться. Желание уже есть. 

Анакин ухмыльнулся.  
— Хочешь сказать, они закроют глаза на это? — Он посмотрел ему на губы, а потом снова встретился с Оби-Ваном взглядом. — На это они не закроют глаза никогда.

Оби-Ван облизал пересохшие губы.  
— Не знаю, о чём ты, падаван, — отозвался он, чувствуя, что краснеет.

— Всё ты знаешь, учитель. — Анакин упёрся металлической рукой в стену совсем рядом с лицом Оби-Вана и подался вперёд. — Я про то, что Совет озвереет, если узнает, что мне хочется привязаться к тебе в самом примитивном смысле этого слова. 

Оби-Ван прерывисто вздохнул.  
— Анакин…

— Только не говори, что удивился, — хрипло прошептал Анакин, и дыхание их смешалось. — Или ты думал, Вейдер проснулся как-то поутру ситхом и захотел трахнуть своего Оби-Вана?

Всё внутри поджалось от возбуждения, жар схлынул к паху.

— Тёмная Сторона сбивает тебя с толку, — сумел-таки выговорить он и повернул голову, так что губы Анакина впечатались ему в щёку. — Всего пару дней назад ты сказал мне, как сильно любишь сенатора Амидалу. Ты сам не себя не похож.

Анакин хохотнул и благоговейно, жадно проследил ему линию подбородка приоткрытыми губами.  
— Сказал ведь уже, что захотел тебя задолго до второй встречи с Падме. Карк, да я мечтал тебя трахнуть с тех самых пор, как осознал, для чего мне член. Дрочил всё время, представлял, как ты сосёшь мне член, как я отсасываю тебе. — Губы его перешли ниже, и Оби-Ван закрыл глаза. Анакин оставлял цепочку из засосов у него на шее. — Представлял, каково это, когда ты лежишь подо мной, полностью обнажённый, светлокожий, идеальный, и теряешь голову от наслаждения на моём члене, моём языке…

С губ Оби-Вана сорвался стон.

Анакин прикусил ему мочку.   
— Ну, как тебе, учитель? 

Контраст между бесстыжими словами и почтительным «учитель» возбуждал неприлично сильно.

Не успел Оби-Ван и слова сказать, как Анакин упал перед ним на колени и расстегнул ему штаны.

— Анакин… — остальные слова перешли в долгий стон, когда Анакин вобрал в рот его пульсирующий член.

Сила.

Оби-Ван смотрел на него широко раскрытыми глазами, и всё перед ним расплылось, когда жаркий влажный рот охватил его возбуждённый член. Опыта с мужчинами Анакину явно недоставало, но он с лихвой возместил этот недостаток уверенностью и рвением. Сила, как же он выглядел с членом Оби-Вана во рту, когда двигал головой вверх и вниз и глядел затуманенными от желания глазами… Один только вид возбуждал столь же сильно, как и сама ласка.

Вдруг Анакин отстранился и заставил Оби-Вана повернуться. Тот понял, к чему всё идёт, только когда ему приспустили штаны.   
— Анакин, — прошептал он, краснея. — Не надо…

Анакин развёл его половинки в стороны и медленно провёл по дырке языком.

У Оби-Вана вырвался сладострастный стон.  
— Анакин…

По-прежнему держа половинки разведёнными, Анакин рьяно приступил к делу, задвигал языком внутрь и наружу грязными уверенными толчками. Смутившись, Оби-Ван непроизвольно попытался отстраниться от губ Анакина и языка, но держали его крепко, не вырвешься. Сила. Подкашивались ноги, грозясь отказать, и каждый нерв тела, казалось, сосредоточился на невыразимом блаженстве, которое Анакин ему приносил. Ханжой Оби-Ван не был. И сексом наслаждался обычно от всей души, но такого с ним никто никогда не делал. Так грязно. Непристойно. Но как же хорошо, невероятно. С такими ласками Анакин явно имел дело и не раз, и опыт сказывался. Вскоре Оби-Ван потерял способность связно мыслить и только бесстыдно стонал и подавался навстречу умелому языку, отчаянно желая, чтобы тот проникал в него ещё глубже, ещё чаще. Сила, как же хорошо. Дырка его, жадная и сверхчувствительная, подрагивала под губами Анакина.

Кто знает, как долго его так ласкали. Вся вселенная сузилась до языка Анакина и невероятного удовольствия, что он ему приносил, до рук, что мяли ему ягодицы, а потом поглаживали истекающий влагой член в такт с глубокими толчками языка. Оби-Ван знал, что исходит стонами, горловыми, нечеловеческими, и что-то говорит, возможно, даже умоляет, но он едва слышал стоны и мольбы из-за ревущей в ушах крови.

Совсем скоро он вскрикнул и кончил Анакину в ладонь, и в глазах у него вспыхнула сверхновая.

Оби-Ван мешком осел на дверь, ослабевший, вымотанный до предела. Карк его раздери.

Словно из-под толщи воды доходили ощущения: как Анакин целовал, покусывал его в шею и тёрся возбуждённым членом о задницу, а потом, задрожав, кончил ему на ягодицы и рухнул на спину, прижал сверху умиротворяющей тяжестью.

В таком положении они оставались ещё долго.

Наконец Оби-Ван принудил себя открыть глаза и признать, что всё случилось на самом деле. 

Он чувствовал… стыд. Вместо того, чтобы вернуть падавана к Свету, он занялся с ним сексом, чем, возможно, сделал всё только хуже.

Вздохнув, Оби-Ван натянул штаны обратно и слегка поморщился от липких пятен на заднице, но решил пока не обращать на них внимания.

— Учитель?

Оби-Ван глубоко вздохнул и повернулся. Сердце у него пропустило удар, когда он увидел, что Анакин улыбается. Глаза по-прежнему отливали больше золотом, чем синевой, но в них проглядывала теперь некоторая лёгкость, а тьма в отражении не так подавляла. Он больше не казался таким взбудораженным и напряжённым.

Оби-Ван и сам немного расслабился. Похоже, от секса хуже не стало.  
— Не следовало нам этого делать, — тихо произнёс он. — Не здесь. Не уверен даже, что Асока ушла. — Хоть та и не могла их видеть, Оби-Вану стало неимоверно стыдно от того, что она, быть может, стояла по другую сторону двери, пока Анакин проникал в него языком.

Оби-Ван покраснел от одной только мысли. 

Анакин пожал плечами, как видно, не особенно этим растревоженный, и подошёл к раковине привести себя в порядок.   
— Неважно, — сказал он, вытирая лицо полотенцем. — Шпилька всё равно о нас скоро узнает. 

Оби-Ван смотрел на него во все глаза, и сердце его забилось чаще.  
— О «нас»? — переспросил он. — Что-то не припомню, чтобы соглашался стать частью «нас».

Анакин засмеялся, провёл рукой по волосам.  
— С этим у меня по-прежнему беда, так ведь? — сказал он, и в глазах его вспыхнуло веселье. — Хотя бы не говорю, как ты похорошел — для джедая. 

Оби-Ван фыркнул, вспомнив его ужасающие попытки флирта с сенатором Амидалой.

Глаза Анакина посерьёзнели. Синева в них теперь стала преобладать, отметил Оби-Ван. Она подарила ему надежду.

Анакин подошёл и прильнул к нему.   
— Учитель, — сказал он и прижался к его лбу своим. — Ты же знаешь, говорить я, в отличие от тебя, не мастак. Но ты же наверняка знаешь, как я тобой дорожу. — Он взял лицо Оби-Вана в ладони. — Я устойчивее, когда ты рядом. Когда я знаю, что с тобой всё в порядке. Когда могу к тебе прикоснуться. Когда знаю, что я тебе тоже дорог. — Он прерывисто вздохнул. — Во мне столько гнева. Но рядом с тобой он стихает, и я могу думать, а не крушить всё вокруг. — Губы его скривила невесёлая улыбка. — Падме… права в одном: только с тобой я проявляю лучшие свои черты. Её любовь не удержала меня от падения в другом измерении. Я всё равно её уничтожил. Но ты — только ты и не даёшь мне перейти. Ты мой свет, учитель.

Оби-Ван облизал губы, чувствуя, как горит лицо.  
— Бен не спас Вейдера от падения.

— Бен даже ни разу не сказал своему Анакину, как он им дорожит, — возразил Анакин и покачал головой. — От такого признания всё пошло бы совершенно по-иному. Знаю из личного опыта. Да, я убил тех клонов и спас тебя с помощью гнева, но даже когда Тёмная Сторона вознамерилась поглотить меня, я знал, что дорог тебе, что подвёл бы тебя — и этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы не дать мне перейти полностью. Я почти переметнулся, знаю, но теперь, рядом с тобой, эта опасность мне уже не грозит. Ты держишь меня в равновесии. Ты нужен мне, учитель.

— Я буду рядом столько, сколько нужно, сердце моё, — прошептал Оби-Ван и с огромным облегчением увидел, как большая часть тьмы покинула отражение Анакина, а голубые глаза его лишь слегка отливали золотом. — Но я должен признать… что немного запутался. Скажи мне, чего ты хочешь.

Анакин взял его руку в свою и переплёл их пальцы. И пристально посмотрел на Оби-Вана.  
— Прятаться я не буду. С меня хватит вечно притворяться, вечно скрывать, как сильно я привязан. — Анакин поднял металлическую руку и нежно взял в ладонь его лицо. — Вейдер прав в одном: мои отношения с Падме превратились в фиктивный брак, в котором мы оба лгали и изворачивались, чтобы его скрыть. С нами я такого делать не стану. То, что есть у нас, я им разрушить не позволю.

Оби-Ван сглотнул.  
— Ты хочешь сказать Совету, что мы… в отношениях, — прозвучало как утверждение, не вопрос. — А если они это не примут?

Анакин стиснул ему руку и мрачно улыбнулся.  
— Тогда уйдём.

Оби-Ван потрясённо посмотрел на него.

Предложение Анакина отдавало… безумием чистой воды. И представить себе невозможно, чтобы Совет положительно отнёсся к такому ультиматуму. На свободные отношения между рыцарями обычно смотрели сквозь пальцы, если о них не кричали на каждом углу и не привязывались. Выставить напоказ серьёзные отношения между мастером-джедаем и его бывшим падаваном просто немыслимо. Их исключат из Ордена; в этом он почти не сомневался.

Но…

Представить себя в Ордене, если Анакин уйдёт, никак не получалось. Возможно, Оби-Ван не столь сильно разочаровался и заразился цинизмом, как Анакин, но и он замечал заблуждения Ордена. Он был джедаем всю свою жизнь и не видел себя кем-то другим, но если дело повернётся скверно, без Ордена Джедаев Оби-Ван проживёт.

А вот без Анакина нет.

Если откровенно, тут даже выбирать бы не пришлось.

Оби-Ван выдохнул и, зарывшись рукой Анакину в волосы, потянул его вниз, чтобы поцеловать — кратким, целомудренным поцелуем. Однако стоило им начать, в нём словно плотину прорвало, он всё никак не мог насытиться. Анакин стонал и жадно целовал его, прижимая к себе всем телом, терзая ему рот.

«Сила, так бы и съел тебя», — сказал ему Анакин через связь, когда она, снова крепкая и сильная, вспышкой вернулась к жизни, а мысли их и чувства вновь перемешались. 

«Люблю тебя, люблю, люблю, люблю». Даже не скажешь точно, чья это мысль. Не имеет значения. По узам разлилась радость, чистая и лёгкая.

Разорвав поцелуй, Оби-Ван отстранился и посмотрел в красивые голубые глаза без малейшего намёка на прежний жёлтый оттенок.

Он сглотнул внезапно возникший комок в горле. Отчасти ему по-прежнему не верилось, что одной его любви оказалось достаточно, чтобы вернуть Анакина к Свету, что её — Оби-Вана — хватило с лихвой.

На ум снова невольно пришли слова Вейдера:

«Ты мерзкий, жалкий старикашка, которого никто не хочет. Никто никогда тебя не выбирал. Ни учитель, ни падаван. Будь у Скайуокера наставник получше, более сведущий, он бы не переметнулся».

Оби-Ван улыбнулся, на сердце стало легче. На этот раз Анакин его выбрал.

Совершенно точно.

— Учитель? — с озадаченной полуулыбкой позвал его Анакин. — Ты прямо сияешь.

— Идём, сердце моё, — откликнулся Оби-Ван. — Нам ещё Совет нужно поразить.

Ответная улыбка Анакина ослепляла.


	15. Chapter 15

День у Мейса Винду не задался.

Ему и раньше-то меньше всего нравилось иметь дело с Сенатом, а уж теперь, когда смерть Палпатина всё перевернула с ног на голову, возиться с политиками было ещё неприятнее, чем обычно. А всё Скайуокер виноват, конечно: если бы этот дерзкий мальчишка не убил Сидиуса без разрешения, никакой бы неразберихи не получилось.

Само собой, слава Скайуокера как Героя Без Страха помогла ему в этот раз. Никто не поверил, что он убил Палпатина без весомой на то причины, и предоставленный Скайуокером датачип безоговорочно доказал, что Палпатин поддерживал сепаратистов. По крайней мере Мейс считал доказательства безоговорочными, но, конечно же, Сенат требовал его личного присутствия на одном собрании за другим, будто в Храме не осталось никаких срочных дел.

А ведь надо разобраться, например, с тем, что погибли сотни джедаев.

Или с тем, что непонятно, как теперь бороться с сепаратистами, если собственной армии доверять нельзя. Новый канцлер, быть может, и отменил Приказ 66, но доверие между выжившими генералами-джедаями и войсками навсегда утрачено. Только батальоны Кеноби и Скайуокера избежали всеобщей участи и не напали на собственных генералов: капитаны Коди и Рекс, у которых уже извлекли чипы, заперли ангар и тем не дали взводам покинуть Переговорщик.

У других клонов чипы извлекали прямо сейчас, но дело продвигалось медленно, притом, что клонов насчитывались миллионы, а медицинских учреждений с необходимым для такой операции оборудованием было удручающе мало. Уцелевшие генералы-джедаи отказывались брать на себя командование, пока в клонах ещё оставались чипы. К несчастью, сепаратисты не вошли в их положение и не прекратили огонь только потому, что в Республике разразился кризис.

Мейс со вздохом занял своё место в зале Совета и оглядел почти пустую комнату. Явились лично только Йода и Пло Кун; оставшиеся члены Совета присутствовали только как голоаватары. От удручающего зрелища грудь сдавила печаль. До войны комната никогда так не пустовала. А теперь казалось, что её заполнили призраки.

— Располагаем последними цифрами мы, — сказал Йода, обегая взглядом голопроекции членов Совета. — Потеряли триста двенадцать душ мы.

На комнату опустилась тишина, когда все они вспомнили ушедших.

Мейс опустил взгляд, ссутулился. Он знал каждого, и в смерть их верилось с трудом.

— А что Скайуокер? — нарушив наконец тишину, спросила Шаак Ти.

Мейс поморщился.  
— Он переметнулся.

— Гм, — протянул Йода и на мгновение прикрыл глаза. — Ошибаешься ты. Среди Тёмных юного Скайуокера нет больше.

Не успел Мейс даже фыркнуть на это нелепейшее утверждение — Йода разве не видел, как изрядно отражение Скайуокера в Силе пропиталось тьмой? — как двери в зал распахнулись.

И вошёл Скайуокер.

Мейс застыл, рука его дёрнулась к световому мечу. Но потом он вгляделся в Скайуокера внимательнее и увидел, что Йода прав. Тёмным Скайуокер больше не являлся: глаза снова голубые, отражение в Силе светлое.

Как такое возможно?

Когда следом за Скайуокером вошёл Оби-Ван, Мейс нахмурился. Хорошо, конечно, что Оби-Ван поправился, но не следовало ему выпускать Скайуокера, не посовещавшись предварительно с Советом.

Скайуокер отвесил Совету холодный поклон и встретился с Мейсом взглядом. В глазах его безошибочно читался вызов, когда он взял Оби-Вана за руку. И переплёл их пальцы, по-прежнему не отрывая взгляда от Мейса.

Кто-то ахнул. Депа широко раскрыла глаза и прижала ладонь к губам. У Ади Галлии отвисла челюсть.

Сидевший рядом с Мейсом Йода не среагировал вообще никак.

— Как прикажете это понимать? — выдавил Мейс и ожёг Скайуокера гневным взглядом, после чего посмотрел на Оби-Вана.

У того на лице цвёл слабый румянец, но ладонь он не выдернул, по-прежнему позволяя нахальному мальчишке держать себя за руку.

— Оби-Ван и я привязаны друг к другу, — с наслаждением заявил Скайуокер, будто годами мечтал сказать нечто подобное. — Узами крепкими до ужаса, и разрывать их мы не собираемся.

В комнате воцарилась тишина.

Мейс оторвал взгляд от прямо-таки торжествующих глаз Скайуокера и посмотрел на Оби-Вана. Теперь тот покраснел совершенно точно, и Силу вокруг него сковывало смущение, но он так и не опровергнул невероятное, бесстыжее заявление Скайуокера.

Мейс и рад бы сказать, что ожидал этого, вот только ничего подобного. Конечно, он знал о привязанности Скайуокера к бывшему учителю — её не заметил бы только слепой — и знал, что Оби-Ван привязался к падавану гораздо сильнее, чем следовало, но это… о какой привязанности шла речь, сомневаться не приходилось.

— Гм, — нарушил Йода ошеломлённое молчание. — В Тёмных больше не ходишь ты, — сказал он, всматриваясь в Скайуокера. — Помог тебе Оби-Ван?

Мейс изумлённо взглянул на Йоду. Порой он его совсем не понимал. Как ему удаётся говорить так спокойно, будто Скайуокер только что не ошарашил их своими новостями?

Скайуокер гневно посмотрел на Йоду.  
— Конечно, учитель помог мне. Заперев меня подальше от Оби-Вана, вы всё сделали только хуже, я ведь даже не знал, жив ли он ещё…

— Анакин, — тихо, но твёрдо произнёс Оби-Ван.

Скайуокер посмотрел на бывшего учителя, и взгляд его смягчился. Плечи расслабились, напряжение из них ушло.

Оби-Ван слегка сжал ему ладонь и оглядел поражённых членов Совета.  
— Анакин прав, — сказал он. — Не следовало запирать его в той камере, когда он и так уже до опасного близко подобрался к Тёмной Стороне. Доверие порождает доверие. Преданность порождает преданность. Вы только подтолкнули его ближе к краю, когда позволили недоверию омрачить свои суждения. — Оби-Ван поджал губы. — И Совет не в первый раз уже относится к Анакину с недоверием и подозрениями, даже когда он их не заслужил, — при этих словах Оби-Ван взглянул прямо на Мейса.

Слова разозлили. Хотя он очень уважал Кеноби — всех джедаев своего поколения тот оставил далеко позади — прямо сейчас Оби-Ван играл с огнём.

— Скайуокер убил Палпатина и свыше пяти сотен клонов, — бесстрастно ответил Мейс. — Я бы не назвал его заточение незаслуженным.

Скайуокер полоснул его взглядом.

Оби-Ван скривился, но и только.  
— Этим он нас спас. Иначе мы бы здесь не стояли.

Мейс с ухмылкой посмотрел на их переплетённые пальцы.  
— Да он и пальцем не шевельнул бы, не будь ты в Храме, Оби-Ван.

В щеке Оби-Вана дёрнулся мускул.  
— У тебя нет права обвинять Анакина в…

— Нет, учитель, — вмешался Скайуокер, глядя на Мейса тяжёлым взглядом. — Он прав. Я и пальцем не шевельнул бы, чтобы спасти их драгоценный Орден, не будь здесь тебя и Асоки. С какой стати? Сама Сила хотела, чтобы развращённые джедаи исчезли. Ты разве не чувствуешь?

В комнате повисла неловкая тишина.

Мейс вцепился в Скайуокера гневным взглядом.  
— Да как ты смеешь, — рявкнул он, и рука его снова потянулась к мечу.

Но голос Йоды остановил его:  
— Переполнилась болью Сила. Но и в большем равновесии она сейчас.

Мейс изумлённо воззрился на него. Не то чтобы он сказал неправду, но как-то это… нетактично говорить, что сотни смертей привели Силу в равновесие.

— Затемнена долгое время Сила была, — тихо произнёс Йода, уголки его губ опустились вниз. — Исчезла после смерти Дарта Сидиуса пелена Тёмной Стороны. Что могло бы случиться и что грядёт, теперь снова вижу я. — Он смотрел прямо на Скайуокера проницательным и задумчивым взглядом. — Прав юный Скайуокер.

Тот, по-видимому, потерял дар речи, что Йода занял его сторону.

Мейс тоже.

— Магистр, вы хотите сказать, что это мы разбалансировали Силу? — спросила Депа, озадаченно хмуря брови. Всё её тело было забинтовано, и Мейс едва не сказал бывшему падавану лечь обратно в постель, а не сидеть перед комлинком.

Йода на мгновение прикрыл глаза. А потом мрачно кивнул.  
— Частично в том и джедаи виноваты. Сбились с пути мы. — Он оглядел комнату. — Изменили своему долгу перед Силой, когда служить политическим интересам стали. Хранителями мира, не войны, должны были быть мы. Высокомерие возобладало.

Мейс стиснул зубы, его собственные сомнения вновь заявили о себе. Он взглянул на Скайуокера: тот смотрел на Йоду так, словно в первый раз увидел.

— Магистр, — заговорил Скайуокер, и в первый раз на памяти Мейса в его обращении к члену Совета зазвучала почтительность. — Я рад, что вы понимаете необходимость перемен. Но что насчёт правила о недопустимости привязанностей?

— Гм, — протянул Йода, переводя взгляд с него на Кеноби и их соединённые руки. Скайуокер только выпрямился и стойко встретил его взгляд, словно провоцируя устроить им выволочку. Сквозь Силу чувствовалось, что Оби-Ван несколько смущён, но на лице его отражалось спокойствие, словно он принял решение и отступать от него не собирался.

— С Тёмной Стороны вытащил Оби-Ван тебя, — сказал Йода. — Этого отрицать не могу я. — Он вздохнул и вдруг как-то резко постарел. — Возможно, насчёт привязанностей и неправы мы, но решать не мне. А Совету.

Члены Совета обменялись неловкими взглядами.

Мейс не выдержал. И посмотрел Оби-Вану прямо в глаза.  
— Скайуокер твой падаван. Любые отношения между вами запрещает мораль, неважно, разрешим мы их или нет. Ты же его воспитал. Как ты можешь потакать этому безумию, Оби-Ван?

Тот покраснел.  
— Анакин перестал быть моим падаваном, — сказал он, как видно, испытывая некоторую неловкость. — Он уже не мальчик, а достигший больших успехов рыцарь и генерал войны. 

— И кто бы говорил про мораль, — оскалился Скайуокер, злобно глядя на Мейса. — Ты запугивал меня с самого детства. Оби-Ван не обязан тебе ничего объяснять. Не обязан растолковывать Совету, почему любит меня. Любовь не надо объяснять; она просто есть. Только этот ненормальный Орден считает, что любовь — это самый худший грех. — Он оглядел членов Совета, на лице у него заиграли желваки. — Неужели не видно, насколько это опасно? Как же Ордену заботиться о благе людей, если им с раннего детства втолковывают, что любовь и забота это неправильно? Всё равно что приказывать слепому увидеть. И ведёт лишь к лицемерию — или к тому, что из Ордена уходят, потому что видят, насколько в нём всё шиворот-навыворот. Дуку был превосходным джедаем, одним из лучших, но лицемерие джедаев оттолкнуло его и превратило в Дарта Тирануса.

Плечи Йоды поникли, когда ему напомнили о падении его бывшего падавана.

Мейс видел, что слова Скайуокера повлияли на членов Совета. Большинство погрузилось в раздумья, некоторые кивали. Пришлось признать… что и он до известной степени понял справедливость брошенных в запале слов.

— Согласна, — тихо сказала Депа. — Страх привязанностей ведёт только к гневу и ненависти к себе. Это патология. Из-за которой мы потеряли многих хороших джедаев.

По залу пронёсся согласный шёпот.

— Проголосует Совет, — заключил Йода, пристально глядя на Скайуокера.

Мейс невольно припомнил пророчество об Избранном. В том другом измерении Вейдер привёл Силу в равновесие тем, что истребил и джедаев, и ситхов. В этом измерении ситхов, быть может, и не осталось, но джедаи по-прежнему существовали. Возможно, и в этом мире Скайуокер всё ещё сможет вернуть Силе баланс, но Орден Джедаев при этом не уничтожит.

А изменит.

***

Анакин попытался не улыбаться слишком уж самодовольно, когда весьма раздражённый Мейс Винду возвращал ему меч и комлинк.

Он чувствовал через связь ласковую насмешку Оби-Вана.  
— Мейс ведь тоже проголосовал за то, чтобы разрешить привязанности, — мягко пожурил он.

— Да, потому что иначе стал бы выглядеть, как узколобый пуду, ведь даже его бывший падаван поддержала нас, учитель, — с улыбкой отозвался Анакин. Он пристегнул меч к поясу и взглянул на комлинк. И нахмурился.

— Что такое? — спросил Оби-Ван, подходя ближе.

— От Вейдера недавно пришло сообщение. Хочет встретиться.

***

_Предыдущим вечером_

— Я против.

Вейдер даже головы не поднял, по-прежнему тщательно вырисовывая руны у Кеноби на груди.

— Гадость же, Анакин.

Вейдер слегка дёрнулся, как и всякий раз, когда Кеноби звал его так. Звук этого имени ужасно сбивал с толку. И каждый раз порыв сказать в ответ «учитель» становился почти непреодолим. Вейдер душил его — ему никто не указ — но давалась победа нелегко. Отчасти, быть может, потому, что мальчишка у него внутри, которого так и не удалось извести до конца, страстно желал услышать это имя из уст Кеноби. Жалкий недоносок.

— Всего лишь кровь, — отрезал Вейдер и вывел у Кеноби на груди, прямо на сердцем, сложную руну Ши. Жизнь.

— Кровь трупа, — поправил его Кеноби и поморщился. — Что она со мной сделает? Откуда ты знаешь, что этот ситхский ритуал сработает? Тёмная Сторона только забирает. Спасти она не может.

Не обращая внимания на проросшее зерно сомнения, Вейдер нарисовал Киву — руну преображения — у Оби-Вана на животе.  
— Сработает, — коротко ответил он. Должно.

— Но какой цели послужит кровь Сидиуса? Что говорилось в ситхском голокроне?

— Кровь не обязательно должна была принадлежать Сидиусу, — отозвался Вейдер. — Сгодилась бы кровь любого сильного адепта Тёмной Стороны. Сидиус просто удачно подвернулся. — Он немного отстранился полюбоваться трудами своих рук. Светлое тело Кеноби полностью покрывали кровавые руны. — Теперь последний шаг. Открой рот.

Кеноби взглянул на опустевший только наполовину куб у Вейдера в руках и отшатнулся, отвращение исказило его черты.  
— Ты ведь уже вколол мне её. Я не буду пить кровь Сидиуса, Анакин. И точка.

Вейдер пронзил его взглядом.  
— Будешь, — сказал он и схватил Кеноби за подбородок. — После всех моих усилий попасть сюда, я не позволю всё испоганить только потому, что тебе противно.

Кеноби непреклонно смотрел на него.  
— Ты уже пробовал перелить мне кровь. Не сработало. Почему ты думаешь, что получится сейчас?

— Потому что это не переливание крови. Для успешного проведения ритуала нужно лишь, чтобы мидихлорианы находились снаружи и внутри. Твоими им быть необязательно. — Вейдер взглянул на куб с кровью. — Этот артефакт очищает мидихлорианы в крови, и теперь ими легче манипулировать.

Кеноби внимательно смотрел на него, и серо-голубые глаза его переполняли подозрения и недоверие.

Вейдера кольнуло… чувство утраты. Он не обратил на него внимания. И вовсе он не скучает по временам, когда Оби-Ван принял бы и яд у него из рук. Те времена остались в далёком прошлом. Оба они изменились. Стали жёстче. Циничнее и подозрительнее.

Оно и к лучшему. Доверие ситху всё равно чуждо.

Из Оби-Вана выйдет хороший ситх.

Вейдер постарался, чтобы на лице ничего не отразилось, и порадовался, что связи между ними больше нет, и чувства его разобрать нельзя.

Он поднёс артефакт к губам Кеноби.  
— Пей.

Кеноби — невыносимо упрямый, как всегда, — только сжал губы плотнее.

Рыча от досады, Вейдер зажал ему нос Силой, пока Кеноби не открыл наконец рот, жадно глотая воздух. Вейдер влил ему кровь.  
— Не проглотишь, клянусь — перебью всех джедаев в этом измерении и начну с юнлингов, — пригрозил он.

Прожигая его взглядом, Кеноби проглотил кровь, для чего ему явно пришлось побороть рвотный рефлекс.  
— А теперь что? — прохрипел он, когда куб опустел.

Вейдер сел напротив, взял ладони Кеноби в свои и положил их сцепленные руки на куб. Тот оказался тёплым на ощупь. Слишком тёплым.

— Теперь я помедитирую, — отозвался Вейдер и закрыл глаза.

К счастью, на этом расспросы прекратились. Кеноби стало… тоскливо, и нетрудно догадаться, почему. Наверняка припомнил времена, когда пытался заставить падавана медитировать — и почти всегда терпел поражение. Сколько раз они сидели вот так, и молодой Оби-Ван старался помочь ему овладеть медитацией, держа маленькие руки Анакина в своих? В последний раз они медитировали вместе больше десятка лет назад. Теперь крупнее стали руки Вейдера, и тихо направляющего голоса учителя он уже не дождётся.

Он ему и не нужен. Вейдер же величайший Лорд Ситхов в истории. И он справится.

Забавно, но ситхом он преуспел в медитации гораздо больше, чем джедаем. Вейдер быстро понял, что Тёмная Сторона возьмёт над ним верх, если он не научится её контролировать, так что с тех самых пор, как он перешёл, медитация стала необходимостью. Давалась она по-прежнему с трудом, но в кои-то веки приносила пользу, и от этой мысли становилось легче. Джедаем он не видел в медитации ни малейшего смысла.

Путём проб и ошибок он овладел другой техникой, помогающей достичь успешного медитативного состояния. Избавиться от мыслей он даже не старался — путного никогда ничего не выходило. Вместо этого он сосредоточился на ладонях Кеноби в своих, пока не почувствовал каждое несовершенство, каждую линию, каждый шрам, каждую клетку, из которых состояли эти руки.

Осознанность эта медленно перешла и на остальное тело. Вейдер чувствовал, как вымотался Кеноби, как ныли его мышцы и суставы после такого напряжённого сражения не на жизнь, а на смерть, когда годами не практиковался. А ещё он чувствовал, как ослаб Кеноби — его тело теперь ощущалось совершенно не так, как раньше. Ни отражения в Силе, ни мидихлорианов для связи с ней.

Вот только совсем без них Кеноби не остался: те попали ему и в кровь, и в желудок, и на кожу, но связи с ним не образовали. Но это и не требовалось. Как только мидихлорианы Сидиуса послужат своей цели, нужда в них отпадёт — к Оби-Вану вернутся его собственные.

Вейдер сосредоточился и прикоснулся к этим мидихлорианам, соединил их с Силой через себя — а затем открылся Тёмной Стороне, позволил ей заструиться сначала в нём, потом в артефакте под их соединёнными руками и, наконец, в бывшем учителе.

Кеноби ахнул, руки его напряглись.  
— Что ты делаешь? — спросил он с заметной тревогой в голосе. Вряд ли он ощущал манипуляции Вейдера с Силой — ведь чувствительность к ней ещё не восстановилась — но неладное почуял наверняка уже и он. Даже нечувствительные к Силе смутно ощущали мощные потоки Тёмной Стороны, которые называли обычно «предчувствием беды».

В какой-то степени он сказал Кеноби правду: этот артефакт запутывал мидихлорианы Сидиуса в том смысле, что микроскопические существа забывали, кому принадлежали первоначально, и легко поддавались внушению. Но артефакт их не очищал. Они по-прежнему оставались очень даже настроенными на Тёмную Сторону.

Что и требовалось для этого ритуала. С мидихлорианами, настроенными на Светлую Сторону, ритуал никогда бы не сработал, потому что был тёмным по самой своей природе. Изобрёл его древний коррибанский Лорд Ситхов Дарт Зеус. По воле несчастного случая его любимая жена потеряла и руки, и ноги, а поскольку протезы тогда оставляли желать лучшего, Дарт Зеус провёл годы, маниакально стараясь придумать ритуал, который вернул бы жене утраченное. И в конце концов изобрёл артефакт, который заставил ситхские мидихлорианы вернуть её телу прежнее воплощение.

«Без мидихлорианов жизнь существовать не может», — сказал ему однажды Квай-Гон. И оказался прав, но мало кто знал, что микросуществам по силам создать саму жизнь и управлять течением времени в теле. Неслучайно чувствительные к Силе, которые овладели знанием о мидихлорианах и их связи с Живой Силой, жили сотни лет без видимых признаков старения. Мидихлорианы воздействовали на ход времени в пределах тела — по крайней мере, так говорилось в сведениях, которые Вейдер раздобыл о Коррибане. Согласно им, Лорду Зеусу удалось вернуть переломанное тело жены в более молодое воплощение.

Конечно, это вовсе не значит, что ритуал и на Кеноби сработает. Тот ведь обращался только к Светлой Стороне, и нет никаких гарантий, что ситхский ритуал вообще произведёт хоть какой-нибудь эффект, кому бы ни принадлежали мидихлорианы. Этот простой на вид куб у них под ладонями появился в результате сотен загубленных жизней и извращённых ритуалов. Возможно, артефакт откажется помогать Кеноби, или тело того отринет эту помощь.

Во-вторых, даже будь Кеноби адептом Тёмной Стороны, ритуал всё равно может не сработать. В конце-то концов, если это так просто, разве другой Вейдер — тот, который потерял и руки, и ноги — не восстановил бы себе прежнее тело?

Вот только сложилось впечатление, что другой Дарт Вейдер, прихвостень Императора, только и годился, что прислуживать, без собственных планов и целей. Даже если Сидиус знал об этом ритуале, он в жизни бы не помог своему ученику — сам бы он из этого ничего не извлёк. Зависимость Вейдера от костюма сделала его куда более управляемым и предсказуемым. Да и кроме того, Сидиус не сумел бы применить ритуал, даже если бы захотел. Сама природа ритуала не позволила бы.

Отогнав эту мысль, Вейдер вновь сосредоточился на ритуале. Он направил Силу через артефакт в тело Кеноби, и мощь Тёмной Стороны легко потекла сквозь него, но не потянула за собой. Прямо сейчас он был только проводником. Он вливал и вливал Силу, пока руны — мидихлорианы в них — не засияли, не привели руны в действие и соединили их с Живой Силой. Воздух сгустился от её потоков.

— Анакин! — резко окликнул его Кеноби. — Что происходит?

Вейдер не ответил, не позволил себе отвлечься и всё внимание направил на подпитку рун силой. Жизнь. Преображение. Возрождение. Мощь. Сила. Фокус заключался в том, чтобы не оттянуть мощь ритуала на себя. У него получилось бы — и с невероятной лёгкостью.

«Ты разве не хочешь больше власти? — зашептала Тьма, соблазняя. — Разве не хочешь стать бессмертным?»

Скрипя зубами, Вейдер отмахнулся от голоса. Хотя от большей власти он бы, конечно, не отказался, бессмертие его не интересовало, если то не с кем разделить. И представить себе невозможно жизнь вечную, но одинокую. От одной только мысли он содрогнулся. Когда Кеноби поправится, Вейдер, быть может, рассмотрит эту идею, но не сейчас.

Голос отступил, но он знал, что не насовсем. Описание ритуала в голокроне ссылалось на то, что Тёмная Сторона попытается пошатнуть намерения ситха искушением и страхом. Что имелось в виду, Вейдер точно не знал, но оставался настороже. Сохранились сведения о бесчисленных — и безуспешных — попытках других ситхов повторить ритуал Дарта Зеуса. Главная трудность заключалась в том, что ритуал требовал любить другого человека сильнее, чем самого себя, — для ситхов задача невыполнимая. Они любили, но их любовь обычно была слишком эгоистична, чтобы по-настоящему переживать за другого человека.

Всё же хорошо, что он Анакин Скайуокер. В том, что он мало любил, его не упрекнёшь. Он любил слишком сильно, оттого в конце концов и перешёл.

А теперь его каркова слабость ему послужит.

Он вылечит Кеноби. 

Обязательно. 

«Зачем? — прошелестела Тьма. — Вылечишь — он уйдёт. Предаст тебя. Заберёт твоих детей и отравит им разум джедайской ложью. Ему на тебя наплевать. Он тебя ненавидит». 

«Я ему дороже всех на свете, — огрызнулся Вейдер, стараясь отогнать назойливый голос. — Скайуокер говорил, его Кеноби признался в этом». 

«Но ведь ты не Скайуокер, не так ли? — возразила Тьма. — Разве может Оби-Ван дорожить тобой, когда ты уничтожил всё, что он любил? Всё, что он чувствует к тебе, это отвращение. Думаешь, Оби-Ван может любить человека, на руках у которого кровь детей? Он попытается убить тебя и уйти, как только вновь обретёт связь с Силой». 

Решимость Вейдера поколебалась. 

— Анакин, немедленно скажи мне, что происходит! 

Вейдер открыл глаза и посмотрел на усталое, обеспокоенное лицо Кеноби, пока тот разглядывал сияющие руны у себя на теле. Вейдер постарался сделать так, чтобы Сила лилась непрерывно, но задача оказалась не из лёгких. Тёмная Сторона ощутила его неуверенность и рванулась из хватки, попыталась взять над ним верх. 

— Скажи, что принадлежишь мне, — напряжённо проговорил Вейдер.

Кеноби смотрел на него во все глаза.

— Скажи! — приказал Вейдер. Его раздирали отчаяние и гнев, и сила ритуала начинала ослабевать. Любой ситхский ритуал требовал истинного желания, чтобы черпать силу из переживаний, из убеждённости. Малейшее сомнение, и все усилия пропадут втуне.

Кеноби по-прежнему молчал и смотрел на него с очень странным выражением лица.

— Что ты никогда меня не оставишь, — скомандовал Вейдер. — Скажи.

Кеноби открыл было рот и снова закрыл, глядя на него, словно что-то искал.

Ритуал переставал действовать, руны начинали тускнеть.

— Скажи, что дорожишь мной, — выдавил Вейдер, сжимая Кеноби руки. — Учитель, пожалуйста. 

Лицо Кеноби исказилось, боль перечеркнула его черты.  
— И рад бы не дорожить. Но как перестать, я не знаю. 

Восторг переполнил его до краёв, и Вейдер засмеялся, несколько безумным смехом, и снова принялся вливать Силу в ритуал. «Он мой, мой, мой, мой, он дорожит мной и никогда меня не оставит, он мой, мой, мой, мой».

Руны засверкали, да так ярко, что стало больно глазам. Мидихлорианы в теле Кеноби, заряженные силой, засияли тоже. Артефакт у них под руками излучал невероятную мощь и пульсировал, точно живое существо.

Кеноби со свистом втянул в себя воздух.  
— Я как-то странно себя чувствую. Что происходит?

— Я спасаю тебе жизнь, — отозвался Вейдер и снова закрыл глаза. Он сконцентрировался на мидихлорианах и, напрягая волю, приказал им вернуть Кеноби в период расцвета его сил.

Ничего удивительнее он ещё не испытывал.

Мидихлорианы представляли собой микроскопическую разумную форму жизни, невосприимчивую к внушениям. Они служили проводником Силы, влиять на них та не могла. Но ситхский артефакт работал: Вейдер чувствовал, как они лениво откликаются на его команду.

Вейдер и порадовался, что они склоняются перед его волей, и немного испугался. В том-то и беда с тёмными ритуалами: точностью они не отличались. Кто знает, когда, с точки зрения мидихлорианов, наиболее полно расцвели силы Кеноби. Ритуал, наверное, омолодит его лет на пять-шесть, вернёт ему тело генерала Кеноби, когда он достиг пика физической формы. И, возможно, превратит его в апологета Тёмной Стороны из-за природы самого ритуала, но это лишь догадки.

Неопределённость Вейдеру претила.

Но выбирать не приходилось. Задать мидихлорианам точный период не получится — ритуал так не работает. Время для мидихлорианов имело мало значения. Только силу, вместе с некоторыми другими понятиями, они делили с простыми смертными, понимали её.

— Анакин, что-то происходит, — хрипло выдавил Кеноби. — Мне нехорошо.

Не обращая внимания на укол тревоги, Вейдер лишь стиснул Кеноби руки и продолжил вливать в его тело Силу через артефакт. Он бормотал название рун себе под нос, напрягая волю, пока в ушах не остался лишь гул Силы и…

Кеноби вскрикнул и повалился на пол, содрогаясь в конвульсиях. Из груди у него вырвался болезненный стон: то ли рычание, то ли рыдание, и тело его дёрнулось, словно от электрошока. Сила вокруг него сгущалась всё сильнее и сильнее, пока перед взглядом Вейдера не осталось лишь одно яркое пятно.

Вейдер заслонил глаза от ослепляющего света, пока Сила не отступила, и он смог наконец хоть что-нибудь увидеть.

Пришлось пару раз моргнуть, пока взгляд его не сфокусировался на лежащей на полу фигуре.

Сердце его встрепенулось, когда он понял, что чувствует отражение в Силе — и притом болезненно знакомое, которое в жизни не перепутал бы ни с чьим другим.

Получилось.

Ритуал и впрямь сработал!

Маниакально улыбаясь, Вейдер упал на колени и перевернул лежащего на спину.

Глаза его округлились.

Перед ним лежал Оби-Ван Кеноби, но не тот генерал, которого он ожидал увидеть. Кеноби выглядел до ужаса молодым — как при их первой встрече, возможно, даже моложе.

Вейдер жадно смотрел на гладкое, молодое лицо и поймал себя на том, что улыбается. Это ведь даже лучше, чем он ожидал. Кеноби стал моложе него и теперь уже точно не умрёт первым, не умрёт и не бросит его…

Кеноби застонал, отражение в Силе выдало его растерянность, а потом он открыл глаза.

Которые сохранили красивый серо-голубой оттенок. Ритуал не сделал из Кеноби ситха, как почти ожидал того Вейдер. Непонятно, принесло ли открытие разочарование или нет, сейчас это не имело значения. Главное, что сработало. Сработало!

— Ну, получилось ведь? — заулыбался Вейдер и жестом собственника взял лицо Кеноби в ладони. — Говорил же, что получится.

Между бровями у Кеноби залегла морщинка, когда он озадаченно глянул на Вейдера:  
— Ты кто?

Вейдер так и застыл с улыбкой на лице.

Он впился взглядом в растерянное лицо напротив, отчаянно стараясь найти хоть какой-нибудь признак узнавания, и когда ничего не нашёл, ощутил тошноту, словно почву выдернули у него из-под ног.

Ему даже в голову не пришло, что всё может закончиться вот так. Он-то думал, изменится только лишь тело, и не ждал, что Кеноби и воспоминания утратит тоже.

Ну и ладно, можно же закрыть на эту утрату глаза.

Можно.

Но не вышло.

Потому что этот Оби-Ван Кеноби ему чужой. Он ведь понятия не имеет, кем для него был — и есть — Анакин Скайуокер. Он уже не тот молодой рыцарь с мягким голосом, который утешал его после разносов Совета. Не тот Оби-Ван, который держал его в объятиях, когда он забирался к учителю в кровать после кошмара. Не тот ясноглазый наставник, который гордился тем, каким сильным джедаем вырос Анакин. Не тот Оби-Ван, что множество раз оказывался вместе с ним на волосок от гибели. И не тот Оби-Ван, что предпочёл не убивать его на Мустафаре.

Этот Оби-Ван совсем его не помнил.

Он для него совсем ничего не значил.

«В тебе есть сила и мудрость, и я тобой очень горжусь. Я обучал тебя с малых лет, и ты стал прекрасным джедаем, я и не надеюсь с тобой сравниться».

Вейдеру сдавило горло, глаза защипало.

— Ты кто? — повторил незнакомец с лицом его учителя. Он недоумевающе хмурился и по-прежнему смотрел на Вейдера, как на пустое место.

Хотелось его ударить. Придушить и потребовать, чтобы тот вернул ему его Оби-Вана.

Потому что это… даже хуже смерти Кеноби, хуже его ненависти, хуже всего на свете. Не значить для Оби-Вана ровным счётом ничего — хуже этого и представить ничего нельзя.

Учителя больше нет.

Хоть тот и не умирал.

Но для Вейдера он всё равно что умер. 

— Нет, — прохрипел Вейдер. — Нет! — Стискивая Оби-Вана за плечи, он прижался к его лбу своим. Что-то внутри у него покрылось трещинами и разбилось. — Ты разве не помнишь меня? Учитель? Это же я, Ан… Анакин.

— Прости, я не помню тебя, — ответил Оби-Ван, явно чувствуя себя неловко от того, что в его личное пространство так настойчиво врывается посторонний человек. — Убери руки, пожалуйста. Никакой я не учитель. Я и сам ещё падаван.

Нечеловеческий стон рванулся у Анакина из груди. Он взял лицо Оби-Вана в ладони дрожащими пальцами.  
— Не верю, что тебя больше нет, — отчаянно, горячо, яростно зашептал он. — Ты где-то тут. Не верю, что ты бросил меня. — Не помня себя, он мысленно потянулся к разорванной, позаброшенной связи, которую когда-то делил с учителем. Та исказилась так, что стала почти неузнаваемой — сперва его падением, потом блокаторами Силы, которыми он накачивал Оби-Вана. Но она никуда не исчезла. Возможно, он всё исправит, если воспользуется ей. В отчаянии он принялся поглаживать разорванную связь, пытаясь исцелить, вернуть её к жизни. 

— Что? — прошептал молодой Оби-Ван, и недоумение его возросло. — Ты что творишь… Что это такое? 

— Ты принадлежишь мне, — прорычал Анакин. — И так легко ты меня не забудешь! Не забудешь! — Он мысленно потянулся и связал воедино разорванный конец связи с отражением Оби-Вана в Силе, переплёл их так тесно, что превратил в единое целое. Сцепление вышло грубым и неловким и вряд ли бы сработало, но его одержимость — одна только сила его желания — оживила связь, такую сильную, тёплую и невероятно знакомую. 

Оби-Ван под ним ловил ртом воздух, пока Анакин наполнял его сознание воспоминаниями длиною в целую жизнь, отчаянно желая, чтобы его узнали. 

Вот оно.

Анакин схватился за ускользающее, смутное воспоминание о себе семнадцатилетнем, который работал над запчастями от дроидов, пока Оби-Ван смотрел на него с нежностью. Это воспоминание принадлежало Оби-Вану, не ему. 

Осознание переполнило его радостью. Учитель не исчез; воспоминания нового тела просто переписали старые, но не стёрли их окончательно. Их можно восстановить. Они уже возвращались, Анакин чувствовал. 

— Анакин? — оцепенело прошептал Оби-Ван, явно ещё не придя в себя. Но на этот раз в голосе слышалось узнавание — узнавание и тепло. Голос снова звучал так, как надо. 

Он отстранился и несмело улыбнулся Оби-Вану, жадно глядя ему в лицо.  
— Ты же вспомнил меня, да? Учитель? Оби-Ван? 

Тот смотрел на него во все глаза с очень странным выражением. 

На секунду Анакин испугался, что Оби-Ван его так и не вспомнил, что ему показалось. 

Но потом Оби-Ван поднял руку и коснулся его щёки, глядя на него затуманенными глазами.  
— Я видел Анакина этого измерения, но ведь он не ты. Я уж и не надеялся увидеть твои красивые глаза ещё раз. 

Анакин замер.

Потрясённый, он потянулся к Силе, попытался переключиться со всепоглощающей, отвлекающей связи, и чуть было не охнул, когда снова почувствовал Светлую Сторону Силы, в первый раз за четыре года. Она наполнила его душу, согрела теплом до кончиков пальцев. Неужели она всегда приносила подобные чувства? Тепло, свет и утешение? 

«Порой нужно потерять, чтобы по-настоящему оценить утраченное», — произнёс у него в голове голос Оби-Вана. 

Анакин посмотрел на него круглыми глазами.  
— Я знаю, — хрипло ответил он. 

Оби-Ван погладил Анакина по волосам, его мудрые глаза не вязались с юным лицом.  
— Мне так тебя недоставало, сердце моё. 

Анакин проглотил вставший колом комок в горле.  
«А мне — этого прозвища», — сказал он через связь.

Он закусил щёку изнутри.  
— Но я всё равно не джедай. Адептом Светлой Стороны я так и не стал, Оби-Ван. — И он не солгал. Он всё ещё мог дотянуться и до Тёмной Стороны тоже. Так же легко, как и до Светлой. Тепло Тёмная Сторона не обещала, но ощущалась столь же правильно, только по-другому. Ситхом он быть перестал, но и в джедая обратно не превратился. Он стал чем-то средним.

Оби-Ван кивнул.  
— Я знаю, — отозвался он, но тепло и счастье из его выражения никуда не ушли. Сила, как же давно Анакин не видел его по-настоящему счастливым? Долгие годы.

Оби-Ван сухо усмехнулся.  
— Если уж даже твоё падение не уничтожило мою привязанность к тебе, твоя новая Серая ипостась и подавно не сумеет.

Анакин только беспомощно улыбнулся в ответ. Наклонившись вперёд, он потёрся о нос Оби-Вана своим.  
— Выглядишь ты, конечно, как малолетка, учитель, — усмехнулся он. — Уже предвкушаю, как буду тебя развращать.

— Анакин, — страдальчески вздохнул Оби-Ван, но Анакин чувствовал через связь, как предложение его позабавило — и возбудило.

Гм.

У Оби-Вана теперь молодое тело, со всеми его преимуществами.

Анакин ухмыльнулся и наконец поцеловал его, вливая в этот поцелуй весь свой голод, страх и облегчение. «Ты жив, ты всё ещё мой и всегда им будешь. Прости, что подвёл тебя, учитель… прости за всё. Я люблю тебя больше всего на свете. И хочу тоже больше всего на свете».

Оби-Ван застонал, задрожал под ним и ответил на поцелуй с равной жаждой и желанием. «Мой Анакин, Анакин, Анакин, Анакин».

Когда они наконец разорвали поцелуй, глаза и лица их покрывали слёзы, а руки отчаянно стискивали друг друга.

Анакин засмеялся и положил голову Оби-Вану на грудь.  
— Сила, ты только взгляни на нас.

— Да уж, — тихо согласился Оби-Ван и провёл рукой по его волосам.

Что это за спокойное, тёплое чувство внутри?

Может быть, так ощущается счастье?

Анакин улыбнулся и закрыл глаза, вслушиваясь, как ровно стучит у Оби-Вана сердце.

Так они и заснули, душевно измотанные, но умиротворённые.


	16. Chapter 16

Оби-Ван и сам не знал, чего ожидал, когда они с Анакином прибыли по адресу, который дал им Вейдер.

Он лишь понадеялся, что у Вейдера не возникло гнусных причин для этой встречи, потому что на осмотрительность не хватило бы сил, так удовлетворённо он себя чувствовал. Тело по-прежнему приятно ныло после... довольно бурных ласк, которым его подвергали всю ночь напролёт.

Встретиться с Вейдером хотелось незамедлительно, но вчера их задержали другие дела, которые требовали внимания — ведь в Ордене по-прежнему царила неразбериха — а потом стало слишком поздно, и они отложили встречу с Вейдером и Беном до утра.

Не то чтобы поздний час не дал им провести едва ли не всю ночь, изучая тела друг друга, но об этом Оби-Ван не жалел. Несмотря на всего лишь пару часов сна, он в жизни не чувствовал себя лучше. Возможно, оттого, что его больше не угнетали стыд и вина за привязанность к Анакину.

Сила, всё ещё не верилось, что привязанности больше не запрещались, что им не нужно прятаться, что они могут быть джедаями и оставаться вместе.

Оби-Ван ужасно гордился Анакином, сильным джедаем, которым стал бывший падаван. Мало кто обладал его твёрдостью убеждений или смелостью пойти против Совета. Оби-Ван знал, что совсем скоро Анакину пожалуют титул мастера-джедая — об этом уже шептались. Неожиданно, но вместо презрения недавние действия Анакина заслужили немало уважения, а уж падаваны и юнлинги его просто боготворили. От этой мысли Оби-Ван улыбнулся.

«Он избранный, — сказал ему однажды Квай-Гон. — Обучи его, Оби-Ван».

Оби-Ван в первый раз ощутил себя подходящим наставником, который всё сделал правильно, раз Анакин стал именно таким, какой он есть.

«Наставника лучше и желать нельзя», — сказал Анакин через связь и посмотрел ему в глаза, когда они выходили из лифта.

Оби-Ван почувствовал, что краснеет. Он ещё не привык к тому, какой сильной стала их связь. Похоже, мысли просачивались наружу невзирая на щиты.

— Твоя привязанность, как видно, туманит здравый смысл, падаван, — притворно строгим тоном отозвался Оби-Ван, и у него дёрнулся уголок рта.

Анакин засмеялся и наклонился за быстрым, жадным поцелуем.  
— Всё может быть, — произнёс он, отстранившись, и ухмыльнулся. — Возможно, тебе стоит сдать меня Совету.

Оби-Ван не удержался: обвил Анакина руками за шею и поцеловал его снова. Сила, он им никогда не насытится.

Анакин довольно хмыкнул, огладил Оби-Вана руками по спине и, оставив их на ягодицах, вжался ему в бёдра и углубил поцелуй. 

Рядом кашлянули.

Когда Оби-Ван сумел-таки отстраниться — потому что у Анакина, похоже, такого и в мыслях не было — он с непониманием уставился на…

— Ну, дела, — протянул Анакин.

Это ещё мягко сказано.

Оби-Ван перевёл взгляд со своего очень молодого двойника на Вейдера — вот только и тот мало походил на себя прежнего. Его отражение в Силе больше не казалось таким тёмным и нестабильным, но и до светлого отражения Анакина ему было ещё далеко. Глаза Вейдера отливали синевой, но и жёлтый оттенок в них тоже ещё проступал.

— Ничего себе ритуал, — проговорил Анакин.

Бен криво улыбнулся и, открыв дверь шире, отошёл в сторону.  
— Прошу, входите.

Оби-Ван и Анакин проследовали за ним.

— Что ж, — сказал Вейдер, глядя на Анакина. — Смотрю, ты внял моему совету.

Анакин скривился.

«Что за совет?» — спросил Оби-Ван через связь.

Анакин положил ладонь ему на плечо. «Он велел мне бросить Падме и начать трахать тебя», — ответил он Оби-Вану, а потом уже вслух Вейдеру:  
— Ты тут ни при чём. И, уж конечно, ты вызвал нас сюда вовсе не потому, что хотел порадоваться своей правоте.

— Так и есть, — ответил Бен, не успел Вейдер и слова вставить. — Сегодня мы возвращаемся домой. Но сначала хотели повидаться с вами. Анакин уже говорил, у Палпатина всё продумано, даже собственная смерть. — Он вытащил из кармана датачип. — Анакин нашёл и уничтожил клон Палпатина, которого создали в секретом медицинском учреждении, и вместе с ним несколько подозрительных артефактов, которыми можно было вернуть его к жизни. Конечно, не скажешь наверняка, что и в этом измерении он строил такие же планы, но проверить стоит.

— Спасибо, — поблагодарил Оби-Ван. Он взял датачип и убрал его в карман. И с интересом отметил про себя, что Бен снова зовёт Вейдера Анакином. Честно говоря, Бен казался сейчас совершенно другим человеком и не только с виду. В глазах его поселилась гармония, которой не было раньше, и он так и льнул к Вейдеру, сам того не сознавая.

— Собираешься восстанавливать Республику, теперь, когда ты больше не ситх? — поинтересовался Анакин.

Вейдер фыркнул.  
— Ещё чего. Империи нужен сильный лидер, а не кучка коррумпированных политиков, которые ничего не могут добиться.

Анакин кивнул, как видно, согласный с ним в этом вопросе.

Оби-Ван посмотрел на Бена, ожидая возражений, но тот и не думал спорить. Наверное, после стольких лет, когда приходилось иметь дело с Анакином-ситхом, решение сохранить Империю казалось сущим пустяком.

— Это всё? — спросил Анакин и взял Оби-Вана за руку. — Мы обещали Шпильке позавтракать с ней.

—Да, это всё, — пожал плечами Вейдер. — Я ещё вчера хотел вернуться, но Оби-Ван меня убедил, что невежливо уйти, не попрощавшись, после того, как вы нам помогли.

— Спасибо, — сказал Бен. — Надеюсь, датачип вам пригодится.

Анакин улыбнулся ему.  
— И вам спасибо. Рад, что ты поправился, Бен. — Улыбка сменилась ухмылкой. — Я уже и забыл, какой ты красавчик без бороды, учитель.

Вейдер ожёг его злобным взглядом пожелтевших на секунду глаз и притянул молодого Бена к себе.  
— Глазей на собственного Оби-Вана. И проваливай.

Посмеиваясь, Анакин потянул Оби-Вана к выходу.  
— Нет, ты видел его лицо? Чуть не позеленел от ревности.

Оби-Ван отвёл взгляд в сторону.

— Погоди-ка. — Анакин остановил его и заглянул ему в глаза. — Ты тоже, что ли, приревновал?

— Ревновать к самому себе нелогично, — отозвался Оби-Ван.

Но Анакин знал его слишком хорошо.  
— Учитель, — мягко произнёс он и взял его лицо в ладони. — Да мне просто Вейдера хотелось позлить. Я хочу только тебя. Бен красив, но и ты тоже. И я обожаю твою бороду. — Он потёрся о его бородатую щёку своей. — Она ужасно возбуждает. Хотя, если будешь её иногда сбривать, возражать не стану. Я соскучился по твоим ямочкам.

— Анакин, — вздохнул Оби-Ван и притянул его к себе поближе. Да, на мгновение он позавидовал Бену, что теперь тот гораздо моложе, и хотя Оби-Ван сейчас в полном расцвете сил, он не выглядел так же молодо, как Бен. Или Анакин. — Говоришь, что хочешь только меня, но… Вдруг сенатор Амидала передумает и захочет тебя вернуть?

— Не захочет, — возразил Анакин. — Но даже если и так, это ничего не изменит. Я… — Он вздохнул и посмотрел Оби-Вану прямо в глаза печальным взглядом. — Я любил Падме и всё ещё люблю, в каком-то смысле. Но с ней я жил словно в наваждении, не в реальной жизни. Мои отношения с Падме казались чудесным сном, который имел мало общего с повседневной жизнью. Я любил её с юношеским пылом. И как только уходил из её квартиры, чувствовал, что мир холоден и жесток, и всё против нас, против моего счастья. Очень на мозги действовало, честно говоря. Я таким беспомощным себя чувствовал. Но с тобой — ты для меня самый родной человек, Оби-Ван. Тебе я люблю иначе, чем любил её. Словно… ты часть меня, понимаешь?

Оби-Ван смотрел на него во все глаза.

Анакин нежно поцеловал его в губы.  
— Так и есть. Я всегда страстно желал только твоей любви, учитель — я бы и не взглянул на Падме, если бы знал, что моя привязанность к тебе взаимна. От твоей любви я чувствую, что способен на всё — даже летать — да и сам мир становится лучше. — Он улыбнулся, неотрывно глядя на Оби-Вана с нежностью. — Я смотрю на тебя и чувствую себя счастливым. Невероятно счастливым и довольным жизнью. И я никогда от тебя не откажусь, даже ради Падме. Ни за что. — Он прижался к его лбу своим. — Я люблю тебя. Ты в буквальном смысле свет моей жизни, учитель. Если б можно было, я бы проводил с тобой каждую минуту.

Сморгнув влагу с ресниц, Оби-Ван рассмеялся.  
— Это было бы слишком, Анакин, — с иронией ответил он и поцеловал его, чувствуя, как грудь переполняют тепло, любовь и ощущение, что он наконец нашёл своё место.

«Ты тоже для меня самый родной человек, сердце моё.

И всегда им будешь, в любой вселенной».

***

В нескольких измерениях от этого Оби-Ван Кеноби по прозвищу Бен сидел возле своей хижины и смотрел, как заходят светила Татуина.

Мыслями он снова, по заведённой недавно привычке, вернулся к необычным гостям, которые побывали у него в прошлом месяце. Вид собственного двойника шокировал сам по себе, но вид Дарта Вейдера без костюма…

Оби-Ван сглотнул и закрыл глаза, пару раз глубоко вздохнул.

Раздумывать над тем, что могло бы произойти, бессмысленно, Оби-Ван это знал.

Знал.

Но увидеть своими глазами, что могло бы случиться, не сумей он выполнить на Мустафаре свой долг… Зрелище это принесло несказанную боль. Он думал, что выбора нет. Он думал…

Оби-Ван покачал головой на собственную глупость. В том другом измерении жилось тоже несладко. И Дарт Вейдер никуда не делся, как бы тот ни выглядел. Двойник Оби-Вана мало чем отличался от раба. По-прежнему существовала Империя.

И всё же.

То измерение казалось определённо предпочтительнее. Из тех скудных сведений, которыми поделился двойник, Оби-Ван заключил, что в Империи Вейдера жилось не в пример лучше, чем при Сидиусе. Вейдер с Беном воспитывали Люка и Лею. Асока им с этим помогала. И Вейдер по-прежнему дорожил Беном достаточно, чтобы спасти ему жизнь. Какое-никакое сострадание в нём всё же осталось, как бы сильно его ни извратило. Но потом, ведь тому Вейдеру рук и ног не отрубали и не оставляли гореть заживо.

— Довольно, — прошептал Оби-Ван и открыл глаза.

Приближалась песчаная буря. Надо бы спрятаться.

Он с усилием поднялся на ноги: к странной слабости тела он ещё не привык. Он никогда особо не задумывался о своих мидихлорианах, но с тех пор, как отдал двойнику их часть, Оби-Ван остро чувствовал, насколько ослабел. Тело ныло и болело, как никогда раньше. Джедаи старели медленнее, и в сорок два года полагалось достичь только лишь пика физической формы, но в последнее время Оби-Ван чувствовал себя старым и уставшим.

Он вошёл в хижину, закрыл дверь и поморщился, когда увидел, сколько песка принёс с собой. Теперь он понимал ненависть Ан…

Оби-Ван закрыл глаза и глубоко вздохнул, ещё и ещё раз, пока дыхание не выровнялось.

Чай.

Вот что ему нужно.

Оби-Ван посмотрел на чайник на плите, на одинокую чашку, поджидавшую его на столе.

Чай — вот что ему нужно.

Однако ноги привели его не к столу.

А к сундуку, который стоял возле кровати.

Он опустился перед ним на колени и открыл его дрожащими руками.

Внутри лежал световой меч, столь же знакомый, как и его собственный.

Оби-Ван неотрывно смотрел на него, напоминая себе, что этим оружием убили так много джедаев — так много юнлингов. Обычно вид этого меча укреплял его решимость, давал ему цель, напоминал, что нужно жить ради безопасности Люка.

«Смотри, учитель! Разве он не прекрасен?» — голубые глаза так и сияют гордостью и счастьем.

Стиснув зубы, Оби-Ван задвинул воспоминание подальше. «Нет его, больше нет».

Он хотел уже закрыть сундук, когда внимание его привлёк другой предмет, который нужно было выбросить, а не хранить.

Оби-Ван протянул дрожащие пальцы и вынул его. Медленно развернул и посмотрел на длинный жгутик замысловато заплетённых тёмно-золотых волос.

«Возьми, Оби-Ван. Без тебя меня бы здесь не было».

Оби-Ван смял косичку в кулаке и прижался к ней лицом, из груди его вырвался прерывистый, надломленный стон. Болело в груди, в горле, в душе.

Знание, что есть другие измерения, в которых он принял решения получше и оказался наставником поспособнее, принесло облегчение и вместе с тем послужило новым источником боли.

Возможно, есть и жизнь, в которой он спас Анакина, сказал ему, как сильно его любит, пока не стало слишком поздно, и они состарились вместе.

Мысль подарила ему надежду.

_Fin_

ЭПИЛОГ

(Альтернативное окончание)

Загнав животных в хлев, Оби-Ван устал брёл обратно к хижине. Хотя светила уже садились, жара и не думала спадать, и по лбу у него струился пот.

Возможно, именно усталость привела к тому, что он не замечал чужие отражения в Силе, пока не вошёл в хижину.

Он резко остановился и изумлённо посмотрел на двух людей в комнате.

— Здравствуй, — произнёс его очень юный двойник. Он казался таким молодым, что Оби-Ван удивился, не увидев у него косички.

На другого гостя он старался не смотреть.  
— Это что же, разные двойники теперь каждый месяц будут приходить? — спросил он с натужной попыткой пошутить.

— Вообще-то, мы те же самые, которые побывали здесь пару месяцев назад, — отозвался другой Оби-Ван с кривоватой улыбкой.

Оби-Ван метнул на второго визитёра поражённый взгляд и быстро отвернулся от его голубых глаз, стиснув руки в кулаки.  
— Но он больше не ситх, — скованно сказал он, чувствуя, как сердце бьётся где-то в горле.

— Нет, — раздался ужасно знакомый голос. — Я нашёл способ вернуть Оби-Вану чувствительное к Силе тело. — Он хмыкнул. — А это вроде как побочный эффект. Потому-то мы и здесь. Применить ритуал, чтобы вернуть тебе твои мидихлорианы.

— Чувствую себя виноватым, что из-за меня ты потерял половину из них, — сказал Бен.

Оби-Ван покачал головой.  
— Не стоило утруждаться. — Он оглядел убогую хижину с едва заметной кривой усмешкой. — Тут они мне особенно не нужны. В последнее время я почти не пользуюсь Силой.

Даже не глядя, Оби-Ван почувствовал, что второй гость нахмурился.

— С таким небольшим количеством мидихлорианов твоя жизнь окажется короче, Оби-Ван, — сказал он. — Слабость наверняка же чувствуешь?

Оби-Ван не взглянул в его сторону, обхватил себя руками в жалком подобии объятия.  
— Я в порядке. Вам пора. — Чем быстрее они уйдут, тем скорее можно будет сорваться.

Бен посмотрел на него испытующим взглядом.  
— Анакин, оставь-ка нас на минутку.

Оби-Ван со свистом втянул в себя воздух: от звука этого имени его будто пнули в живот. 

— Конечно.

Дверь отворилась и снова закрылась.

В комнате тотчас же стало в два раза темнее.

— Тяжело, наверное, видеть его, — проговорил двойник.

Оби-Ван едва не рассмеялся. Ничего себе преуменьшение. В последний раз он видел Анакина, когда тот горел заживо и кричал, как сильно его ненавидит.

— Просто уйди, пожалуйста, — напряжённо ответил он, а потом отвернулся и подошёл к окну. Уставился на закат невидящим взглядом. Отчего-то знание, что другие Оби-Ваны удержали своих Анакинов, утешения больше не приносило. А только лишь новые волны опустошённости и горечи. Джедаям подобное, конечно же, не пристало. Но ничего с собой поделать он не мог.

— Ритуал поможет и твоему Вейдеру тоже, — донёсся до него тихий голос. — Вернёт ему здоровое тело. На Светлую Сторону не направит, но прежнее тело восстановит. И кто знает, быть может, и его получится вернуть обратно к Свету, в какой-то мере.

Оби-Ван покачал головой, чувствуя, как саднит горло.  
—Дарт Вейдер не Анакин. Он его убил…

— Я себе тоже это говорил, — вздохнул Бен. — Но я ошибался. Вейдер всегда был частью Анакина и наоборот. Они не два разных человека, Оби-Ван. Будь это так, в моём Анакине не осталось бы до сих пор так много от Вейдера. И он не любил бы меня даже ситхом.

Оби-Ван вздрогнул. Он догадывался об истинной природе отношений Вейдера и Бена, но не думал, что его подозрения подтвердятся.

— Не говорю, что у тебя всё ровно то же самое, — мягко сказал Бен. — Я понимаю, у твоего Вейдера гораздо больше причин для ненависти к тебе, чем было у моего, но в глубине души он всё ещё тот ясноглазый, добрый мальчик, который любил слишком сильно. Он не исчез. Я в это не верю. — Бен глубоко вздохнул. — Сказать по правде, мне больно думать, что Анакин, любой Анакин, заключён в металлический костюм и даже дышать без него не может, а душа и тело его переломаны так, что восстановить нельзя, и только лишь ненависть и питает его.

Оби-Ван закрыл глаза, борясь с подступающими слезами.

— Я оставлю артефакт для ритуала и инструкции, как им воспользоваться, — тихо сказал Бен и положил что-то на стол. — Тебе решать. — Молчание. — И что бы ты ни решил, да пребудет с тобой Сила.

Дверь за ним закрылась.

Вскоре отражения Бена и Вейдера исчезли, будто их и вовсе тут не было.

Оби-Ван прижался лбом к стеклу, в глазах у него защипало, а в груди нарастало рыдание.

«Да пребудет с тобой Сила».

Последние слова, что сказал ему Анакин перед падением. Когда Оби-Ван увидел его снова, тот уже превратился в безумного Лорда Ситхов и убийцу, которого уже не спасти.

По крайней мере, Оби-Вану так раньше казалось.

А вдруг Бен прав? Вдруг Анакин всё ещё жив в этом монстре, что звал себя Дартом Вейдером?

«Но даже если и так, он тебя ненавидит. Ненависть к тебе, быть может, единственное, что подпитывает сломанное тело. Он убьёт тебя, как только увидит. И никогда не примет твою помощь».

Но.

Оби-Ван открыл глаза и стиснул зубы, когда принял решение.

Если оставалась хоть маленькая надежда, что Анакин никуда не пропал... Тогда он обязан попробовать ради того мальчика, который когда-то звал его «учитель». Обязан попробовать, хотя бы ещё только раз. Ради него. Ради них обоих. Потому что это не жизнь. Оба они влачили сейчас жалкое существование.

Одно из светил уже скрылось за горизонтом, другое ещё виднелось.

Оби-Ван смотрел на его угасающие лучи и в первый раз за четыре года был в ладу с самим собой.

Возможно, другой закат он уже не увидит, так что этим насладится в полной мере.

Завтра наступит новый день.

Оби-Ван и не подозревал, что нити Космической Силы сдвинулись и создали ещё одно измерение, в котором Оби-Ван Кеноби и Анакин Скайуокер приняли другие решения.

Гораздо лучше.

_Fin_

**Author's Note:**

> Большое спасибо всем, кто читает перевод, ставит kudos и пишет отзывы! ❤️
> 
> Я всегда рада отклику на свои переводы, пусть вас не смущает дата публикации. :) 
> 
> [Сиквел](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24522832)


End file.
